Just The Secretary
by NJPickleFiend
Summary: Being a secretary isn't easy. Being in love with your boss doesn't make it any easier, either. Especially when it's Seto Kaiba. Cold eyes and a cold heart, can he accept me for who I am? Or will I forever be just the secretary? Kaiba x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Okay, so recently I've been having a bit of a YuGiOh! obssession, and started a Bakura fanfic. Well, while I was skimming through some YGO fanfiction, I came across a couple of Seto Kaiba fics... and got hooked. Okay, well, it was more like one Seto Kaiba fic and its sequel, both of which made over 100 reviews. So, I decided to make my own Kaibafic. This is to be a companion fanfic to my Bakura fic, **_**Love Like Winter**_**. So, please read both and review!**

**Disclaimer: If Carlin owned YuGiOh!, then the president of the United States would have to be a monkey.**

_**Just The Secretary**_

_Chapter 1_

I had just sat down when the phone rang. I smiled to myself and quickly picked up the handheld, placing it to my ear even as I started up my laptop. My day had already started and I was now up and running. I kept my voice light and pleasant as I chimed the usual, "Mr. Kaiba's office," into the ear of the person on the receiving end. I drummed my fingers on my desk lightly as the caller finally spoke.

"This is Ryozo Kuchizuke of Kuchizuke Industries. May I speak to Mr. Kaiba?" The man's voice was gruff, probably that of an older gentleman, but was light and easy-going. I could almost see this man with his large belly, dark hair speckled with grey and possibly balding, and the laugh lines around his wisened eyes, even though I had never heard of him.

I hummed softly. "I'm sorry. Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting at the moment. Shall I take a message?" I reached for my pen and clicked it, prepared to write on the only available surface, the large write-on calendar on my desk.

"Oh, no, that's alright," the man laughed, "I understand; meetings can be very tedious. Can you just tell him to call me back at this number at his earliest convenience?" He recited the number, which I then jotted down and repeated to Mr. Kuchizuke to be sure I'd gotten it correct. I was rewarded with his ample laugh and an affirmation. "That's it! And who am _I_ speaking to?" he asked.

"Leena Marr, sir." I swelled with anticipation of his next words.

"Ah, thank you for your time. I'll be sure to put in a good word with Mr. Kaiba about you," he grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back. I thanked him and hung the phone back on the receiver. I twirled my pen and took a long sip of my coffee, glad for this man who'd seemed so eager to reward me for simply doing my job. I wouldn't dream of complaining; I desperately wanted to be in Mr. Kaiba's good graces, but not for the reasons most would think.

I loved my job at Kaiba Corp. Where once I was a simple first floor lobbyist, within the short span of a year, I'd climbed the ranks and floors until I made it where I am today: sitting in a nice desk by myself just outside Mr. Kaiba's office, serving as his secretary. My father couldn't be more proud of me; it's not a common occurance that a nineteen year old sits in such a high rung on the ladder of success. Though my salary measured only five figures, I was positive that it would only increase the longer I stayed here.

But that's not why I wanted to stay on Mr. Kaiba's good side.

Most people don't get to see the side of him that I do. Day in and day out I watch him stroll right past me into his office with barely a word exchanged except for my ever-cheerful greeting and his simple, monotonous directions and requests. Every day I watch his eyes soften when his younger brother strolls up to him, I watch him hide his laughter with a blank stare when Mokuba tells me a joke that's slightly less than funny and yet I laugh anyway. He's not a nasty crank that many people could take him for. He's a direct, ruthless businessman, yes, but never cruel.

As long as I've been employed in his service, he's never driven me away by his temper issues; I deal with him at his finest and at his most frustrated. I grin and bear it all because it's the reason I've stayed here so long. He could never scare me away with his tantrums.

The reason I stay close to him, the reason I still wake up every morning and consider myself the luckiest person in the world to work for him, the reason I put myself in the way of his wrath and bear it is all because I am utterly devoted and completely, truly, and deeply in love with Seto Kaiba.

**Teehee, well, tell me what you think in a review! And has anyone heard the song "One Day Robots Will Cry" by Cobra Starship? I absolutely love that song, and guess what? It's the theme of this story! Ugh, I swear my keyboard is writing on its own... So many errors that I didn't even type! What the heck! Please review and I'll write faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I really want to thank **_shadow182angel _**for being the very first reviewer! I'm so glad you like the story so far, and I really hope to keep your interest! These are most definately **_**NOT **_**a bribe... *tosses BEWD cookies at **_shadow182angel_*** Heh heh... And I'm so glad you think the character is well-rounded. That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me. *sparkly eyes* It means I'm getting better as a writer! Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Good reviewers get cOoKiEs!**

**Disclaimer: YuGiOh? Never heard of it. I most certainly couldn't possibly **_**own**_** it... *stuffs Kaiba and Bakura into a closet* Heh heh... ^_^**

_Chapter 2_

I was shuffling through some papers and contracts that needed Mr. Kaiba's signature when Mokuba came bounding through the elevator doors. "Hey Leena!" I looked up and smiled at him, temporarily ceasing my organization.

"Hello, Mokuba," I answered, "How are you doing?"

The dark-haired thirteen year old gave me a bright smile as he stopped before my desk. I noted that he was carrying a textbook and notebook, and concluded that he'd probably either just come back from a tutor or had been doing his homework. "I'm good. Is Seto back yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. He should be here any moment though. His classes ended ten minutes ago."

Unlike his younger brother, who he'd hired personal tutors for, Mr. Kaiba still regularly attended school and was in his final year. Why he would submit himself to that when he had so much money that he didn't need to go to school still eluded me, but I never questioned him. For one thing, it wasn't really my place to say whether or not he should go to school (a public school, no less) since it was his own choice; and for another, he always seemed to be on top of his class anyway, so there was no point in arguing.

Mokuba's face dropped a little and he shuffled around a bit. "Oh. I was hoping he could help me with my homework real quick..."

"Well, like I said, he should arrive any time now. Would you like to wait for him?" I offered.

"It's just that I know what I wanted to ask and I don't want to wait and forget it," he told me, staring forlornly out the window as though unsure what to do.

I sighed and smiled at him. "I could help you, if you'd like."

Immediately his demeanor changed to that of the enthusiastic boy he'd been only moments ago. "Really? You would?" He stopped short though and looked humble. "I wouldn't want to bother you, though..."

"For you, Mokuba, I'd do just about anything," I laughed, "You're not a bother. Pull up a chair and let me take a look at what you've got."

"I'm warning you, it's French," he said, putting the books down on my desk and running to grab a chair. As he brought one over and plopped down into it, I grabbed his textbook and skimmed through it to the bookmarked page. I glanced at his notebook, which had incomplete sentence fragments and many words crossed out. "I'm having the hardest time just building the sentence."

"Does your brother even _know_ French?" I ventured, trying to keep the awe out of my voice. I had no doubt that he could, and fantasizing about my own boss speaking French to me left me a little light-headed.

Mokuba's air became just a bit haughty as he spoke, obviously proud of his big brother. "Of course! He's had to make negotiations with just about every country going! Sometimes he hires a translator, but not for the major countries, like France, Russia, and Germany."

Smiling up at me, he began explaining what it was he was having trouble with. I kept glancing at the papers, wondering what it was he was seeing that I wasn't. I went through the rules of French vocabulary, trying to remember where the verbs and adjectives were placed.

I didn't hear the elevator's ping or see the figure who stepped out into my lobby as I'd finally figured out the problem. "Mokuba, these adjectives go _before_ the noun. These are the special ones for beauty, age, size. Those sorts of things. There's an acronym for it: BRAGS. It stands for beauty, rank, age, goodness, size. So, what you were putting down was_ un copain vieux_, but it really was supposed to be _un vieux copain_."

Mokuba glanced back and forth between his scribbles and mine and smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot! I don't even think I have that in my notes, but I remember my tutor going over that." He grinned at me as I handed him his notebook, flipped to a fresh page. "Thanks, Leena. You're real smart! Did you learn French at school?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but that was two years ago. I'm surprised I remember the lessons."

A thought suddenly struck him and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Aren't you a year younger than Seto? Shouldn't you be in school, too?"

I glanced at the textbook and gently rubbed a hand over the cover. "I finished my sophomore year, but when my mom died, my father couldn't afford to send me back for the next year, so I started looking for a job. I was hoping to save up enough enough to go back and finish, but since I started working here, my schedule completely conflicts with any school schedule."

"You could hire a tutor, like Seto did for me," Mokuba supplied. I merely smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, I've got too many things at home to worry about." I vowed I wouldn't go into it with a thirteen year old. No matter how mature the younger Kaiba seemed, I wouldn't go into my personal life like that with him, not only was it not ethical at work, but I didn't need Mokuba or Mr. Kaiba looking down at me like I was some struggling street rat, which I wasn't. My father and I were just stuck with the debt that he and my mother had accumulated over the years, since I was born. Between those debts and the mortgage, even my five-figure salary couldn't cut it, and I definately wouldn't have enough to pay for school.

Mokuba suddenly looked up and beamed, jumping up from the chair he'd been occupying. "Hey, Seto!" I jerked my head up, wondering when he had come in and how long he'd been there. Sure enough, my blue-eyed boss was just shrugging out of his jacket and scarf as he strolled easily to his brother. Even doing something so simple was enough to take my breath away, and this man never had an inkling of what he did to me. "Leena was helping me with my French! She's really good with it. Right, Leena?"

I smiled humbly and scratched my nose. "I wouldn't say _really_ good, but I do remember some things from sophomore year." The kid was always trying to butter me up, and yet it was always when Mr. Kaiba walked in that I would melt. I met the CEO's icy gaze with a ready smile, like always. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. A Mr. Kuchizuke of Kuchizuke Industries requested that you call him back at your earliest convenience, and the Tejada company has confirmed your latest offer."

"The president would have to be a fool not to," he answered, ruffling Mokuba's hair gently. "Good work, Leena." I swelled with his praise, doing my hardest to prevent a blush from overtaking my face. "Is my coffee ready?"

I smiled, handing him a cup. "Mr. Kaiba, have I ever denied you your coffee?" I teased. The glare he gave me as he took the cup was softened with a hint of a smile and I knew he wasn't being serious. He walked past my desk and tossed his garments to me. As I stood to hang them on the coat rack on the wall behind my desk, I heard him speak.

"Leena."

I turned slightly to stare at him, my hands in the middle of placing his coat on a rung. He had stopped as he grabbed the door handle to his office, and though he wasn't looking at me, I was aware of him observing me by my reaction.

"Thank you."

I simply smiled at him. "You're welcome, Mr. Kaiba."

With that, he and his brother (who'd also thanked me enthusiastically for helping him with his homework) shut themselves up in his office and closed the door behind them. I finished hanging up his coat and scarf and rubbed the material between my fingers wistfully. I turned and sat back at my desk, tapping my pencil against the wood as I continued going through paperwork.

**Yaaaay! Second chapter, and the barest hint of Kaiba fluff! I can't wait to hear what everyone has to say! Please review, and you get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with a new chapter! I really want to thank **_purplekiss95_ **for reviewing chapters 1 and 2, and **_Seto Kaiba 4 eva _**for also reviewing chapter 2! As promised, here are your cookies! **_*hands out cookies shaped like Kaiba's head* _**So, while you are all munching on those, I guess I'll go ahead and start the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer:**

_*Authoress sobs* *Bakura and Seto peek out of the closet*_

**Bakura: Why is she crying?**

**Kaiba: She's mourning the fact that she'll never own Yu-Gi-Oh! outside of her dreams.**

_Chapter 3_

I gently tapped the pile of papers on the desk to even them out before setting them in the bin at the corner of my desk. I locked my computer and gathered my miscellaneous accessories, my keys, phone, purse, etc., as I stood. I glanced over at the door to Mr. Kaiba's office and tentatively walked over to it, debating on whether or not I dared knock. I gently rapped my knuckles on the door three times and turned the knob, stepping only one foot into the room.

My boss was currently busy on his own desk top with his phone held to his ear. Seeing him drumming his fingers on his desk, I knew that whoever he had called had put him on hold, and knowing Mr. Kaiba, he wouldn't be in the greatest of moods. I knew he usually lost his patience after being put on hold for over a span of five minutes, and judging by the scowl on his face, it was past that mark.

His brother was sprawled on the couch watching a cartoon on the big screen across from Mr. Kaiba's desk. He seemed totally absorbed in the show until I cleared my voice. Both brothers looked up and I put on a small smile.

"I'm going on my lunch break, Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked courteously.

The elder Kaiba stared at me a moment longer and then turned his attention back to his computer. "No, thanks."

I smiled anyway and turned to Mokuba. "What about you? I'll be passing _As You Like It_, and I know how much you like their ice cream," I said. The younger boy's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.

"Can I get a banana split?"

I beamed. "Sure, what flavors?"

Mokuba thought for a moment. "Well, I really want cookie dough... Oh but those banana splits are really big..." He turned to his brother. "Will you split it with me, Seto?"

His brother paused in his typing and closed his eyes. "Fine."

I turned to him this time. "Is there any flavors you'd like?"

Gruffly, he said, "Surprise me," and tossed me a bill. I stared at it before shaking my head, but Mokuba wouldn't give me a chance to give it back, for he'd sprung up and near-pushed me out the door with a cheerful, "Thanks, Leena!"

Once again, I found myself standing outside Mr. Kaiba's office, this time, dumbfounded. Trust Seto Kaiba to throw out money like it was nothing. I'd been perfectly willing to pay for it, but he'd taken the fight out of me with that gesture, so easily. I wouldn't deny his hospitality, because he could be so much more stubborn; I'd seen that.

Not ten minutes later, I was staring into the case of assorted flavors, debating which ones to get. Mokuba wanted cookie dough, but Mr. Kaiba had said to surprise him. Why did he have to make it so difficult for me? Well, there was no way I'd be so cheap as to get common flavors like vanilla and chocolate, since they would pale in comparison to the cookie dough.

Seto Kaiba struck me as a mint-sort of man, so I ordered a hefty scoop of mint chocolate chip along with the cookie dough. That just left the third flavor. I tried to think back to when I was a child; what flavors had I liked? I'd been weird and wanted sorbet alongside pistachio, so I'd ordered a cup of that for myself. Perhaps they would like pistachio as well? I was just about to order that when moose tracks caught my eye. This was tough. In the end, I just said screw it, get the moose tracks. (Besides, who knew if Mokuba had an allergy or not?)

I paid the woman behind the counter for Mr. Kaiba's separately, then for my own, and left the shop with a heavy bag of ice cream. Lucky for me, the ice cream would stay cold for two reasons: one being that the weather was starting to get cooler as autumn rolled in, and two, there was a small refrigerator beside my desk back at Kaiba Corp.

Before I headed back, I stopped by my favorite little cafe, nestled in a little niche in a side street, and picked up two mugs of pumpkin spiced cappuccino. Ariel, the cashier, gave me a couple of sugar cookies as compliments. With all these things, I made my way back to my office.

Setting the bag of treats on my desk, I got everything situated. My eyes widened in delight at the decked-out monster that they called a banana split: three scoops of ice cream completely covered with hot fudge, strawberry and marshmallow syrup, whipped cream, and maraschino cherries, and flanked by two large halves of a banana. I hoped Mokuba and his brother had an appetite.

I put the two spoons on either side of the dish as I scooped it up by the bottom, grabbed one of the cappuccinos and quickly rapped on the bottom of my boss's door with my foot. Mokuba opened it and I saw his eyes bug out as he took in the size of the ice cream. I set the sweet treat on the coffee table in front of the lounge sofas before turning and placing the carafe of steaming liquid on Mr. Kaiba's desk. He stared at it mutely, though I knew he was questioning it, as I fished out the change from my pocket.

"Thank you, Leena!" the younger boy chimed before digging into his ice cream.

"No problem, Mokuba," I answered. I turned to see Mr. Kaiba reaching for the mug. "It's pumpkin spice," I supplied, hopefully. He paused before taking a quick, hesitant sip. I watched his face for any signs that I'd made a mistake, but he merely nodded and took another, longer sip. He looked up and his azure eyes were boring into my chocolate ones.

"Thanks."

I turned and made for the door. "You're welcome." I smiled and exited his office, pressing my back against the door to stop my racing heart. I could hear Mokuba's muffled cries of "Look, Seto! Mint! How'd she know it was our favorite, I wonder?"

Thinking of those blue eyes softening and closing in pleasure as he took a few bites of the cool, minty cream only sped my already throbbing pulse quicker. _'God, I can't be thinking of this now,'_ I mentally berated myself. I made my way to my desk as I felt my heart shudder when I placed my hand over it. Sitting, I dug into my own frozen treat, hoping it would cool me down enough to focus on my work and save my fantasies for later.

**Teehee, Leena and her crazy thoughts. Just a note: Pumpkin spice latte is amazing! I absolutely love autumn just for giving us pumpkins! Lol. Please let me know what you think, and yeah, I know this is really only filler for now. I'll get into the real plot soon. I promise. Though I've kinda run into a bit of a problem... I'm getting all excited for this story that I don't want to work on my Bakura story! Maybe if I got more reviews for it, I'd be better inspired to continue. We'll see what I get, I guess. If you review, you get a lovely Kaiba plushie! *holds up plushie above pit of screaming fangirls* Let me hear you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm so glad I've got some great reviewers! Many thanks to **_purplekiss95_**, **_Miko Hayashi_**,** _Purplebabe_**, **_ShadowedPuppeteer_** and **_BleedingAutumn_** for reviewing! **_*throws Kaiba plushies over pit of raving fangirls to reviewers* _**Uh oh, hurry and run! The fangirls are making human ladders! **_*watches fangirls climb out of the pit* _**You all go! I'll hold them off! Back fiends!**

**Disclaimer:** _*Ryou walks center stage with some papers in his hand*_

**Ryou: Hello, everyone! Due to my less-than-main character status and the fact that I don't get enough screen time, I've taken up a job here at Fanfiction to help authors with their disclaimers. NJPickleFiend doesn't own YuGiOh! or its characters, but she does own the plot and her character, Leena. That being said, please enjoy the fanfic. And on a separate note, please watch Zorc and Pals... We need the ratings.**

_Chapter 4_

Darkness surrounded me for a brief moment before I found myself flooded with light, a spotlight, to be exact. I had no inkling whatsoever of where I was or how I'd gotten there. What had happened to me? Had I gotten kidnapped, and for what purpose? Nothing was coming to me as something hummed deep in my chest. It took me a second before I realized that it wasn't me who was humming, but the entire room I stood in seemed to vibrate. Wait, was I in a room? Funny, I hadn't noticed before, but I could make out double doors just ahead.

Oh, that was right. I was in my office. The spotlight was one of the ceiling lights.

And those doors lead to Mr. Kaiba's room.

Just as I pondered the things that those doors guarded, they swung open. My heart began hammering in my chest as he stalked towards me with his eyes burning cold, like ice. Yet his smile, well, it was more of a smirk, only served to make my pulse jump and race more.

"Mr. Kaiba," I began, "Where are you headed to all fancied up?"

The CEO was dressed to the nines in a dark tux that contrasted with his crisp white shirt. His shoes were so polished that I could see myself in them. Even his hair looked shinier, as though he'd put some product in it. He looked as though he'd just stepped out of a James Bond film.

He stepped closer, and I shrank back nervously. He had somewhere to be, and I wouldn't stay in his way. But instead of heading to the elevator, he crept towards me, his smile softening the hard edge to his eyes. My lower back hit the edge of my desk and I came to an abrupt halt, yet he stalked ever closer. Reaching out, I found my breath catch as he cupped my chin and tipped it up to meet his eyes, blue fire.

"Leena," he breathed, and I could feel his warmth seep through me, spreading all the way up to my cheeks, "How many times must I tell you to call me Seto?"

My brain automatically stopped functioning, for I couldn't remember a time when he had. But, then, Seto Kaiba did that to me, made me lose track of where I was and what I was doing. It had taken a lot of skill to keep track of the things I did in his presence, but I was far from being a master...

Not when he was this close to me...

And staring at me as though I were a three-course meal, and he, a starving man.

Ever so slowly, his eyes closed and his head bent down to mine. I tilted my head back and leaned into his touch-

"Leena, are you okay?" A high voice brought me slamming back to reality. I blinked rapidly as I realized that Mokuba was staring at me from the seat across the room. My cheeks felt so hot, like I could burn the entire building of Kaiba Corp. to the ground if I leaned on its walls. I flushed deeper in embarrassment as Mokuba caught me and hauled me out of a daydream. His eyes were wide with concern. "You look flushed. You got a fever?"

From beside his brother, the elder Kaiba merely lifted his gaze from his laptop to glance in my direction and I averted my gaze quickly. "I-I'm okay, Mokuba..."

The thirteen year old hopped off the seat and bounded toward me, hand held to my forehead. "You feel really hot, Leena! You should go home!"

Oh god, why me? Mokuba was mistaking the blush of embarrassment coloring my cheeks for a fever. I waved my hands quickly. "No, Mokuba. Really, I'm fine." The last thing I needed was for my own boss to think I was sick and send me home; who would get all that work done? Besides, I wanted to stay by Mr. Kaiba's side as long as possible.

So I was head over heels for the guy. So what?

Mokuba's mouth turned into a small pout as he made a little "moue" sound. "You sure?" He lifted his hand nonchalantly. "You work so hard all the time; you could take a sick day, you know."

I turned my gaze downward; the burning sensation was reaching my ears now. Maybe I was sick, after all. I moved a few papers around on my desk, trying to find something to do. This was beyond awkward. "It's okay, Mokuba. I'm fine." As I worked, my hand jarred my cupful of pens, sending them sprawling over my desk. One rolled to the floor and as I stood to retrieve them, I was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness that made me sit back down abruptly. I closed my eyes briefly to aleviate the dizzy spell.

"Leena."

My eyes snapped open to find Mr. Kaiba hovering over me, stoic as ever. One cool hand raised to my forehead, held there for a second before he took it back and wiped it with a handkerchief. "You're burning up. I'll have one of the security guards come escort you to your car." He straightened and reached for the phone on my desk.

I sighed in agitation. Maybe I did need a day off, but still, there was a lot I still had to do, like answer his phone calls, schedule his meetings, weed out his applications and request forms. If I left, who would do it? Seto Kaiba didn't hire a back-up secretary in the event that I called out sick, which I never did. He was that damn confident that it would not be necessary.

"Mr. Kaiba, your appointments..." I began.

"Shut up, Leena," he grumbled, "I won't have you working while sick." He scribbled something on a piece of paper as the guard answered. "Come to my office immediately. Ms. Marr will be taking the day off." He ripped off the note, handing it to me as he hung up the phone. "Just go home, Leena. I can answer my own damn phone calls for one day."

The tone of his voice told me in itself I was not to argue, so I didn't. Besides, when he said he wouldn't have be working while sick, I had a feeling he wasn't just doing it to prevent the spread of sickness in his building; I actually entertained the notion that Mr. Kaiba actually cared for my well-being. Gathering my few belongings up into my purse, I shrugged on my jacket and gingerly climbed out of my seat. The security guard came through the elevator, a tall, stocky man with a crew-cut and dark sunglasses, even though the sky was overcast with light grey.

I glanced back at my boss as he returned to his computer, sitting by the large windows of my "office". He scowled darkly, and I remembered why he was out here and not in his own office; for some reason, the outlets in his office were malfunctioning, so he was utilizing the ones by me. His laptop was running out of juice and he needed it, so he'd sat patiently there, ignoring everything around him. Including me.

Until now.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," I spoke, but he barely gave me a glance. His brother, meanwhile, jumped up and waved enthusiastically.

"Feel better, Leena!"

"Thanks, Mokuba. I'll try."

The younger Kaiba instructed me to get plenty of rest and drink lots of chicken noodle soup. I smiled at his concern and lifted my hand to my head. I guess I really was sick; I only hoped that it wouldn't last long so that I could return to work as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank my loyal reviewers for all their support: **_ShadowedPuppeteer, BleedingAutumn, _**and **_Miko Hayashi_**. Thank you for everything! Now, please enjoy this next installment, as well as this box of pocky!**

**Disclaimer: NJPickleFiend owns a couple hundred shirts, an empty fishtank, a Blackberry 9700, and a bunch of stuffed animals, but she does NOT own YuGiOh! or Seto Kaiba.**

_Chapter 5_

My father muttered irritably as he took the thermometer out from under my tongue and checked it's readings. "Yup, 102.4 degrees," he grumbled and slapped his thigh. "You might be out for more than a day, kiddo. Should I call that Kaiba guy?" Dad sounded concerned, though I didn't blame him. If my daughter randomly caught a fever over 100 degrees, I'd be worried, too. Though, I had to admit, this wasn't my worst, but it sure felt like it.

I groaned in pain and suffering; snuggled under a few quilts as I was, it was unbearably hot, but my dad had the notion that if I sweated the fever out, I'd be fine. I knew he felt bad about putting me through this agony, but it was how his mother had treated him, and how _her_ mother treated _her._ "I just hope I didn't give it to him or Mokuba," I mumbled, barely intelligible in my feverous delirium.

The last time I had a fever this bad, I'd nearly died. I'd been thirteen at the time and my temperature had sky-rocketed to 104.3. I'd suffered wild hallucinations and my skin had become so hot that you could probably use my body as an indoor grill. Any higher and I could have lost serious brain function.

"Nah, don't be worried about them," Dad told me, gently, "I'm sure they've got some high-class doctors that wait on them hand and foot if they so much as sneeze."

"Still... I have so much work to do." I felt my eyes roll up into my head and squeezed them tightly shut. On top of my muffled senses, overheating body, and concentration-lacking mind, I had the worst migraine in history; it had to be that bad. Dad had given me his strongest painkillers six hours ago to numb the pain, and they hadn't taken off the edge. Worse still was the waste basket beside my bed, practically filled with whatever it was I'd eaten previously, or tried to eat and wouldn't stay down, all in a creamy, chunky slop of vomit. Even my overstuffed nose couldn't block out the smell; Dad was wearing a handkerchief over his face as he gathered up the trash bag and took it away, bringing another clean one in its place.

"Not no more, you don't," he stated as he sat by my bed. "I sure as Hell ain't letting no daughter of mine work just a day after something like this. This might take a week to get out of your system. I just wish I could get you to a doctor to get you treated, but you ain't going nowhere in this condition." He stood and reached for the phone. "Lemme call that boss of yours. I'll set him straight."

I groaned in protest, but he would hear none of it. He dialed the number on the business card I'd acquired from work and waited patiently as the phone rang. "Hello, may I speak to a Mr. Seto Kaiba?" A brief pause as whoever was on the other end spoke. "Oh, ok. Listen, Mr. Kaiba, my name is Gabe Marr; I'm Leena's father."

Another pause.

"Well, to tell ya the truth, she's not looking too good. Fever of 102.4. She's a trooper, though, let me tell you."

He laughed after another brief pause.

"Yeah, that's my girl."

If I wasn't sick right now, my face would be burning up regardless. Did dad really have to boast about me over the phone?

To my own boss?

How in Hell was I supposed to face him now? What could possibly be going through his mind at this very moment? What was playing across his face? Was it disgust? Amusement? Cold indifference?

"Listen, I haven't gotten a chance to take her to a doctor. Will she need a note to come back to work?"

A pause.

"Yeah, she's in no shape to be moving right now. I don't think this'll clear up within a day. I'd guess a little under a week, at least."

What could Mr. Kaiba possibly be saying to him now?

"Well, that'd be really appreciated, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you."

I didn't hear the end of the conversation, as I'd drifted off to sleep. I don't know how long I stayed asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was staring up into bright green orbs wearily. The man pulled back a bit and I saw a slightly aged face. "Who are you?" I murmured. Was this a hallucination induced by my fever?

The man smiled brightly at me. "My name is Dr. Yamada." My brow knit in confusion before he supplied the answer to my unasked question. "Mr. Kaiba sent me to diagnose you."

Ah, so that was it. Wait, what? Seto Kaiba, world-renowned, cold-eyed billionaire and teenage CEO of his own virtual reality company, the man who I served as secretary to, sent his personal doctor to my door to check up on me?

Well, that solved the dilemma of getting me to a hospital.

Was this Mr. Kaiba's way of showing he cared? Or maybe he was just protecting an asset to Kaiba Corp. My heart wilted a little at that, but I tried to be positive and convince myself of the former option, which was easy given my current, loopy state.

After a brief examination, which included Dr. Yamada taking my temperature, blood pressure, and checking my eyes, ears, and swabbing my throat, it was concluded that, yes, I was in no shape to go to work for a total of five days. The kind man jotted down a note, handing to my father the prescription to fill at our nearest pharmacy, and told me to get as much rest as I could, drink fluids on a regular basis to help build my immune system, and that the basis of my diet was restricted to chicken soup and crackers. He also advised me to get some Pepto Bismol to help with my nausea and upset stomach.

My father showed Dr. Yamada to the door and came back. "Well, that Kaiba may be a bit rough around the edges, but he knows how to treat his employees," he glowed.

"Yes," I answered, miserably, the burn in my cheeks as much from embarrassment as from my failing health, "Yes, he does."

**I originally had a second part to this chapter, but I couldn't get it right. It just didn't flow, so I cut it out. I kinda like these shorter chapters anyway. Maybe if I can jumpstart my brain again after this last little bit of writer's block, I can start making the chapters longer. I hope so. Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to take this time to thank my lovely reviewers, whose helpful insight fuels my drive to write. Thanks so much, **_Miko Hayashi_**, **_ColonKellyHigginsGoil304_**, **_ShadowedPuppeteer_**, **_BleedingAutumn_**, and **_Seto Kaiba 4 eva_**. **_*passes donuts around* _**For my dear reviewers, this chapter is for you! For all who review, you get Kaiba Corp. brand soda! **_*holds up a can and looks at it* _**I didn't know you made soda, Kaiba.**

**And, as asked for by **_ShadowedPuppeteer_**, you all get some more SetoLeena **_**FLUFF! And it's a longer chapter! Enjoy! :3**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

_Chapter 6_

It's funny how your mind drifts when you're near-dead in your bed. You stare at the ceiling and think of things long past, sentimental things that almost bring tears to your eyes and make you feel like shit for having to leave it all behind. Maybe I was being dramatic, but the fever had hijacked my body full-force and I was caught in its hot clutches.

Staring at the smooth deep blue paint above me made me think of Seto Kaiba. His eyes were the exact color, I realized. In fact, his eyes were the very first memory I had of him. I distinctly remembered sitting outside his office door, waiting anxiously for the dreaded interview that would make or break me. If I couldn't get this job, I had no idea what I'd do to help my father pay off the debts on our shoulders. I'd been so nervous that I'd just about jumped out of my own skin when I heard the elevator _ding_. My eyes snapped over to the entrance and were met with cold, blue eyes.

I had drowned in those eyes for a few moments before my legs forced my body to snap up off the seat and I bent in a bow. His voice had brought me out of it, though.

"Leena Marr." It wasn't a question. He seemed to already know who I was when I was certain he'd never met me before. Other potential employers had asked what my name was, which I realized at that point had been completely unprofessionally unprepared of them. This Seto Kaiba was top dollar and his cool indifference just proved it. There hadn't been any inflection in his voice, no sign of warmth to hint that I may or may not have been favored. He was a smooth businessman, and that was all it came down to: would I prove to be a useful asset to the company?

Moments later, I was nervously twiddling my thumbs while he looked over my resume. Another thing I'd never know about Mr. Kaiba was that he was just slightly far-sighted; he'd taken out a sleek pair of reading glasses and positioned them at the end of his nose as he looked over the forms. Every now and then, his eyes would dart over to me, and I would look away, as though he were trying to find every point I'd gone through in my resume in my person. After another few minutes, the silence was becoming unbearable, and he abruptly let the arm holding my papers fall to his desk and he stared at me over the rim of his glasses. His stare was so cold, maybe even somewhat deadpan. Was he trying to intimidate me?

I swallowed visibly as his other hand reached up and plucked his spectacles away from his face, deftly folding them into the collar of his immaculate dress shirt. "You're applying for the position of lobby clerk." Resting his elbows on his desk, he leaned forward, laced his fingers together and observed me over them. "What makes you think you're fit to work for my company?"

Wow, he was cut-throat. And blunt. I'd started having regrets as soon as this interview started, but I pushed them aside. If I didn't get this job, I convinced myself there would be other opportunities (but how many of them paid as much as this one might? the little voice in the back of my head pointed out). I cleared my throat and averted my eyes a bit so I wasn't staring at him directly as I replied, "My uncle owned a small business for which I worked part-time as a receptionist. Although he later sold to another company, I stayed with him for a couple summers, so I know the company from the ground up. I've had a lot of experience and my organization skills are top-notch."

He merely nodded and continued the interrogation. The questions had been so difficult to answer, but I did my best to be truthful and seem enthusiastic about the position. What could I bring to the company? How long would I stay with them? What important trends did I see in the Kaiba Corp. industry? What are my long-range goals? I mulled over my answers before I responded; it took a lot of thought, especially in front of him. None of my other potential employers had been so ruthless and intimidating with their interviews.

A short while later, I was dismissed without even a courtesy handshake. Just an "I'll notify you when a decision has been reached," and though he didn't have to say it, his tone basically said it for him: _'Now get out of my office.' _I passed by his then-secretary, who'd given me a nasty glare and a nasally, overconfident, "Come back soon," as though she was certain I'd never get hired and knew I wouldn't be back. After that interview, I, myself, was convinced that Seto Kaiba had found little to no benefit by taking me on as an employee, and I began contemplating other potential places to scope out for applications.

A week later, I'd received a phone call from none other than the secretary with the nasal problems. She certainly didn't seem so cheerful as she gave me a congratulatory message and a request from Mr. Kaiba to appear in his office the next day for a follow-up. She briskly hung up and I was left listening to the dial tone in utter shock. I hung up my end and walked to the living room in a daze. My father glanced up from the television as I stood beside him, my eyes fixed on the screen, unseeing.

"What's up?" Dad asked. I could feel his concerned eyes on me, and I turned, a half-smile drifting on my lips.

"I got the job."

~*KC*~

After a few days, my fever had dissipated, but I was nowhere near ready to return to work. I was still shaking like a leaf and couldn't keep much down in terms of solids. Anything that went down my throat came back up in a chunky, sloppy, slimey mess only minutes, sometimes seconds, later. After my Dad saw how dehydrated I was becoming, he kept me on a strictly liquid diet.

The worst part was trying to swallow both the fluid medecine my farther had picked up at the pharmacy and the horse pill the doctor prescribed that sent him there in the first place. I was so weak, my father didn't even want to leave the house, afraid I'd stumble and pass out on my way to or in the bathroom. As it was, he'd taken his own sick days off work to take care of me. I'd told him not to, since we needed all the money we could get, but he assured me they would cover a basic week's pay and that I was more important to him than paying off the house and his and Mommy's debts.

"Leelee, I'm gonna take a walk to the store for some more soup," my father announced, shrugging on his coat, "Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

I shifted a bit to better see him over my Leaning Tower of Used Tissues. "I'll be fine, Dad," I bit out as a sneeze threatened to burn through my nose. My voice was now so nasally, I reminded myself of Mr. Kaiba's former secretary, Chen Su. I hoped I started to feel better soon; I'd hated Chen Su. "But can you pick me up some Mucinex, or whatever they have that's closest to it?"

He ruffled my hair and smiled, "Of course." I watched him leave through my door and heard his descent to the front door. However, not a minute later, he was back with a bit of a delighted yet puzzled look. "Leena, there's someone who wants to see you."

I opened my eyes to see none other than Mokuba at the edge of my bed, beaming at me like I wasn't sick to my stomach and hanging onto a paper bag which he set down. "Hey, Leena! How you feeling?"

I shifted. "Mokuba? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I was surprised but ecstatic, and touched by the teen's caring so much about me to visit. I held up a hand. "You shouldn't get much closer. I'd feel terrible if I passed this off to you."

The younger Kaiba laughed lightly. "Wow, you do sound terrible! Kinda like Seto's old secretary!" He made a face; I remembered the time he confided to me his dislike of Chen Su and how happy he'd been that I'd taken her place. "Even Seto couldn't stand her! He likes you so much better than her!" At his words, I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice and continued his rant. "At least you do your job right and aren't pushy and nasty. And you don't sound like her... Well, not all the time." He chuckled. "Anyway, Leena, it's Saturday. We were just coming back from lunch and thought you might like some soup from the restaurant. Seto said it would be a good idea, isn't that right, bro?"

I nearly jumped when I lifted my eyes and saw my own boss standing just outside the doorway, engrossed in conversation with my dad; well, he seemed to be listening while my father talked his ear off. Then again, maybe he wasn't listening at all; after a year being near the CEO, I still never knew. At his brother's calling, those cool, blue eyes slid to mine and he nodded, stepping forward and pulling Mokuba slightly away from the bed.

"It's chicken potato," Mr. Kaiba elaborated. To emphasize it, Mokuba pulled out a large container of creamy, thick liquid. I could see little bits of celery and other veggies floating around in the substance and felt my mouth water.

"My brother gets it for me all the time when I get sick!" Mokuba stated. "It's my favorite and it really helps! But you should keep tissues handy."

"I don't have a problem with that," I said, holding up a clump of tissues. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, but I was really touched. How often did Seto Kaiba make house calls when his employees got sick? Not often. Maybe it was only at Mokuba's urging, but then why did he come into the house instead of sending a bodyguard or something?

Still, the thought of my boss, the object of my secret affection, seeing me so vulnerable and disgusting nearly mortified me.

I raised my eyes to meet Mr. Kaiba's and smiled. "Thank you," I breathed out, though it came out beyond muffled by my plugged sinuses, "You didn't have to send a doctor. It was very kind of you."

"When will you be able to return?" he asked, steel in his voice. I nearly winced, but was able to pass it off as a sneeze.

"Soon. I hope to get back to the office as soon as possible," I answered. "I just have a bit of a stomach virus right now."

"When do you think will be the earliest convenience?"

I thought about it. "Earliest, probably Monday."

With that, he turned. "I'll see you back in your office on Monday, then. Come along, Mokuba." My dad trailed after him, eager to show him the door and not seem like a terrible host.

Mokuba made a face at the door before he turned back to me. "Don't mind him. He just _really_ wants you back. He's been going insane answering all the phone calls and making and breaking appointments. He kept asking me when I thought would be a good time to get you back." He shook his head. "You should have seen him, Leena! Even Cami, the lobbyist on the first floor, quit because he snapped at her yesterday when he came in."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, "Not Cami! I liked her."

"I'll see what I can do," the thirteen year old said, "I can probably persuade him to hire her back. He's been so irritable. I think having you there calms him down a lot, because, honestly, he hasn't fired nearly as many people since you've been there."

This really made me think now. It took a little while to let that sink in. I was having a beneficial effect not only on my boss, but on the company itself, it sounded like. That went straight to my head before I floated back down to Earth. I couldn't believe that it was simply because of me that people within Kaiba Corp still kept their jobs. I'd heard about how ruthless Seto Kaiba was, had seen it on several occasions. To be honest, I was tickled pink just to hear someone say I was good for the Seto Kaiba, even if it wasn't the man himself.

I guess it was like the fairy-tale said: Beauty tames the savage Beast.

**Does that count as fluff? Teehee. I hope you liked it. The main plot should be coming soon. I'm just building the setting and characters. And I've decided to finish this as a separate entry from Love Like Winter, since this seems to be more popular at the moment. Thanks guys! Please review and let me know how you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, thank you guys, so much, for all your reviews! I haven't gotten this many and updated so fast since Shade's Hollow. It makes me so happy to know that you all like my story. Thanks so much to **_ShadowedPuppeteer, Miko Hayashi, xxpinkblinkxx, Cster, BleedingAutumn, setos angel01, Little Hana-Chan, _**and**_ shadow182angel_** for all your support and love! For this, you get... Spiced Pumpkin Lattes and Carrot Cake! Or Mocha Lattes and Chocolate Meltdown Brownies, if you don't like carrots and pumpkins. Take your pick! **_*watches reviewers happily munching away*_** Yay! I should open up a cafe. Teehee! And you also get a longer chapter! Thanks so much, guys!**

**Disclaimer: **_*Seto walks into his office to see me sitting in his chair, scribbling on his notes* *he crosses his arms*_

**Seto: What are you doing? You shouldn't be here! Get out of my chair! You don't own it! Or YuGiOh! for that matter.**

**Me: **_*sobs* _**I know I don't, but you didn't have to rub it in! **_*suddenly calm* *raises head and smirks evilly* _**Card games on motorcycles!**

**Seto: Noooo! Blasphemer! **_*the employees of Kaiba Corp and the rest of the YuGiOh! world panic, screaming "Card games on motorcycles!" repeatedly* _**Look what you've started!**

_Chapter 7_

When I walked into my office on Monday, I noted the odd silence permeating the room. I glanced around, trying to find the source of it. Ah, maybe that was it: the coffee machine wasn't on. I walked over to it and flipped the switch before noting that it still hadn't turned on. I panicked slightly; was it broken? Inspecting it, I found there to be slight dents in the hard metal shell, and the cord was not plugged in. That was very odd, but I soon figured out what happened as Mokuba strolled in.

"Oh," he said, sobering as he stared at the coffee maker as though it held a bad memory. "Uhm, Seto, kinda... got angry with it." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate further. "He's had a really rough week without you here," the child stated, "Uhm, let's just say he had a bit of a temper tantrum."

I blinked and turned away. "No comment."

"Well, could you give this to him?" He handed me a folder and began backing away. "I kinda left my tutor to bring this up here." With that, he turned and left with a parting wave and a small "Thanks!"

Shaking my head, I placed the folder on my desk and bent to the task of restarting the coffee machine. With that, I figured it would be best to give my boss both his morning coffee and files at the same time, when I suddenly had a thought: today was Monday. Since Mokuba expected the file to be delivered now, did that mean Mr. Kaiba was here and not in school today? Usually, he went to Domino High School in the week, and I, as his secretary, made the excuse to businesses wanting to speak to him that he was in a meeting. Come to think of it, had he gone to school at all this past week while I wasn't here to take his calls? Had he skipped school?

With a fresh mug of coffee and whatever Mokuba wanted deilvered to his brother, I made my way to my boss' office door and rapped lightly with my knuckles on the hard wood. "Mr. Kaiba?" I inquired. Hearing no answer, I tried the handle, finding it unlocked. That was weird; he normally only left it unlocked while he was here, so then, he wasn't at school?

I gently pushed the door open and my heart stopped when I entered. At first, I perceived his desk to be empty, but there was, indeed, a figure slumped over his desk. I approached slowly, and sure enough, there was my boss, dozing on his desk, his folded arms acting as a pillow. His even breaths stirred a few frazzled locks of hair in his eyes. His laptop was up and running, but unused at the moment.

I smiled, setting his coffee down with the file underneath, and gently pulled his computer out from under his arms, closing it and setting it aside. I took a closer look at the man who I called my superior and noted with distress the bags under his eyes and his rumpled appearance. He looked as though he'd gone through Hell and back; was this the result of my absence this entire week?

I so dearly wanted to brush his bangs out from his face and tentatively reached to do so. My breath hitched slightly as he exhaled rather abruptly and noisily, but my shaking fingers eventually did press over his sleeping brow, moving those little wisps of hair away from his angel's face. It's so strange, seeing his usually stoic demeanor changed in sleep. He looked more a child now, and I realized this was a once-in-a-lifetime glimpse that I would never again see.

At once, I felt terrible for getting sick and subjecting him to the torturous demands of the other companies scrambling around for his attention. I so desperately wished I could do more to help him while I was away from my office. It would be so much more convenient to him; I wouldn't mind so much, so long as he got the rest he deserved. Maybe there was something I could do, maybe have an office phone set up at my house, in my room to answer Mr. Kaiba's calls, even when I was away. Maybe.

Not wanting to stir him further, I placed his mug of coffee on his desk, out of range in case he moved in his sleep and accidentally spilled it, and slipped Mokube's file on top of his closed computer. Grabbing a sticky note and pen, I jotted a small note explaining that Mokuba had delivered the file, and stuck it on the folder. I honestly hoped Mr. Kaiba could read my scrawl, but dismissed it and put the pen back in its place. After quietly arranging his desk in a neater fashion than when I found it, I departed with one last long look at him.

He looked so peaceful. So at ease. I briefly had an image of what he might look like while in bed, perhaps just woken from a restful slumber. I pressed the button on his wall to close the shutters on his windows to dim the room slightly, and left with that fantasy still with me.

~*KC*~

I looked up when I heard the opening of a door, and out strode Mr. Kaiba, looking more rested than he had when I'd last seen him. He glanced at me and nodded. "Leena."

I smiled in reply. "Mr. Kaiba." I glanced down at my desk-calendar, at the scribbles and question marks next to some dates. "The Arimori Brothers requested a date between the coming Thursday and next Tuesday that would appeal to you best for a meeting."

He turned his gaze to the coffee pot, half-full, and strode easily to it. I hadn't noticed the mug in his hand as he refilled it with the still-warm brew. "Tell them that the earliest I'm available is that Tuesday, then. I plan on taking a week to myself."

I frowned down at another date circled on the calendar. "Mr. Kaiba, your corporate banquet is this Friday. Will you be attending?"

"Of course not," he stated, "I have more important matters to attend to than entertaining a bunch of stuffed shirts eager to get their claws in my company." He took a long swig of the steaming liquid and I watched his face relax visibly. I vaguely wondered if it was _my _coffee or just coffee in general that made him calmer. His eyes slid open then and focused on me intensely over the rim of his mug; I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he seemed to be comtemplating something, and that something involved me. "Go in my stead, Leena."

If I had been drinking something at that exact moment, I'd have spit it out in shock. Instead, I settled for letting my eyes widen and my mouth hung open just slightly. "Mr. Kaiba," I stuttered, "I couldn't possibly..."

"It wasn't a request," he answered, coolly. He pinned me to my seat with those piercing blue eyes of his; I was immobilized so easily, it was like a snake hypnotizing a bird before the kill. Did he even know what he could do to me? He had to, because he used every possible opportunity to control me effortlessly.

I struggled to find a logical excuse. "I wouldn't know what to say to anybody who would talk to me."

"Don't give me that, Leena," he smirked, "Why do you think I moved you up to this rank so quickly if not for your brilliant ability to dodge others' questions?"

Needing to lighten the mood, for my own sake, I threw in, "Oh. So it wasn't just to get Chen Su out of this place, then? I feel so much better now that I know you value more than just my convenience at the time."

His smirk only widened, though he now looked more like he was trying to to remind himself of his pesky ex-secretary. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't afford a compliment once in a while," he added, his voice taking on the barest hint of a teasing note that I barely picked up. After refilling his mug again, he strode past me to his office doors, opening them as he said, "Just go to the dinner, Leena. Have a good time, but don't forget why you're there in the first place."

As he shut those doors behind him without even a glance back in my direction, I wilted, miserably. "But I don't even have anything to wear..."

**Do I sense a PLOT arising? It can't be! Not after all this lovely filler! Teehee, I'm just joking. Whatever awaits Leena at the banquet? Friends? Enemies? Frilly, chocolate desserts? Review and find out! ^-^ Thanks everyone for giving me so much love! Keep it up and I'll keep writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay! thanks to all my beautiful reviewers!**

_ShadowedPuppeteer: _**Heehee, well, neither of us are guilty of that, are we? And I'm certainly not guilty of being inspired by such a fanart of a sleeping Kaiba. No, never. And, of course there will be decadent chocolate sweets to nomnom on. You'll find out in this chapter just how big a sweet tooth Leena has.**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva:_** I'm so honored to have received your Medal of Excellence. *blushes, bowing ten thousand times* And I'm so, so, SO glad you like the plot (not that you really know what it is yet. Heh heh...). Thanks ever so much!**

_BleedingAutumn:_** I know, right? We might have to replay the tapes to be sure, but I'm positive that Leena's breached his defenses enough to see his humorous side. And millions of YuGiOh! fans didn't think he **_**had**_** a funny side. And yeah, he does tend to lean on Leena a bit, but that's kinda what she's there for. You may be waiting patiently, but I'm finding it so difficult to move this slowly to make it realistic and in-character for Kaiba. But it'll be worth the wait, I assure you. ;)**

_xxpinkblinkxx:_** I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^^**

_Miko Hayashi:_** Well, here's you MOAR! ^^**

_TaintedSnow2009:_** I'm glad, just as I'm glad to see a new face. Welcome aboard the Good Ship Secretary!**

_DaAmazingMeepers:_** Your pen name made me lol like no tomorrow. I can't help but think of the people from Sesame Street who only say "Meep". More chapters are coming, and I'm trying to make them longer. I'm glad you like the story so far. ^^**

_shadow182angel: _***passes out frilly chocolates* Of course! Why shouldn't I indulge my reviewers in only the best, most delicate fineries they deserve? Courtesy of Kaiba Corp. *Seto in background throws a fit at hearing this, and Leena tries to calm him down* Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, whatever. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, and you're absolutely right about his age compared to his status. It's kind of easy to forget about those important factors when writing Kaiba, especially because he's such a hot-shot businessman. Glad you like it!**

**Wow, it's been a while since I've answered reviews like that. I kinda missed it. I usually answer reviews from my phone since it has the internet, but it takes so long and can get annoying. *le sigh* Anyway, here's chappie 8! And all my reviewers get Strawberry-Kiwi-Lime Smoothies, made with organic lime juice and fresh fruit! *passes out drinks***

**Disclaimer: I-ay ont-day own-ay uGiOh!-Yay! But I do own Leena. If you review, I'll cut a pomegranate for you! *eating pomegranate arils***

**Consider this fanservice. *wink***

_Chapter 8_

I often wonder how I get into messes like this, until I remind myself that I work for the world's top corporate business run by one of the world's richest, most successful men, and also one of the top voted most eligible bachelors. If Mr. Kaiba were here instead of me, I'm sure it would be the ladies looking on with lustful eyes and winning smiles while the men, looking on in envy, try to wheedle their way into a bargain or merger with the Kaiba Corporation.

But, no; instead, the roles were reversed as corporate suits leered at me, obviously thinking me so weak as to sell Mr. Kaiba's company out while his back was turned. I knew exactly what they were thinking; "Easy target", "fresh meat". My mind was spinning with the overwhelming notion that I could very well be swarmed by offers and not pay attention to what I say or do to back myself up.

Mr. Kaiba had thrown me in the lion's den, without so much as a slingshot to defend myself...

No, that wasn't true. Mr. Kaiba wouldn't have made me come here if he didn't trust that I would do my very best to avoid drawing attention to myself and deter anyone's chance to persuade me to make a deal. I was here to gather information, a spy, on who had the best offer, who was best to avoid, and who would easily sell out to Mr. Kaiba due to financial trouble. Who would be so desperate to merge and benefit Kaiba Corp. in any way possible.

That thought gave me a bit of strength as I wove my way through the crowded restaurant to the tables in the back. I scoped out the competition; corporate suits with pretty things clinging to their arm, trophy wives, perhaps. I bet less than half of them had the brains to understand what their husbands did for a living, unless they were properly trained and had the experience of working there. Who knew, and who was I to judge, anyway?

I was greeted by a brief pause in conversation and felt my face heat up as many pairs of eyes turned to me. I bit back the urge to retort "What?" and strengthened my posture to ensure them I meant business; I wouldn't be intimidated by these people, I refused to be. Seeing a few familiar faces gave me a bit of added strength; I knew how to deal with these people, what to say to assure them Mr. Kaiba was seriously considering their offers. With a brief nod and a friendly smile, I took a seat next to a gentleman I was unfamiliar with, that being the only empty seat at the head of the table at the time.

He was a round gentleman with a weathered face, a carefully trimmed beard, and laughing eyes. Despite having never met this man, I felt more at ease with him than others like him. His eyes seemed to dance as they met mine and he laughed jovially, "I see we meet at last. You must be Mrs. Marr."

Well, how's that for a surprise! That was a voice I recognized. I beamed. "Mr. Kuchizuke, what a pleasant surprise." I vaguely wondered how he instantly knew it was me. "And it's Miss, by the way." I held up my left hand and wiggled my ringless ring finger.

"Ah, my apologies. Well, now I know I can be content to dine in good company," he said, brightly, leaning on his arm. "So, Seto Kaiba sent you in his place, eh?"

I felt my cheeks growing hot; this guy was either psychic or outstandingly good at reading people. "Yes, I'm here on behalf of Mr. Kaiba."

"What has the young man away this time?"

"He's away on personal business," I stated. Hoping he wouldn't catch on to my poking in my own boss's business, I ventured, "Does he go to these dinners often?" I neatly folded my napkin and spread it across my lap as the waiters brought out baskets of bread and pitchers of water.

"Heavens, no!" he guffawed, slapping his knee, "Come to think of it, I'm almost positive he finds excuses not to come. That's not good for so young a man, especially one such as him. He needs to live away from his office once in a while." His eyes narrowed just the slightest, almost winking at me, as he said, "Perhaps you might be able to convince him of this. You seem to have a fancy for it."

Again, my cheeks reddened as I blushed, bowing my head demurely. "You are exceptionally observant, sir."

My statement caused another round of laughter from the businessman and he patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Comes with the job, my dear. Remember," he said, tucking into his food as it arrived, "With sharks like these, here, you must always be on your toes."

I nodded in agreement and gently thanked the waiter as he placed a plate of pasta before me. Over the course of maybe an hour, I dined and made small talk with those around me, gently diverting the questions of many other businessmen all too eager to learn Seto Kaiba's opinion on matters financial and otherwise. I made sure not to speak too much or let myself be silent for too long, keeping an equal amount of attention and attentiveness to help keep conversation going.

"I do hope you're still hungry, Miss Marr," Mr. Kuchizuke gently prodded me with his elbow, "This restaurant has amazing dinners, but their desserts are phenomenal."

I smiled and waited patiently for my turn at the dessert buffet. Mr. Kuchizuke wasn't kidding. The place didn't disappoint. There were so many decadent sweets that I didn't know which one to go for first, and they were all so beautifully crafted that I didn't want to mar their perfection just to get myself a piece. In the end, I settled for a luscious slice of chocolate mousse cake.

Each bite filled me with such intense swellings of joy. The filling practically melted as soon as it touched my tongue, and I could almost feel my body turn into a mushy pile of goo, oozing under my seat in chocolate bliss. I'd never tasted anything like it, and I was positive I'd died and gone to Heaven.

I suddenly found myself wondering if Mr. Kaiba liked desserts. I, myself, had such a big sweet tooth, probably big enough for both of us. I wondered if he'd ever tasted this velvety chocolate dream, fantasized about him sitting bare-chested in a comfy chair, or maybe lounging languidly on a sofa, bare feet crossed contently as a bowl of chocolate mouse, cupped lovingly in his large hands, found its way into his mouth via a spoon. And when he finished it, what then? Did he like to dip his fingers into the gooey mess like I did and lick them off, each rasp of his tongue on his skin as the treat melted away making him only want more?

Oh, god, I had to stop now. Who knew where else my thoughts would turn once I got started? A public restaurant was definitely _not_ the place for my fantasies, especially around his possible business partners or rivals. I gave a quick glance around the tables to see if anybody was looking my way, neglecting to look directly to my right, and noted that everyone was otherwise occupied. Breathing a quick sigh, I stiffened abruptly when I heard a bit of a chuckle.

"Miss Marr, are you, by any chance, allergic to chocolate?" Mr. Kuchizuke asked in a low voice, probably noting my reaction and wanting to do his best to lessen my embarrassment. What a kind man, to be concerned for someone he only just met, and someone like me, without any authority of what goes on behind the scenes at Kaiba Corp. no less.

Bringing my hand up to my face, I felt my skin flush hotter and used my hand as a weak shield against his prying eyes. "I hope not," I joked, lightly, "since I love it so much." I looked back at his face and noted the slightly smug expression there; he looked much like the cat that caught the canary. Clever man, he must have guessed what I was thinking about. Was he observing me this whole time?

I stood gently and excused myself to use the restroom. Throughout it, I was aware of a few sets of eyes on me, but only one was the one I was concerned about.

The water from the sink felt cool on my sweltering neck, and I tried my best to stop the horror and worry sinking into my heart. I felt like I'd been caught with my pants down, not daydreaming as I always did. Well, I reasoned, at least Mr. Kuchizuke wasn't really pestering me about it, so I had that to be thankful for.

I looked at my own face in the mirror and stepped back to observe myself. I'd been called pretty before (though it was almost always followed by the word "cute" and it was always my friends or father who gave me that compliment) but somehow, I just didn't see or feel it. What was so pretty about my hair, neither red nor brown, but a shade inbetween, and not even straight or curly, but somewhat of a frazzled wave? What was so special about my plain eyes, as brown as chocolate, or mud after a rainstorm? My complexion was alright, I suppose, but I kind of wished I had at least a few less freckles, and what was so great about having dimples, anyway? They made me feel like some unknown force was poking part of my cheeks in and making them lumpy.

I sighed. Maybe I was being too harsh on myself. I tried not to focus so much on any specific area, but instead, see what other people might see me for. What _did_ people think of me when they saw me?

I had to say, though, for not really having anything of my own to wear, I guess I cleaned of pretty good. My mom's gown fit me just right, andd I loved the way it flowed around my ankles as I walked. I felt and looked like I was walking through a curtain of liquid silk; the feel of it on my legs was something I could only describe as feminine. Blue looked good on me, if it was the right shade; my mother's dress was shiny to catch and reflect light in some areas, and cast shadows in others.

Touching my butterfly hairpin with reverent fingers, I concluded that maybe there was some sort of magic in dressing up. I never really liked doing so before, though work was another story, but staring at my reflection long enough, I realized I wasn't staring at just a girl anymore. Sometime in the last year, I'd become a woman, and it took me until now to see it.

Did Seto Kaiba see me as a woman, I wondered, or a girl? Was I just Leena, the convenient secretary he could boss around when he wanted to, or was I more than that to him? And what about Mokuba? What did he think of me? Surely, I had to have a tiny place in his heart after all the times I helped him and doted on him. I knew he had a place in my heart for him, and a slightly bigger place was reserved for his older brother.

It really made me wonder. Between those two brothers, their hearts were so swollen with their affection for only each other; they were all each other had in the world.

Was there any place at all in there for me?

~*KC*~

By the end of the night, my stomach felt as though it were ten times heavier. I repressed a groan as I stood and shook hands with all the businessmen and their darlings. Finally, I turned to Mr. Kuchizuke and thanked him for the good company.

"The pleasure was all mine," he assured me, and with a gentlemanly gesture, escorted me to the front door. I stared at the expensive car that pulled up and open its door to the wealthy man. He turned and stared at me before asking, "Do you have a ride tonight, Miss Marr?"

I held up a hand demurely. "I do, in fact. He should be here any minute now. But thank you." My smile was genuine, and his became somewhat wistful.

"Shall I wait for you? I'd hate for a young lady like you to wait out here alone," he offered.

"No, thank you," I assured him, "I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced, but I wasn't relenting, either. "Really. Thank you."

After a moment, he stuck out his hand resolutely, and I accepted it. He gave my little hand a firm shake and aimed a smile back at me. "Make sure you get that Kaiba boy to come out of his shell a bit," he winked at me, "If there's anyone who might be able to do it, it might just be you."

Hopefully, the darkness of night concealed my heated blush as I stammered out, "I'll certainly try, sir."

With a tip of his hat, he was gone, and I was left standing there, waiting for my father to come get me. And speak of the devil, my cell phone rang. I dug through my purse and plucked it out, holding it to my ear. "Dad?"

"Leelee," he drawled, "I'm in a bit of a pickle here." I could hear the worry in his voice. "I went to get stuff for dinner tomorrow night and the truck broke down on the highway."

My heart thumped in my chest, and not in the good way. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I called the towing company and they're sending a guy down to get me out of here." He exhaled loudly, and I could hear the scratch of his fingers on his scalp. "You're going to have to find another way home, sweetie."

"It's okay, I'll manage," I deflated like a popped balloon. I was thankful he was okay, though; couldn't ask for more than that. I tried to look at it from a better perspective. I needed to take a walk, anyway; after eating all that, I was going to be gaining a few pounds, especially after having seconds of that chocolate cake.

"Just be careful, honey," my father cautioned.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Take care. I'll see you when you get home," I stated, and hung up, staring at the road ahead of me, then down at my heels. This was going to be a long walk.

~*KC*~

When I'd started walking, I was fine. I wasn't worried or in pain; I had my heart set on going home, and nothing and no one would stop me. Twenty minutes later, I was walking with a wobble in my step and constantly looking over my shoulder. Two blocks back, I was getting strange stares from a couple of men in black leather, and they'd shrugged off the wall they'd been leaning on and begun to follow me. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I didn't like the intense stares I'd received. My feet were probably blistered by now; as much as I wanted to reach down and plcuk them off, I refrained from doing so only because it would make the other men catch up to me, and I didn't want that.

Thinking of it, I could probably have called someone else, maybe my friend Ariel or her brother, to come pick me up. _Stupid pride_, I scolded myself, mentally, _stupid need to excercise._ I wished I could have thought of it all sooner.

I turned down a block, hoping to dodge my two pursuers, but just my luck, they tailed me anyway. I moved over another street; again, they followed me. I crossed the street; they crossed too. I quickened my steps, no matter how much my feet hurt, and ended up stumbling. I could hear the two men behind me jabbering away at each other, and turned to watch them quicken my pace.

My heart hammered away in my throat and I continued on, faster and faster, until I was practically running. I watched in horror as they ran after me, and I turned and screamed, "Stay away from me!" Suddenly, I felt myself falling forward as my ankle twisted out from under me. Pain lanced up my leg and I fell to the side, scraping my hands on the hard concrete. I looked up into the crazed looks of the two men, then swung around wildly. Where was everybody?

That's when I realized where I was; a secluded side-street. They'd somehow coralled me. I was too caught up in trying to escape them that I hadn't paid attention to where I was going. I was now probably so far off my mark of where I wanted to be.

And I was alone.

With two men looming over me with jeering glances.

One started to pick up the hem of my dress while the other moved to restrain me. I kicked and fought, each jolt sending shooting pain through my foot, and screamed for help until my throat was hoarse, which didn't take long. They grunted in aggravation, but I could see the wild excitement in their eyes at having their prey fight back.

I felt the vibrations before I heard the screeching of tires and saw the light as a vehicle rounded a corner at full speed and stopped directly in front of us. The two men stood up, trying to appear tough and threatening, but when Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limo with an icy glare and strode easily to me, they scattered like a couple of zebras in the presense of a lion. Two other men stepped out of the car, clad in dark suits.

"Find them," Mr. Kaiba barked, not taking his eyes off me, and the two security guards rushed off to do his bidding. He reached down and grabbed me firmly by the arm and pulled me up, but I stumbled and fell against him as my leg gave out again. I gave a shout of pain and clutched his arm; somehow, in the daze of pain my body and mind was currently going through, I noted that he hadn't budged or caved under my weight. He remained strong, steady, and his grip was firm, yet gentle as he pulled me up again and swept an arm around my shoulders to help keep me steady. In fact, he kept me off my bad ankle by lifting me slightly off the ground.

He pulled me towards the limosine; I was too weak and in too much pain to lift my legs to climb into the limo. He alleviated that by quickly leaning down and scooping me up and gently depositing me into the cushioned interior of the car before sliding in himself.

"Drive," he ordered his chauffer, before turning his attention back to me.

"Mr. Kaiba," I blushed, one hand reaching down to touch my ankle, which only paused it to twitch and make me moan softly in pain. "How did you find me?"

"I passed you a few blocks back and told the driver to turn around," he said, simply, and reached out to gently brush my swollen ankle. I winced, but he continued to handle my wound with surprising tenderness, pressing lightly. "It's fine; just sprained." He leaned back in his seat and didn't meet my gaze. "My men are going to find them. You won't have to worry about them bothering you." His blue gaze slid to me. "Why were you walking out there alone at night?"

"My father's car broke down," I mumbled, "He couldn't pick me up." I shrugged, helplessly. "So... I walked."

"You didn't think to call me for a ride?"

I was surprised. He sounded somewhat irritated, like he expected me to have thought of something like that. "Why would I? It's your time off, sir," I answered. When I saw his eyes harden, even slightly, I moved my gaze away. I felt my face heat yet again tonight, and prayed the darkness of the limo would hide me from him.

"Next time..."

My eyes slid back to him, meeting his steely gaze timidly. He looked so powerful just sitting there, lounging back, arms crossed, legs spread open to give him more room to intimidate. He would leave me no choice but to comply, as he always did, and as I always accepted. I could not argue with this man, no matter what; my mind may try as it might to find a suitable excuse or comeback, but my heart would simply not allow it.

"Next time, don't hesitate. Call." He shifted his gaze away, out the window, and I dipped my head in acceptance. "I won't have you walking the streets at night; it's dangerous."

Was that worry I heard in his voice? No, I was probably just wishing it were there. Seto Kaiba was only ever cool and stoic, his voice even and strong. Still, to say such a thing had to mean he was concerned at least a little about my safety, didn't it? That was saying something for Seto Kaiba.

I nodded my head, meekly, in acceptance. That wasn't to say that I would take him up on that, no. I always did my best to put Mr. Kaiba at ease at work, did little things for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about doing them himself. Why should he go out of his way just to pick me up when I had the ability to see myself to my own house?

Oh, right. Because I just got attacked. My spirits dampened at that. I'd been careless when I should have been watching where I was going; I could have been raped or even killed tonight. I glanced over at my savior again, but he was still preoccupied with staring out at the world flashing by outside his window.

"Thank you," I spoke. I watched his eyes slide slowly to mine and stay there. For the briefest of moments, I thought I saw a small shine of warmth, of relief in his eyes and entertained the idea that maybe he was just so happy that I was safe, and hadn't been taken away from him. That maybe he did care about me, see me as Leena the woman, and actually have feelings buried underneath that calm mask of his.

"You're welcome."

**Oh my gosh, this was so long, and the end started to take a turn I didn't want it to. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one may take a while to cook up, but I'll do my best. Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! Now please hit that little button and send me another one. Teehee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the long update, guys! Somehow my account settings got reset and I didn't get any updates of reviews or story alerts or anything! I just checked my account today because I was worried and saw all these wonderful reviews! Okay, so now, let's start this chapter off with some responses!**

_ShadowedPuppeteer: _**Wow, that's a very convenient way to review! I like it! I usually do all my reviewing and such from my phone, so I don't get to really look back at the fic as I write. Maybe I should start using my computer more. Teehee. Let's see... Cake as fanservice? Uh, sure, we'll go with that, though I originally intended for the "sexy Seto mental images" to be the fanservice, but hey, whatever floats your boat. :) And I'm glad you like Leena's little monologue. I don't think I've ever done one worthy of being called "kickass", so that's a definite plus in my book. I'm glad you liked it. And yeah, I guess the almost-being-raped thing was kinda cliché... I was going to redo the end of the chapter to change it, but it didn't come out right, and since you said it didn't matter, I figured, screw it, I'm keeping it. Lolz. I'd give you a Seto, but uh... *looks at Seto glaring at me from his chair* He won't let me near him at the moment... But here's a plushie! *throws plushie and accidentally hits reviewers in the head with them* Oops, bad aim. At least they're soft! *cuddles plushies* Thanks for reviewing!**

_Smash41KMF: _**Glad you liked it! Hope to see your name appear here more. :)**

_BleedingAutumn: _**Sent you a message about the disabled PM thingy. Sorry about that. On to your review... Lmao! Yep, that's what I figure! Thank you so much for your compliments. I'm glad to have a dedicated reviewer like you! Awww, see that, Leena? You're perfect for Kaiba! *nudges Leena, who blushes* If only SOMEONE would admit it. *glares at Kaiba* Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, and hope to hear from you again soon!**

_DaAmazingMeepers: _**Lolz, yeah they were creepy! But your name rocks! *gives you a cookie for having an awesome penname* Lolz, I'm glad so many people like Leena's dreamer-antics. I'm doing my job, then! Thanks for your review!**

_codeblueeyes987: _**Teehee, thanks for your review! Glad you like it!**

_shadow182angel: _**Now THAT would be weird. I could picture it now... ***_Leena: Mr. Kaiba does NOT sparkle! *throws shoe at the vampire* Uh oh, I kid, I kid! Don't kill me!_*** Hmmm, well... Maybe not. Lmao. And I'm glad I've got you wondering about Mr. Kuchizuke! You'll just have to see as the story progresses what role he plays in Leena and Kaiba's lives. Teehee! Thanks for reviewing!**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva: _**Awww, thanks so much! I'm so glad you're into this story! I do apologize for the long wait! This should come out soon... I hope...**

_ColonKellyHigginsGoil304: _**Lolz. For a second, I thought you actually meant there was a problem with the chapter, like it didn't fully load or something, but then I'm like, "Oh, they made a funny! LMAO!" Awwww, I admit, when I first started writing YuGiOh! stories, I intended him to be completely an antagonist (see: Love Like Winter), but after I read some Kaiba fics, I started to fall for the guy, too. (But only the ones that keep him in character. Who wants a mushy Kaiba?) Teehee, I think we're all waiting for him to just do it now, but the story must continue to progress! Thanks so much for your review!**

_The Karma Chameleon OO:_** Famous? My story? *looks around* Really? Aww, I'm glad you like it! (Who's calling it famous?) Cool beans! I attracted a Kaiba fangir with my awesome Kaiba-writing skills! I'll write as quick as I can to get this story out for you guys! And I don't mind the eccentricity; makes things much more interesting. :) Thanks for your review!**

**Wow... So many reviews... Yay! I'm so happy! Now, on to the story! Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Mysterious voice:**__ Who stole the rights to YuGiOh! NJPickleFiend stole the rights to YuGiOh!_

_**Me:**__ Who, me?_

_**Mysterious voice:**__ Yes! You!_

_**Me:**__ Couldn't be!_

_**Mysterious voice:**__ Then who?_

_Chapter 9_

We sat together in total silence as the limo sped off down the road towards my home. I glanced every so often at the other occupant sitting across from me, but his eyes remained fixed on the passing buildings. Resisting the urge to bite my nails in nervousness, I scrounged for anything to break this unbearable silence, any sort of conversation, but could find none.

"What went on at the banquet?" my companion finally spoke. I turned to face him and took a breath. The next five minutes were spent on me giving a detailed play-by-play of the conversations I did and didn't engage in with the other businessmen, the things I noted, the persistent ones eager to make a deal and the others who, like me, had let the conversations flow while listening intently to every word.

After a moment, Mr. Kaiba chuckled and I turned a questioning look his way. When he opened his eyes, they seemed to laugh at me as those blue orbs pierced my brown eyes. "And you doubted your ability to divert conversation."

"Sir?"

"Let's just say you've lived up to my expectations, Leena," he stated, his eyes gleaming with some emotion I couldn't name. "Good work."

I averted my eyes and stammered out my 'thank you', unsure whether or not the swelling in my chest was from pride or perhaps disappointment. Had he merely said that because I'm an asset to him, or did he really have confidence in my abilities? I wanted to be optimistic, but after the events that had just transpired, I was feeling down. I hated it; I hardly ever felt like this. My attack had brought me crashing back down to reality instead of where I usually sat, on a fluffy, bright cloud high above the heavens.

Somberly, I stared out the window until I noticed a familiar sight passing by. "Mr. Kaiba, we're passing my house?"

"You think you're well enough to shrug this off, Leena?" he sneered, "This could have been a very serious attack, and you want to just get up and walk away, and pretend like it didn't happen? I don't. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"You said it was just a sprain," I tried to reason, but the burning anger in his eyes stopped me. Why was he mad, though? It was such a swift change from the overconfident businessman to this vehement person, right before my eyes. It seemed as though the very thought of my previous skirmish upset him greatly, or perhaps he thought me unable to care for myself?

I'd seen him angered before, but it was never anything a good cup of spiced coffee and some gentle coercing couldn't fix. This, though, I was involved in. But he was only my boss; why should he feel the need to personally escort me to the medical center?

"Glad to see your memory still serves you," he near-spat, and I almost flinched at the bitterness of his tone. "I did say it was just a sprain, but you'd rather trust my word than that of a professional?"

_I trust you_, I wanted so bad to say. In truth, if he told me I could suddenly breathe water, I'd probably believe him and risk drowning. I couldn't place my trust in anybody else other than this man; he wouldn't lie to me and I couldn't doubt him.

I was so captivated by him in this state, almost like I didn't recognize him. Physically, he looked the same, but he struggled with some inner turmoil. It was behind those stormy eyes, in the set of his jaw, the way his hand unconsciously gripped his knee in a vice.

"It's not necessary, sir," I murmured, but again, those dazzling blue eyes stopped me. He suddenly looked as weary as he had the week before when I'd been ill and he'd had to work so many hours to cover the work I couldn't get to.

"Don't argue with me on this, Leena," he said, turning back to the window, "You need medical attention, even if it isn't a serious injury. Take your emotional and mental health into consideration."

I sighed as I pressed my back against the seat and tried to become invisible. Any other time, it would probably have worked, but I could feel his eyes on me when I stared out the window, and felt them leave when mine slid to him. Maybe he was right and I was being too stubborn, but I had to consider my father, too. After all, he expected me home, and-

I nearly jumped in panicas I reached for my purse and swiped my phone out from its place. I hit a number on speed dial and waited for the ring, my heart thumping so loud in my chest that I was almost positive the other occupant of the limo could hear it. As it was, he was now staring at me with confusion in his eyes, but I didn't care. I had a call to make.

"Leena?" As always, the sound of my father's voice gave me comfort and I sagged back into the seat. How was I going to explain this to him?

"Hey, Dad," I did my best to keep my voice even. _Do NOT mention the attack, do NOT mention the attack, _I chanted in my head, my own silent mantra, in an effort to stay calm. Dad would definitely flip if I told him about the incident, and would probably never let me go out by myself ever again. He was like that. "I just wanted to let you know I got a ride."

"Really? From who?" There was suspicion in his voice. I didn't blame him, considering I didn't have very many friends who weren't working at this time.

"Long story." My eyes slid to Mr. Kaiba, and we locked gazes for the briefest of moments before I blushed and jumped my eyes away as though I'd been burned. In fact, I was certainI had been burned by the coldest fire that dwelled in his eyes. Why was he acting like this? "Mr. Kaiba offered to give me a ride back from the restaurant."

There was a pause as my words sunk in. "Oh," he grumbled, obviously torn between protective mode and admiration mode. His defenses were up and his ears pricked for any alert that I was in danger; I knew my dad well enough. "What time you think you'll be home, then?"

"Uhhhh," I groaned, knowing this was going to come up, "Mr. Kaiba's... not taking me home directly. We're making a quick pit stop," I threw in quickly. The last thing I needed was for my dad to think my own boss had spirited me away for dark reasons. I let out a small breath, anticipating my father's next word. "We're stopping by the medical center real quick."

"Medical center? Leena, what happened?" he near-exploded and I cringed, knowing this wouldn't be an easy battle.

"Nothing, Dad, nothing," I winced. "I was just walking home and ended up twisting my ankle. Mr. Kaiba was kind enough to stop and take me to get it wrapped quickly. Then I swear, I'll come right home."

Dad blew out a breath, and I could picture him wiping his hand across his face in thought. "Leena, I just paid the guy the last of this week's money to look at the truck. I don't get paid 'til next week."

"Tell him I'm covering the charges," Mr. Kaiba interjected quickly. I put my hand over the receiver and whispered to him,

"No, no, it's not necessary."

He held out his hand for my phone and I shook my head quickly, holding my phone close to me like he was trying to steal it. "Lee..." he said, and my eyes nearly bugged out. Did he just call me 'Lee'? Did he just give me a nickname? What was going on with him tonight?

So stunned was I that I didn't even stop him when he plucked my cell phone out of my hand and assured my father that I was in good hands. When he was done, he held the phone out for me to take, but I was still dazed, my mind running a million miles a minute. I vaguely wondered if he was coming down with something and lifted my hand. My goal to reach his forehead to check if he was the one with the fever this time was short-lived. My hand plopped down and grabbed my phone from his outstretched hand and I turned my face down to hide the blush creeping along my cheeks.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"We're outside of work, Leena. Just Kaiba is fine," he noted, then turned to me with a smirk. "How would you like being called "Miss Marr" all day long?"

I shook my head and grumbled, "I honestly don't mind," under my breath. I lifted my head and stared out the window again before a thought crossed my mind. "So, what were you doing out and about, anyway? It's your night off."

He looked at me and twitched his foot. Resting on the floor of the car by his legs was a paper bag with some sort of tissue paper inside. A present? I looked back at him to find the answer. "Mokuba's birthday," he mumbled, softly, turning away, but I still caught the gleam of love and affection in his eyes that he tried to hide from me. I didn't know why he tried; it was obvious to everyone that Seto Kaiba looked out for his younger brother more often than himself.

A swelling started in my chest and made my lips twitch in a smile. I shifted a bit before asking, "What'd you get him?"

"Just a game he's been wanting," my boss said, like it was no big thing. But in my eyes, it was. Seto Kaiba had everything money could buy, and he didn't need to go directly to a game shop to grab something he could have just ordered from Ebay. It was a special gift to be picked up in person, not simply bought to have delivered straight to the home; a gift bought with thought and love.

Another thought occured to me, one that nearly made me burst with enthusiasm, and I leaned forward in my seat. "What flavor of cake does Mokuba like most?"

Those azure eyes shifted back to me, almost coldly. "That's not necessary, Leena," he told me, "This is a very late birthday present. Mokuba's birthday was in July."

I deflated like a popped balloon, sagging in the seat dejectedly. "Oh..." _Well,_ I thought, _at least it was a nice thought. _I felt Mr. Kaiba's eyes on me then, felt the hiss of warm breath escape his lips in a sigh, and turned back to him. His eyes were closed as though in thought.

"Chocolate," he finally answered, one eye opening to gauge my reaction.

I laughed aloud, thanking whatever higher power there with me that I wouldn't have to go out and buy more cake mix; I had plenty of chocolate at the house. "You think he'd mind just a cupcake?"

"No, that would be fine," he sighed, closing his eyes once more. I did a mental victory dance and smiled at him. He would not squash my belated birthday wishes to Mokuba. In the back of my mind, I wondered where I was the week of Mokuba's birthday; it was most likely the beginning of July, as I vaguely recalled having been away for a relative's funeral. And no one had told me? Not even Mokuba himself had mentioned anything to me about it. Well, I'd fix his wagon.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," I said, completely disregarding his earlier statement. He groaned softly and looked back at me, a teasing light in his eyes.

"You are just _that_ stubborn."

I grinned. "Yes, sir."

**Sorry this took so long. Hope you guys liked it!**

**On a separate note, please vote in my poll on my bio. I'm planning on making some nice fluffy holiday one-shots featuring Seto and Leena. I just want to make sure you guys want it. *wink***

**Please review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter! *tosses cookies***


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay with updating, guys. Been a bit busy as of late. Just a few notes before we get started. :)**

**I'll be making that Christmas story for Just the Secretary (I've already begun to work on it, and it's probably 1/4 - 1/3 done). Mind you, it hasn't been typed up yet; I'm writing it on paper first. But when it's done, I'll type as fast as I can to get it out for Christmas. :) And for anyone who's a fan of **_**BleedingAutumn**_**'s YuGiOh! story, **_**Am I Lovesick? **_**(featuring our favorite corporate couple, Seto and Leena!), I've gotten permission to use her character, Faye Rumi, in the story as well (so there will be two, count 'em, TWO Christmas one-shots).**

**Also, for you fans of **_**Just The Secretary **_**and **_**Am I Lovesick?**_**, please check out **_**BleedingAutumn**_**'s DeviantArt account for official fanart for both stories! (Yes, you heard it right. There's FANART for **_**Just The Secretary**_**!) Seeing as I can't really link anything in a word document, I'll just tell you all to go to bleedingautumn(dot)deviantart(dot)com to check out her amazing art!**

**And now, on to reviews!**

_Smash41KMF: _**Glad to have you back for another chapter. Thank you so much for your review!**

_Manderss.x.x: _**I'm glad I've changed your opinion of him, even slightly. :) I'm honored that you consider Leena your favorite OC, and thank you for your well-wishes and the high expectations you believe this fanfic will reach. Thanks for being a great fan and reviewer, and thank you so much for your review!**

_BleedingAutumn:_** I agree whole-heartedly. While Kaiba is a technological, virtual-reality geek (and I use the term lightly when I probably shouldn't, XD) many believe him incapable of feeling emotion. Yes, he is cold and indifferent most of the time we see him, perhaps even bitter and (dare I say it) grumpy, but a lot of people tend to forget that those are the negative ranges of the human emotion spectrum. We only see him in the light when he is around his dear baby brother. And, in a lot of fanfics I read, when an OC is introduced, he jumps right from that cold, isolated shell to a lust-hyped, sex maniac (and everyone assumes he is a god in bed... as they do with all bishounen... Hmmmm. Fanciful thinking on their part, perhaps? XD). All of that needs to be brought down to the realistic level of "Okay, he's human. He's got human emotions, and he's not going to automatically chase any skirt he sets eyes on without reasonable cause." Seto Kaiba is arrogant, snobby, while independant, still needy (as you can see with his stubborn attitude towads Yugi. He **_**needs**_** Yugi to accept a duel with him to boost his own wounded pride back to where it once was. And I believe that will never happen, seeing as he just cannot beat Yugi in a duel) thus he is also **_**wounded**_**, in a sense. Wow, this may be the longest review response I've made thus far. I feel proud of myself, ayup-yup. *pats self on back* Anywho, thanks SO MUCH for your wonderful fanart which I will sing praises of in my own religion of my design. XD Thanks so much for your reviews, as they keep me going (and going, and going, and going, and going...), and our wonderful, wacky conversations at 1 am (for me, anyway XD). Have a cookie! *hands otu cookie with the words "Ryou x Faye!" on them, and little cookies of their chibi heads* Thanks again!**

_Raina Darlig: _**Thank you so much for your review! Glad you like it! :)**

_shadow182angel:_** Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm so glad so many people find my Kaiba to be in character (I try. *puffs up proudly and preens*). I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer (if I can get more ideas out and not have it seem run-on-ish). Glad I've got so many eager reviewers like you! *gives cookie* Thank you so much!**

_ShadowedPuppeteer: _**Well, I have some very dedicated reviewers, and I, myself, am very dedicated to them (including you!). Lolz. It's alright to write such long reviews (I enjoy them the most because I love listening to what you all have to say); as long as you keep on a-reviewin', I'll keep on a-respondin' in kind. :) I also love giving things out. *hands out cookies* And I'm so glad you like her dad! I kinda-sorta modelled him after my own father (May he rest in peace, the saint), yet I haven't even gotten to HIS background yet. I like Kaiba to be a little awkward sometimes; *yelling at Seto, sitting in the corner of the room* it's only human, Mr. High-and-Mighty! *sticks out tongue* And I figured he would do that for his own brother. Having Leena pick up on those sorts of traits only hightens her admiration and devotion to him. And you know what? I was looking up online what Mokuba's birthday was while I was writing this, and was like "Oh snap, it was in JULY? That kinda kills things since this takes place in NOVEMBER (now Deccember). Must. Think. Of. Excuse." Glad you like the plushie and cookies. :) I should probably start giving out other things, too, now... Hmmm. PILLOWS! *gives out pillows with Kaiba's face on them* And if you squeeze them, they have ten different abridged catch-phrases! *squeezes pillow* *Pillow: "Screw the money, I have rules! ...Wait, let me try that again..."* Thank you so much for your review!**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva: _**See the last third of the previous review for that explanation. XD I'm so glad to have dedicated reviews like you, hanging on for an update! Well, here you go! *tosses pillow* Glad you like the last chapter. Hopefully this next one will strike your fancy even more! Thanks so much for your faith, and your review!**

_DaAmazingMeepers: _**You're welcome! Thank you for the reviews! Glad to have your voice heard! :) *tosses pillow***

_The Karma Chameleon O_O: _**Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story thus far. Stick around some more; I'm sure Yami and Bakura will show up. *wink-wink-OMGEPICSPOILERNESSSSSSSS-NOMNOMNOM-OMGWTFBBQ!* Thank you for the review!**

_MewMewRadish: _**Thank you so much for your review and your observations! :3 I'm so happy you think Leena is one of the best OCs you've read and I'm ecstatic you love the story! Glad to have a new reviewer! :)**

**For all the reviewers I forgot to give pillows to... HERE YOU GO! *tosses lots and lots of Kaiba pillows in the air for reviewers to catch* ^w^ I'm so nice. Now... On to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

_Me: Hey, Kaiba. Can I own you?_

_Kaiba: No._

_Me: How about YuGiOh!_

_Kaiba: No._

_Me: *stares at hungry lawyers* There you have it._

~*K.C.*~

Monday found me sitting on my desk, looking over the papers one of the nearby corporations had just faxed me. I liked perching myself on the edge of my desk when it wasn't cluttered (not that it ever was; my obsessive-compulsive, neat-freak self just wouldn't have it), holding myself upright with one hand as I crossed my legs and read through the various contracts, applications, request forms, etc. that filed in from so many different businesses looking for a share of the Kaiba Corp. wealth, fame, and power. My right hand fiddled with my candy-cane striped pen sitting idly on my desk as I flew through the statements, my hungry brown eyes eating up the paper.

Satisfied that whoever it was who'd come knock-knock-knocking on the Kaiba Corp. door (via fax) wasn't trying to scam their way in, I set the papers back in the folder. Mr. Kaiba's office doors flew open just then, startling me so bad I nearly jumped, as he rushed out and hastened to put on a trench-coat over his black turtleneck. I glanced at my watch; it wasn't time for him to leave, unless he'd just decided to take a break on his own time. God knows he had the authority to do so; he didn't have a set, personal schedule, so I really didn't know what to expect.

"Going somehwere, sir?" I asked, curiously, sliding off my desk. I don't think I'd ever seen him this way before; he looked absolutely flustered, like he was desperate to get out. Perhaps he'd forgotten about a meeting, or needed to pick up Mokuba from somewhere... But wait, no, that didn't make sense. It was 12-o'-clock; Mokuba should still be with his tutor. Scratch that last option.

Something flickered in his blue eyes; something I recognized as anger, and a hint of fear. I tried to swallow a nervous lump stuck in my throat; why should Seto Kaiba, the world's richest, most successful businessman, have anything to be fear, aside from the paparazzi? Wait, what about other businesses trying to rise up in the shadow of the Kaiba Corporation? Would one of them try to make a hit on Mr. Kaiba? I was scared, too, now. What if someone hired an assassin to take him out?

No. I wasn't thinking rationally. My mind was getting carried away with its fantasies and daydreams. Nothing was happening. Mr. Kaiba was just late for a meeting.

But I never scheduled him a meeting for today...

Raking a hand through his brown hair, he huffed a great sigh, and I saw that his eyes were haunted by something eating away at him. That something, that knowledge, was what frightened him. It couldn't be just some meeting or deal. nothing like that would ever cause _this_. He approached me and laid his hands on my shoulders, biting his lower lip as though deciding whether or not he really wanted to tell me what rested on the tip of his tongue.

"There's trouble, Leena," he finally spoke.

"What is it? Maybe I can help," I offered, gently, trying to sound calm when my insides were flipping and boiling like a terrible storm waged in my body. He shook his head and raked another hand through his hair, mussing it even more. I imagined it must look like that in the morning when he woke up, before he combed it neatly into place.

"No, I have to do this alone." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes in pain before he spoke his next words. "It's Mokuba."

My heart gave a great shuddering leap, and I felt myself go cold as I stared at him dead on. Oh God, it couldn't be... Something happened to Mokuba...? A million questions burst in my mind, all begging answers as to Mokuba's safety. "What is it? Is he hurt? Where is he? The hospital-"

"No, Leena, no," he cut me off, "As far as I know, he's not injured. They'd better not touch him," he growled, dangerously. At once, more than fear bloomed in my mind. Mokuba had been kidnapped. "I need you to stay here, get security to lock down the building. No one goes in or out, aside from me."

"But there has to be more I could do..." I pleaded, my voice going hoarse. "The police?"

"The police in this city are useless, Leena," he barked, anger flashing in those cold, blue eyes. That was what I was drawn to; two cool blue pools, frosted over with ice. That same ice was flooding my veins now, rooting me to where I stood when I wanted to bolt and find warmer shelter, perhaps in Mr. Kaiba's arms. But he was now just as dangerous as the ones who took his beloved brother from him; I knew he wouldn't stop until he found him, and may God have mercy on his captors. There would be none from Seto Kaiba.

I shook my head in denial at his statements. There must be more than could be done. "But..."

Briefly, his eyes warmed as he stood over me, the grip on my shoulders easing. I hadn't even noticed when he clenched them; I'd felt no pain. "I appreciate your concern for my brother's safety, Leena. I know you two are getting close." Some sort of realization dawned in his eyes just then, for they widened just a fraction, but the mask was back in place. He had to be calm, cool, calculating, to find his brother. "Call security. I'll be back." With that, he swept away without a backwards glance. I was left standing helplessly before my desk.

It took me a good minute to unfreeze myself from where I stood. I whirled quickly and darted for the phone; in my haste, I stumbled and stubbed my bad foot on the corner leg of my desk, which caused me to clench my bandaged foot in pain and hop up and down on my good one for a few seconds. I imagined I must look pretty ridiculous right then, and it was a good thing my boss hadn't seen that. Limping slightly around my desk, as my injury from the past weekend hadn't really healed completely yet (since I was normally do a lot of walking around in the day), I complied to Mr. Kaiba's orders and told security his wishes. When that was done, I sat back down in my chair and fidgetted, unsure of what to do.

I was a nervous wreck. Worry and fear were eating at my heart, causing my OCD to kick in, full swing. I tinkered with my desk's layout, the placement of the bins, jars, pens, pencils, paper clips. I reorganized the whole thing five times over within fifteen minutes. My leg was bouncing up and down nervously and I had tapped out the rhythm to eight Tim McGraw songs. I got up and paced around, my hands clasped together prayer-style over my mouth and nose as my mind raced, sputtered, and jolted.

Was this was it was like for mothers who'd lost a child to kidnappings? I felt like I wanted to weep, I was so worried. I was going out of my mind!

Walking over to my ipod stereo, I just clicked it on to any random song. A soft, lilting melody flowed through the room, accompanied by words.

_I am a lighthouse,_

_Worn by the weather and the waves._

_I keep my lamp lit_

_To warn the sailors on their way._

_I'll tell a story,_

_Paint you a picture from my past._

_I was so happy,_

_But joy in this life seldom lasts._

Nickle Creek's mandolin provided a quickening melody, but I changed the song before it even got halfway through. Now was not a time to listen to a song of tragedy and the grief of losing a loved one, as _The Lighthouse's Tale_ told.

I had to be strong. I had to believe Mr. Kaiba would bring Mokuba back safe.

I knew he would; there was no other option.

Rubbing my hands over my face to wipe away the weariness, I hunched over in my chair and tried to continue my work, though my mind and heart were elsewhere.

~*K.C.*~

The elevator's careful _beep_ had me holding my breath as I paused over what I was working on before. I glanced at the clock. Six hours had passed; six hours and Mr. Kaiba still hadn't come back. Every hour, I'd made sure to check in with security to make sure my boss's orders were still in effect. My shift had ended three hours ago, but I was still here, still sorting, shifting, sifting, stamping, signing, and sighing. Katsu, one of Mr. Kaiba's personal guards had offered to send someone else up to take over my position so I could take a break, but I'd declined. I'd wait this storm out to see the sun shining as the black clouds dispersed.

Just like that little sunbeam breaking through the clouds, the elevator doors opened slowly and I nearly jumped out of my seat and wept with relief. Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba strolled into my office like nothing had ever gone wrong in the first place; though the kid's shoes were tied together in a mockery of bondage and I laughed as he hopped along to keep up with his brother before collapsing in on of the plush window seats.

I stood and made my way over, holding a hand over my heart. "You both had me worried sick," I turned to Mokuba and bent to help him untie the knots in his shoes. "Are you alright?"

He beamed at me. "Never better!" he laughed, "You should have seen my brother! He wiped the floor with those punks!" He made light jabs at the air as though he were locked in combat with a boxer. "How's your foot?" he teased.

I shook my head, smiling. "You want the honest truth?" I asked, shifting to my good leg. "I think I'm only making it worse on myself. This whole time, I was pacing around the room like a bear with a sore tooth." I rubbed my ankle a bit. "I stubbed my toe five times."

Mokuba laughed and winced. "Ouch. That sucks."

I rolled my eyes. "_Tell_ me about it..." After getting Mokuba's laces from one big knot to their individual strings, I stood and turned to his brother with a smile. I resisted the urge to run to him and embrace him, knowing it wasn't my place to. I wasn't Mokuba's mother or sister, I was just the very concerned secretary of an multi-billionaire whose brother just so happened to have been kidnapped this day. I'd suffered greatly, not knowing the fate of the poor thirteen year old (though, fortunately, he didn't seem at all traumatized my the event whatsoever, causing me to question if this had happened before; I concluded that it must have) but Mr. Kaiba had suffered much worse.

I just wished I could tell him he didn't suffer alone. I wanted so bad to reach out to him and comfort him after this ordeal, and have him comfort me, but he seemed over it already, so I made no move. I waited for his next orders.

"Thanks for staying past your shift, Leena," he brushed aside like nothing happened, "You'll get compensation for tonight, I promise. You can go home now. I'll see to Mokuba."

I nodded and slowly went to pack my things to leave for the night. I was glad I wouldn't have to sit another few hours in this office alone; I could go and rest for the night and try to recover my nerve that had been so rattled in the past six hours. I turned and glanced back at the brothers.

Mr. Kaiba was now sitting on the seat with Mokuba curled up next to him, a long arm draped over his shoulder, hugging him snuggly to the older man's side, while Mokuba's arm crossed over his brother's chest and he buried his face in the warmth of the black turtleneck. Mr. Kaiba's head was drooped over Mokuba's, his forehead resting atop a mop of black hair, as though he, too, were looking for respite from the day's events. This was their time, and I was intruding upon it.

I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes, turning into the elevator before I had a chance to hear their replies.

**I can't honestly tell whether or not this was longer than other chapters or not, but it took the whole day to write. Ughhhh... Hope you liked it guys. Little bits of foreshadowing (you'll have to be really good to catch it. Teehee.) and a lot of stuff happening. I figured, we see a lot of the action of Mokuba's numerous rescues. What about the person who has to just sit tight and pray everything turns out ok? Hope you liked this one, guys! The next one's coming soon, and prepare... for the Christmas story! It's coming, guys~! Don't miss out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello, my lovely reviewers! This chapter's probably going to be incredibly short because of the incredibly last-minute-ness of it. But seeing as it's December 18th where I am, I decided I couldn't let this date slip past me. Wondering what day it is? You'll just have to read and find out~!**

**But first: Thanks for much to all my reviewers!**

_ShadowedPupeteer: _**Thank you for your sympathies. They're greatly appreciated. :) Actually, supposedly, Mokuba's b-day was July 7th, 1985! That would make him 25 years old as of now! Can you believe it? I can't. Lolz. I like him better as a child, though, since we really never see him age much throughout the series. Actually, I've never seen the Avatar: Airbender movie, but I want to, since I liked the animated series. Oh my god, I love Tim McGraw too! Amazing songs! Teehee, I'm so glad you like the story. Yeah, I figured Mokuba's been kidnapped enough times not to let on that it's freaked him out a lot. You know, kids at that age... Thanks so much for your review!**

_DaAmazingMeepers: _**Lolz, I know, right? Thanks so much for your review!**

_MewMewRadish: _**Awww, thank you so much! I'm so glad I could make Leena's emotions relatable, thus more realistic. That's one of my major goals when writing this story. And I'm so happy you like the way I write Kaiba; I keep thinking I'm making him out-of-character at some points. *sigh* But everybody loves this story, so I guess I'm doing something right. Teehee! ^w^ Thanks so much for your review!**

_BleedingAutumn: _**Dun dun dun! The epic long review! Let's see here... Awww, well, I'm glad you finally did get a chance to get on and review, because I seriously live for your reviews. They make me smile and get all warm and fuzzy... Or maybe that's my bathrobe... Lolz! Aww, it's the least I could do, seeing as I'm still trying to make that epic list of scenes from **_**Am I Lovesick?**_** for you to draw. ^^ You do mention my awesomeness a lot, so I figured it's only right I do the same, because it's so true! Lovin' your art! I keep switching between them on my desktop and phone backgrounds because they are EPIC AS HELL! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that so many people can relate Leena's emotions to real life and say that she's an awesome character! I keep thinking, "What would I be feeling in such a situation?" And I know exactly what you mean. There are some scenes that I just can't write because Leena just isn't there for them to happen, so I have to really make up for it with scenes to describe what's going on as best I can in a person's point of view who really has no idea what's going on while the real action takes place. I find it kinda builds suspense, when I really want to shout out what's going on. Like there are times when I want to switch to Kaiba's view to show what he's thinking about Leena's actions, but I know I can't, because that would totally break up the flow of the story. I'm actually thinking of having Kaiba do just that, teach his brother (or pay for lessons XD) for him to take a self-defense class. It seems logical. (You're right, I can see Mokuba as a punky kid. XD) Thanks so much for your reviews and your art, because it inspires me for the future! I'm still working on that dang list (I was copying and pasting your story into a word document for me to look back on when I need to, sicne I really don't have internet, but having opened so many tabs basically crashed my computer. _ *sigh* But I'm still working on it. I'll have to send you little pieces from the beginning, since I think I have until like chapter 23 or something...) Thanks so much for your uber-long review! XD**

_The Karma Chameleon: _**^^; Uh oh, fangirl mode... Better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout, I'm telling you why! Kar-ma Chameleon is in town! Lolz. Huzzah for Christmas! Thanks so much for your review, and I know people can't wait for the epic-spoilerness to finally show itself. ^^ (I actually can't remember what I'm spoiling... Hm...) Thanks for your review!**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva: _**You're welcome! ^^ I'm so glad you love the story! I'm trying hard to keep Kaiba in character, but I'm glad everyone thinks I'm doing a good job! Thanks so much for your review! :)**

_iCraft: _**Teehee, thanks so much for your review! Glad to have another reviewer on board! Thanks again!**

_RaisedOnRadio: _**Yay! Another new reviewer! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for your review!**

**Now, on to the story! Thanks again, guys! You make this story awesome! *gives out flavored candy canes* Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: **_And now for some Kaiba-OOC-ness..._

_**Kaiba: *clenches Leena to him* **_**Screw the rules, I have Leena!**

_Chapter 11_

A week passed before I felt comfortable with Mokuba's return, even though I saw every day that he was safe when he bounded into my office. I wondered how he could act as though nothing happened, like his kidnapping had been a joke or a trick he himself had played on his brother, or maybe they'd played it on me, to gauge my reaction. Did they feel joy in giving me a heart attack? But guessing my Mr. Kaiba's exhaustion that night when he returned with Mokuba safely in tow, it was a real emergency, one that had been taken care of effectively. Still, it took all my control not to rush to the boy and check him over for any injuries; I had to clench my hands on the arms of my seat and hold myself in place to keep from getting up.

As I sat up in bed that morning, I passed a hand over my face. Today was a special day, a day I'd both anticipated and dreaded, one I'd marked on my calendar and counted down the days to. Finally, it was here. December 18th.

I was finally 20.

I shifted my blue curtain out of my way to gaze out the window at the falling snow. The fluffy white flakes had started sometime yesterday and had continued into the night. Now there was a good two feet of snow. And oh, look, there was my dad, shovelling the walk. I smiled and got dressed, figuring I'd go down and make a nice hot pot of coffee for the poor guy.

Just as I plucked the steaming pot off the maker, he stormed into the room, stomping his snow-encrusted boots on the linoleum floor and unzipping his heavy jacket. His face, puckered from the cold, melted and softened at the sight of me and he came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Leelee. Happy birthday, baby girl," he smiled.

I shivered at the contact of his frozen lips on my once-warm skin. "You're freezing, Dad," I said, pouring him some coffee, "Take off that wet coat before you get sick."

He guffawed and did as I told him. "Thought I was supposed to be the one treating you. You're too good to this old man." I took the coat from him and hung it up in the laundry room to dry as best a snow-soaked coat could. I guess "thaw" would be a more appropriate word to use...

"That's because I love this 'old man'," I rolled my eyes. I put his coffee cup in front of him and went to grab a mug for myself. He took the time to look over my outfit.

"You're going in to work?"

"Uh, yeah." I took a tentative sip and stared at him. "I'm scheduled today. It's kinda what I do. Go in to work..."

He stared at me, exasperated. "Leena, it's your birthday."

"That doesn't mean I take the day off just because I'm another year older," I laughed. I watched him reach for the phone and my smile because a confused frown as my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He smiled, "I'm calling that boss of yours and telling him you ain't going in." He started to dial and I lunged for the phone. When I was younger and smaller, he would always win this battle, but for once, I successfully pried it out of his grip and hung it up before the second ring.

"Dad, don't do that! You'll get me fired!" I scolded.

"Leelee," he reasoned, "You work so hard all the damn time. When was the last time you got the day off? When you were sick, that's when. Besides, that boss of yours seems nice enough to you; I'm sure he'll let it slide." He gave me those eyes that used to get to my mom all the time, but I wouldn't budge. "C'mon, hon', I didn't get to spoil you last year."

I smiled, softly. "You spoil me all the time, Dad," I told him. While it was true he was once a battle-hardened Marine, he still had a soft spot for his daughter. No matter how stubborn and crotchety he ever got, I knew I would always be Daddy's girl.

I glanced down and watched him rub his leg and became concerned. "Dad, I don't think you should be shovelling the snow anymore. Not with your leg."

Stubborn as ever, he gave me that stare that told me he was trying to mask the pain and be a man. "It's just achy, Leena. It's nothing."

"Still, I'm concerned for you."

"Bah! Don't be. Ain't nothin' gonna bring this tank down." He winked at me and I smiled in return, but I still wasn't convinced. He'd been wounded in battle and came home with a permanent limp. Sometimes, when he went in to work at the Domino City Junkyard, he would come back with pain in his leg. Once, his leg gave out while he was cutting something and he ended up with a good slice in his hand, and when I'd told him to stop doing such rigorous work, he'd blamed it on the rain giving him a cramp. Mom and I worried about him all the time, but he would always tell us that nothing could ever bring him down when he had his two favorite girls to protect back at home.

It made me scared thinking about it; now that Mom was gone, was he getting weaker? He couldn't be, he was still young at 53...

I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind. I didn't need to be thinking about mortality today. Today was my birthday, and I was determined to have a good day, regardless of work or not. "We can celebrate when I get home, Dad, but right now, I have to get going." I checked my watch and made for the door.

He lifted his arms. "Hey, you're going to leave an old man hanging like that? Ungrateful daughter... doesn't love her 'Pa..." he grumbled, sarcastically. I bounded back over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling him I'd be back around four or five depending on how busy it was. Grabbing my keys from the hook by the door, I started out to my Nissan and carefully made my way to Kaiba Corp.

~*K.C.*~

Nami greeted me in the lobby with a bright smile and some birthday well-wishes. I was so glad that Mokuba had convinced his brother to give her back her job. She was a face I never got tired to seeing every day. Thanking her and Keisuke, the Kaiba Corp. security guard, who always had a bright smile upon seeing me every day, I made my way up my to office.

However, when I got up there, my chair was swivelled around with its back facing me. That was really strange, seeing as I always left it scooted in under the desk, and when I would come in, I'd pull it back and sit down as I started my work. I silently creeped up to it and reached out to turn it around when it swivelled around so fast, scaring the crap out of me so bad that I jumped.

"Happy birthday, Leena!" Mokuba cheered, slumped in my seat with a big grin on his face. I put my hand over my heart to show him just how badly I'd jumped and gave a shaky laugh.

"Kid, you just took ten years off my life," I said, but his grin never faded. Resting my hands on my hips, I stared at the younger Kaiba with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you know it was my birthday today? Who told you?"

The dark-haired boy tapped his noggin' with his finger and said, "I have the memory of an elephant." His grin became toothy and he squinted his eyes shut as he added, "Plus, Nami made sure to tell everybody who came in."

I sighed. No wonder all the people I passed by today gave me well-wishes. Nami was Kaiba Corp's notorious gossip, and always made sure if someone's business was utterly important, everyone would know by the end of the day. I reached over and pushed the swivel chair around and around while the young boy clung to it, laughing, thus making me erupt into laughter at his joy. When he was thoroughly spun and dizzy, I stopped it and he hopped off, tottering for a second before he made his way to his brother's office.

I was just sitting down when Mr. Kaiba came out and leaned against the doorframe with an aloof expression. "What are you doing here, Leena?"

I paused, looking at my desk, then back at him. "Working?" It came out as a question more than an answer. Why did I have a sinking feeling in my stomach? Why did he have to know it was my birthday today? Why couldn't I just have a normal day at work, content to be close to him for the day?

He shook his head. "Not today."

"But I'm scheduled..."

"I'm giving you a holiday off."

I bit my lip, my mind racing. This was Dad's fault. I was sure of it. I narrowed my eyes at him. "My Dad bribed you, didn't he?"

Smirking, he came closer and leaned across my desk, getting right into my face. "Is it so hard to believe I'm nice enough to give you your birthday off?"

"Yes."

His smirk deepened. "My reputation precedes me yet again." Opening his eyes, he straightened and made for the coffee pot. "Go home, Leena. Take the day off."

Sighing, I whined softly. "Why?" I flapped my arms at my sides. "I'm already here. I'm already clocked in. Do I have to go home?"

My boss raised an eyebrow at me. Sure, I was acting immature, but if I really thought about it, I could technically make the excuse that I just wasted gas on coming here, thus giving me reason to stay at work. "You don't want a day off? Any other employee would kill to be in your shoes right now, Leena."

"You wouldn't give any other employee this sort of treatment, if I may be so bold as to say, sir," I pointed out.

He pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose not. Then again," he smirked, "None of the others make me coffee every morning to help me get through my day. Consider it a bonus for helping me in that sense." He sighed. "Really, Leena. Today's going to be slow anyway. Go home and enjoy some time with your family. I'll see you bright and early for work tomorrow." He strolled back to his office before I could respond.

From the doorway, Mokuba's grin just widened more and more. "Can't ignore an order from the boss, Leena!"

I exhaled a puff of air that stirred a few strands of hair and gave a soft, wry smile. "I guess not. Darn you brothers and your authority." Standing, I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the office door, peeking in and seeing Mr. Kaiba already browsing through his laptop. I cleared my throat and he looked up. "Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a nod, he went back to his work. I turned and went to leave when I heard a soft "Have a nice birthday, Leena." It made me pause and turn to look back at him, but he was bent to his task. I glanced at Mokuba, who shrugged and escorted me to the elevator.

Well, I thought, at least Dad would be happy to know I got the day off in the end.

**Ugh, this was the suckiest chapter that ever did suck... I feel like this was the epic OOC-Kaibaness that was bound to happen... But, I digress... Happy birthday, Leena! Please review and let me know what you think. ^^; I want to cry... this was so bad...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay with the Christmas one-shots... Been busy as heck, on top of stuff going down on the home front, on top of being sick... on top of writer's block... But I will get them finished and published soon! Now, let's look at these reviews... *eyes bulge* Oh my GOD! *points to paper* Look at all these reviews! O_O Well... I guess that's one way to get people to review... criticize your own work... harshly. Aww, thanks for all the love and support everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

_Nightcrawlerlover:_** Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far! ^^**

_Zombie: _**Spoons are very threatening indeed! *eyes kitchen silverware drawer warily* I'm watching you... Thanks for the support!**

_jeniashi:_** Teehee, glad you love the story! And yeah, I just had to put in Kaiba's famous "Screw the rules" line... just tweaked it a bit. *pinches fingers together* Thiiiiiiiiis much. ^^**

_'viet: _**Aw, thank you for the support! I'll be sure to update. ;)**

_MewMewRadish: _**Leena says thank you! And now I say thank you for the support. (Lolz, my bday is the 28th of July; we're close!) Merry belated Christmas!**

_Shaila: _**Thank you for the support! ^^**

_LadyAmazon:_** Oh, wow... That bad huh? ^^; That's what everyone is telling me now... Anyway, glad you liked the chapter!**

_ShadowedPuppeteer:_** Leena says Thank you! And thank you for the support... I guess you're right. It wasn't like "OMG YAY FRIENDS!" so I guess that's a plus. ^^; It's ok. Any size review does wonders for my self-esteem. ^^ O_o I know, right? I refuse to believe he's that old! He like never grows in the show, so how can we tell? Plus, I don't think we are that advanced in technology as to create holographic monsters that duel each other yet, so... Ahem. Anyways. ^^ Thanks!**

_One Person: _**^^ Thank you. Why am I so awesome? I find myself wondering that every day? Lol. Just kidding (I actually have pretty bad self-esteem...) *salutes* Yes sir! ...Or ma'am! I don't know...! ^^; Thank you for your support! I'll be sure to continue this for you and everyone! ;)**

_Panda-chan31: _**Aw, glad to hear you like it! ^^; Thanks for your support!**

_DaAmazingMeepers: _**Thanks for the support! ^^**

_Trixx:_** Thank you for the review! :)**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva: _**Awww, thank you for the support! :) Merry belated Christmas! Good job with the pillow! You're a natural! ^^**

_fantasyguardian:_** OwO Awwwwww! Thank you! I'm so happy so many people like this fanfic and have said it's the best KaibaxOC one going! Glad you like it, and glad to hear you like Leena too! Happy belated holidays! Thanks!**

_The Karma Chameleon OO: _**Teehee! Thank you for the support! I can totally see Kaiba saying that too. (Kaiba: Screw the rules! This is your fanfic! ...Now go steal something from Joey, too.) O_o Aaaaanyways, GERMAN manga! And hello, Karma's best friend! ^^ Feel better about the manga, Karma! And Merry belated Christmas to you both!**

_dirtyghettokids:_** Hmmm, true, but whoever said this was canon? ;P Thanks for your criticism though, it'll help me write a more "canon-Kaiba", when I feel like it. XP And thanks for the compliment thrown to Leena! ;)**

_Chrimson fox:_** Teehee, thank you!**

_BleedingAutumn:_** Agreed, sister! *raises hands like in Gospel prayer or whatever* Preach the good word! Lol. I'm just messing around. But I do agree, Kaiba isn't a cyborg, he's just socially challenged. XD Growing up with a jerk like Gozaburo for a step-father will probably do that to you. Thank you for all your support! Lmao, I'd like to see that. ^^ I'd join in with you. *goes and grabs chicken suit and talks all serious* Let's DO this! Lolz. Thank you for the review! ;)**

_ColonKellyHigginsGoil304: _**Wow. I've been away from the computer so long I forgot how long your penname was! ^^; Thank you for the support and glad you like the story! :)**

_Neko of Light:_** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**And now, a little advertising...**

_Looking for action? Adventure? Suspense? Romance? And the occassional psychotic villainess? Want some curls-your-toes fluff from your favorite, lovable characters? Then check out __**BleedingAutumn's **_**Am I Lovesick?**___It's got all you're looking for, and MOAR! With over 6 different pairings, including YamixTea, YugixJenna (jeniashi's OC), AtemuxLetia (OC), SetoxLeena (my OC ;) ), RyouxFaye (BleedingAutumn's OC) and more, don't miss this story of epic proportions!_

**AAAAAAAHHHHH SONOFAPOOP! I sneezed and banged my knee on the table. .**

**Anyway, on to the disclaimer! ^^; :**

**Kaiba: *holding a cup of coffee* **_**The best part of waking up is Leena in your cup.**_

**Leena: O_o Uhhh, in other words, NJ doesn't own anything YuGiOh!-related... or the Folgers' catchphrase...**

_Chapter 12_

I glanced out the window at the inclement weather with a sigh. The day had started with a light dusting of snow that had continued throughout most of the day, and only a few minutes ago, the sky had darkened and all hell broke loose. Now it had become a blizzard. Just great, I muttered to myself, irritably, and I was expected to _walk_ in _that?_

I glanced down at my skirt and stockings with a sigh. It hadn't been that cold walking to work in the morning, but there was no way I'd survive going out in _that_.

I was searching my purse for my wallet to call a cab when Mr. Kaiba came out of his office for the night. He glanced at me with a stony expression. "Still here, I see."

Picking up my stapeler, I waved it with a smile. "Just cleaning up for the night, Mr. Kaiba," I stated, "You know me. Can't leave until everything is spic-and-span."

He nodded at me with an amused expression. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were reluctant to leave, Leena. May I ask why?"

Ha! Reluctant was putting it lightly. I never wanted to leave my office, because it would mean leaving his side. Why would I choose loneliness over being near him? With him, I felt happy, even if he never knew the reason why.

The weather was still terrible, so I waved my hand over to the window as my excuse. "It's much warmer in here." I put my stapeler in the drawer and locked it, still searching through my purse for that damned wallet. I clutched it with a sigh and opened it, looking for a cab company's business card.

When I looked up, Mr. Kaiba was standing by the window, staring out into the storm with a mug of coffee in his hand. I watched as his blue eyes fixed on the snow falling in sheets, like a bad thunderstorm, and slowly approached him. I stood by his side, looking out the window at the snow-covered city below. The snow and the wind was so fierce I could barely make out the lights of the buildings around us.

Finally, I turned to him, only to find him regarding me with eyes that had gone dark and stormy, like the wild wind outside. For a moment, it was hard to find breath, until I remembered what I'd wanted to ask. "Uh, Mr. Kaiba... You wouldn't happen to know the number of a taxi around here, would you?" I blushed slightly and looked away. "I lost the card I had in my wallet."

He stared at me steadily for a few seconds, for what felt like an eternity, and I was almost afraid he'd say, "Find your own way home," when he tilted his head slightly and told me, "Forget the cab. I'll give you a ride." He turned and made for the coat rack.

I blinked and tried to persuade him otherwise. "Really, sir, that's-"

Shrugging on his pea coat, he fixed me with a stare that basically said, "If you don't come with me, I'm leaving you here," so, wisely, I grabbed my belongings and followed him into the elevator. The entire ride down the 40 floors was spent in a somewhat awkward silence; I was all-too aware of Mr. Kaiba's presence beside me, and though I briefly thought of taking a step away to give him space, in all honesty, I didn't want to. It was because he exuded strength and security; I felt safe and at ease with him, and I didn't care how selfish the thought was.

Striding out into the deserted lobby, we made our way to the front doors. My boss pressed a button on his collar to inform his driver to bring the limo around. I swear, within seconds we were climbing in and driving off.

This was the second time I'd ridden in a limosine with him, and it brought back both unpleasant and pleasant memories; thankfully the warmth of the limo's interior melted away the tension that built up from the reminder of my almost-molestation, and I sank gratefully into the plush seating. I was jolted slightly from my reverie by a smaller body crashing against my side and opened my eyes to see Mokuba clinging to me with a wide smile on his face. Grinning, I wrapped my arm around his waist to pull him by my side, and spent the rest of the ride home chatting with him while his older brother looked on in companionable silence.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

_"You don't look a day over fast cars and freedom,_

_That sunset-riverbank, first-time feeling~"_

The last bars of Rascal Flatt's _"Fast Cars and Freedom" _floated through the radio as I put down my pen and pressed the button on the phone in front of me, activating the speed-dial to Mr. Kaiba's office phone, and spoke into the receiver, "Mr. Kaiba, my shift is done. I'll be leaving now."

"Alright, Leena. Have a good night."

I nodded, about to put the receiver down with a simple "Thank you" when he added,

"Stay safe."

That gave me reason to pause, and my heart flipped for joy at the simply said words. This had to mean he worried for my safety, right? That I _was_ worth something in his eyes?

My grin couldn't stretch any bigger as I said, "Thank you, sir; I will."

With a click, the connection was gone, and I set the phone down, grabbed my bags and left my office with a skip in my step.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

The next day, as I left the Kaiba Corporation building, just as I'd made it down the front steps to the sidewalk below, a limo drove up and parked alongside me. I stared at it questioningly until the rear window rolled down and Mr. Kaiba gazed out at me from the interior with a "come here" gesture. As I approached, her opened the door and I bent to look in at him. Sliding over, he patted the seat next to him, saying "I'll give you a ride home."

For a moment, I studied his face, but it was a blank mask of indifference, those cool blue eyes sweeping over my face a few times, and I felt like he was analyzing me and judging my reaction. Resisting the urge to dive right in, I smiled and gave a shrug before I climbed in and shut the door behind me. Immediately, the driver sped off towards my street.

Today, the air in the limo seemed tense for some reason, though I couldn't pinpoint why. Mr. Kaiba was gazing out the window, his eyes glued to everything that passed. Something wiggled in my brain, telling me something was off... It was like he was on edge, but not outwardly showing it. His posture was stiff and guarded, his arms and legs crossed, and he wouldn't look at me directly.

I wanted to ask him if there was anything wrong, but held my tongue. Maybe he was just in a sour mood... He got like this sometimes if a meeting didn't go in his favor, or if the businessmen got on his nerves, and he would storm through my office like a bear with a sore tooth until I gently handed him a cup of coffee to soothe him and retired him to his own office.

Looking around the interior of the limosine, I noticed that there was no place for a coffee maker... I would have assumed he would have one with all the early mornings and late nights he pulled. He worked so hard all the time. There were times where I'd come in at 2'o'clock on my late days, and he'd have been there from 6-sharp and stay until past my shift.

Again, I brought my eyes to roam over his face. He looked somewhat tired, like there was a weariness slowly seeping into him. Maybe he was suffering from his workaholicism... Maybe it was taking a toll on his body now... and his mind as well. Maybe that was why he looked so anxious...

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to say," I started, and his sapphire eyes slid to me, regarding me coolly, "Perhaps you should take a day to yourself? You don't look so well."

Lifting his nose in the air only slightly, he said, "I'm fine. Worry about yourself." Was it just me, or was there a slight push in those words? Either way, I deflated, hurt slightly, and went to staring out my window. Why was he being so bipolar?

When he dropped me off at my house, I climbed out and turned to give him my thanks, but the door shut and he sped off down the street before I could. I straightened with a small, "hmph," and walked into my house, wondering what all of that was about...

~*~*K.C.*~*~

A lilting melody floated through the air, buzzing through my half-dead brain annoyingly, and i fumbled around for some way to stop it. My hand swatted something on my nightstand that vibrated in my hand, and I half-considered chucking the small object at the wall. With another vibration pulsing through my hand, I clasped my hand around it and pulled the object through the thick cocoon of warmth surrounding me, opening it and blinking dazedly at the sudden brightness in my small, dark world. Putting my cell phone to my ear, I mumbled groggily, "Hello...?"

"Miss Marr."

I bolted upright immediately, struggling through the layers of quilted blankets, and wiped the sleep from my eyes and voice. "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. Is something the matter?"

He huffed lightly on the other end and stated, "I need you to go in early today. I have some files I need from my office, but I can't make it." Something about his voice threw me off, perhaps he was sick?

Holding my cell away from my ear for a moment, I took in the time at the bottom of the screen; 6:45 it read. Surprise bloomed inside me; this was such an odd request for him.

"You have the security key to get into my office, right? I'd like you to bring them to my mansion for me, if you can."

I glanced at my set of keys sitting on my nightstand beside the empty glass of water I'd had last night and nodded. "Yes. I'll get there as soon as I can, sir. Are you well enough to be working, even from home?"

The other end coughed slightly. "It seems I've caught a bit of the flu, but don't worry. Just get the files for me. I'll let the butler know you're coming." He then hung up; well, that was an odd conversation.

Something didn't sit right with me about the whole thing, but I just couldn't pinpoint what. There was a part of me that did not want to go to the office so early in the day, especially since my shift didn't start until 12 today; for whatever reason, I felt like this was a bad idea, but I would not go against my boss. Besides, it wasn't like I was staying long, right? I would be quick; in and out and gone within fifteen or twenty minutes.

I got dressed, grabbed my keys, and took Dad's truck, arriving within fifteen minutes. I quickly marched in with a wave to Nami and headed straight for the elevator, fumbling with my keys. It seemed she was busy with someone leaning across the counter at her, like he was interested in her or something. She gave me a slightly puzzled and worried glance but I shrugged as the doors closed.

Up in my office, I strode over to my desk, figuring I'd tidy it up for work in just a few hours. I laid my laptop down on the desk and arranged thiings to my liking before I strode to Mr. Kaiba's office doors, taking out my keys as the elevator dinged. I turned, confused; Mr. Kaiba wouldn't have a visitor this early, and not when he was sick; he would have called whoever it was to inform them that he wasn't feeling well.

Three men in dark suits strode out of the elevator, making my pulse leap and race in anxiety. My stomach became uneasy, but I put on a smile and moved closer to my desk. "I'm sorry, sirs, Mr. Kaiba isn't in at the moment," I said, my hands trailing across the edge of my desk to the button to alert security beneath. If they tried anything, I would push it, though it would take security a few minutes to get up here; luckily if I did push it, it would alert them silently, not like an alarm, and the perps would be caught.

The man at the front of their little three-man triangle reached into his coat and swiftly and fluidly pulled out a gun, pointed straight on at me; my smile faded and my finger pressed the button only a second before he said, "Sorry, sweetheart, nothing personal."

And fired.

**Hmm, a lot in this chappie, huh? Heh heh...**

**Oh no! Leena's been shot! Is this the end of **_**Just The Secretary**_**? Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see, my lovelies. ;) Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks everybody, for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Wow, **_**guys! I can honestly say this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story! We've passed the hundred mark! **_***Leena and Mokuba in the background cheer enthusiastically while Kaiba looks at them with a raised eyebrow***_** Anyway, let's get on to the reviews and not waste time.**

_jeniashi: _**Thank you for your review! I'm glad my writing has done it's job: made you care about Leena's safety. ^^ Thanks so much!**

_fantasyguardian: _**That would be a cute idea for some fluff, but alas, 'tis not to be! You'll see what **_**really**_** happened soon; some of it will be explained in this chapter, if not all; I'll try not to make this chappie too short. I hope I can extend it out as long as I can. Thanks so much for your review and for caring for Leena's safety! :)**

_'viet: _**Yeah, cliffhangers are the devil, I know, but I couldn't resist. }:) Gah my little devil guy looks like a smilie with a weird unibrow. -.- Oh well... Thanks so much for the review!**

_ShadowedPuppeteer:_** Heheheheh... You can call it that, if you'd like. **_***imagining the possibilities of a sexually frustrated boss calling in his secretary to his office winkwink***_** Hmmmmm, maybe... XD And it's ok that your review is a little short; I'm grateful for anything in regards to my writing. ^^ Sorry this took a while to update; writer's block. Thanks for your review and support!**

_Smash41KMF:_** ^^;;;; Let's talk with this barbed-wire, electrical fence between us! 8D Makes things interesting. But... the story's not over by a long-shot, so I guess you have no reason to kill me! ^^ Thanks for your kind words and support!**

_LadyAmazon: _**Heheheheheh... Yeah, I fooled joo! 8D Heheh, but anyways, you'll see what really happened soon. ;) Thanks for your review and support!**

_akira45: _**Thank you! Glad you like it! :)**

_Divizzle513:_** Oh, hey! Glad you're liking the story so far! You won't be disappointed. ;) Thanks for your review!**

_Nightcrawlerlover: _**Heehee! That's a good movie choice. Maybe I can add some aspects to the story, after all, it was heavily implied by Mokuba that Kaiba whooped his captors' butts! 8D Thanks for the reviews, praise, and support! ^w^**

_DaAmazingMeepers: _**Bring it! I got my rabid chibi squirrels to protect me! XD And if all else fails... Wanna team up and conquer the world? Lmao. Thanks so much for the review and support!**

_Neko of Light: _**Glad I've caught your interest. ;) Thanks for the review!**

_Chrimson fox: _**Yay for feeling special! And you should feel doubly special because guess what? YOU'RE IN ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! Yay! **_***dances***_** Whoo, long review! I'm so happy you like Leena as a character and that you think the plot is awesome. :) Teehee, fuzzies... **_***attacked by the soot sprites from Spirited Away***_** They tickle! Thank you for your compliments on my writing, and I'm sure that with time, your own writing will improve and surprise you (mine did, I assure you). I came a long way in six years, believe me. Don't? Go to RabidChibiSquirrelsInc's fanfiction account and read **_**Chain Letter**_**. It is probably the worst piece of writing on the planet (besides the Worst Fanfic Ever). I'd never (intentionally) make you cry, so here I am updating! Sorry it took so long! Thanks so much for the review and support!**

_BleedingAutumn: _**Teehee, glad you're liking it so far (I love fluff when I can add it, and tension as well). And you know as well as I do that the story can't simply end here; we haven't even **_**begun**_** to get into Leena and Kaiba's relationship! Without the story, there wouldn't be any businesshipping! Heheh... Thanks for the review and support! :)**

_MewMewRadish: _**I agree. Cliffhangers are the root of all evil, but yet necessary for plot development and much-needed tension. XD Are you by any chance related to the Celtic Guardian? 8D **_**(Bamboozled Celtic Guardian: I am so bamboozled...) **_**Gotta love YGO Abridged. XD Thanks for your review and support! (And I agree as well, I don't know many July birthdays, either! It's awesome to find others with bdays close to mine. XD)**

_One Person: _**Thank you for the support and your review! Glad you're lovin' it!**

_shadow182angel: _**Awww, thanks for your advice! I'll definitely look it up! I wonder what the "hero's journey formula" is... Oooh, the suspense! Lol. Thanks so much for your review and support! Glad to see you like it! :)**

_magicjewel: _**Hello and thank you to my 100th reviewer! Glad you like the story so far! Thanks for the review!**

_Ociana: _**Thank you for the review! :) Glad to see you like the story so far!**

_AveryKnight: _**Heheh, you'll see. Thanks for the review!**

_RWolfe94: _**Glad to see I've got your interest! Thanks for the review!**

_The Karma Chameleon OO: _**Ooh, sounds neat! And you're right! I forgot Momiji was German. Haven't read Fruits Basket in so long! XD Thanks so much for the review and for yours and your friend's support! :)**

_KimiMeagan: _**O_O Oh nooooo! I never meant to kill a reviewer! _ _ Officer, I swear! I'm not a murderer! Lmao. I'm glad I've definitely got your interest piqued. :) Thanks so much for your enthusiastic review! ^^**

_Seto Kaiba 4 eva: _**It takes skill to be mechanically good with pillows. XD I should get you to fix my pillows; they're not comfy enough and they don't talk to me! :( It makes me lonely sometimes. *sigh* XD Eric Stuart is retired! O_O Awww! If only... Oh it would be so awesome to have his voice my story! OwO That would be sexy as hell. XD Thanks for the review and support!**

_Panda-chan31: _**Heehee, glad to see you're enjoying the story so far! Life's going good for me, aside from writer's block and troubles at home, but thank you! ^w^ Thanks so much for the review and support!**

_Blonde: _**Thank you so much for your review and support! I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story!**

_EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin: _**I LOVE your penname! :3 Thanks so much for the review!**

**It's so nice to see so many people into my story enough to actually care about the well-being of the characters! Teehee! For those of you who are guessing what was wrong with Kaiba... You're in for a surprise! But I can't give away any details! You gotta read for yourself! Hopefully this chapter will do one of two things: either enlighten you on what's going on, or confuse you even more! XD But I'm so terrible at subtlety, I might just give it away in one fell swoop. I'm surprised that nobody caught on what was going on in the last chapter! So much was "wrong" with Kaiba... But I digress. Here's the chapter... after a word from our sponsor...**

_**Leena:**__*pops head into Kaiba's office* _**Just thought you should know, the lawyers called and NJ has told them she doesn't own YuGiOh!**

_**Kaiba: **__*glares* _**Screw the disclaimer. Get on with the story!**

_Chapter 13_

There was no way of discerning night from day in the abyss I floated aimlessly in; there was no ground, no sky, no air to breathe. There was no telling up from down. There was only the unbearable agony of darkness and heaviness, as though all my limbs were made of solid steel, drifting slowly to the bottom of a cold, dark sea, rooting me, trapping me forever in misery. I could not fight for I had no strength to.

So this was dying?

It was so much different that what I'd hoped it would be. Everything I'd read about a white light, a choir of angels, warmth and light and strength, was all a lie. Death was nothing more than non-existance to me now.

The only sound in this void was a slow, soft, mechanical beep that rang through my head, making it pound in annoyance. I struggled to drown it out in my foggy blank state, but I felt like I was breaking free of heavy chains and rising to the surface, despite the overwhelming pressure pressing down on me from all sides. The darkness was penetrated by a dull, muted light, making everything hazy, dark yet almost grey now. Something quivered upon my brow, which I recognized as my own eyelids, and I strained to move them in an attempt to further darken my pitiful world again; the light made me feel even weaker somehow.

Other sounds came to me, hushed whispers of a feminine voice, words I couldn't make out. Was this my angel, come to take me to Heaven at last? Drag me from my hellish stay in limbo into warmth and light again?

A face drifted across my mind and made me want to break down in tears. I had died. I had died and he would never know how I felt about him. He would never know that I had died in his service. Would he feel guilty about sending me, unknowingly, to my death? Would he mourn me? Surely Mokuba would; the kid, I knew, loved me, maybe not to an extent I wanted from the child, but enough to grieve over my passing. But would _he?_

There was a soft click and my brow furrowed in confusion. Was that a door I'd just heard?

I felt sluggish and weak, drugged; I could barely open my eyes, but when I finally managed it, I found myself staring up at the pocked ceiling of an off-white, almost cream-colored room. Well, this was certainly not the way I imagined Heaven to be. I blinked drearily at the strangely textured tiles above me and weakly lifted my head to stare around the room, my gaze coming to rest on a figure slumped in a chair beside where I lay, and I groaned aloud.

"Oh no, you too?"

His eyelids fluttered briefly before he instantly became alert, his gaze focusing on my face. A wash of concern flooded those brilliant blue eyes and his lips parted almost as if in shock, when I should have been the one surprised. What in the world was my boss doing in Heaven?

His brows furrowed in concern and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I rested my head back weakly to stare at him through half-lidded eyes, my strength draining as though the simple movement sapped it from me. "Don't tell me you died, too..."

Mr. Kaiba's eyes lightened with what looked like relief and amusement as he raised an eyebrow. "Leena, you're in a hospital. You're not dead." A flicker of some dark emotion shone in his expression, something akin to pain and anger.

It was my turn to be confused and I shifted. "But... I was shot..." As I said this, I winced as a pang erupted through my side. My eyes popped open and I strained to lift my arm to my side, gasping for breath. "I... What... happened?"

His expression and voice turned steely, authoritative. "Stop moving. You'll aggravate the wound. I should be asking _you_ that."

As I struggled to recover my strength that moving and irritating my gunshot wound had taken, I examined my surroundings again. A pastel painting hung directly across from my cot, an abstract representation of flowers or something like that. The room looked and smelled clean, just the way a hospital should. A light lavender curtain was bunched up at one end of my bed and I observed the track that held it, circling my cot to shield me from prying eyes if I so wished.

I looked down at myself, wires and tubes sticking out from my hands, prone at my sides. I followed them to the beeping machine, a heart monitor combined with some other computer that tracked some vital point of me with rising and falling numbers whose meaning I didn't understand. I guess it wasn't really important for me to know; as long as the doctors knew what they were doing...

"How long have I been here?" I asked, groggily. Mr. Kaiba has leaned forward in his seat with his hands clasped together and elbows resting upon his knees to keep his balance, almost as though he were analyzing me himself.

"It's been a day and a half," he informed me. When I went to turn my attention back to observing my surroundings with a dazed interest, he caught my shoulder to bring my gaze back to his, but he startled me in doing so. Within seconds, I was caught in those deep azure depths, all the pain in the world melting away. I almost felt like a bird being hypnotized by a snake for all the power those eyes held over me.

"What were you doing in my office, Leena?" he growled.

Confusion burst through my mind. "But... I... What?" I fumbled to answer his question. "I... You called me, sir..."

His eyes widened a fraction and he shook his head at me, like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You said you were sick... You had the flu...?" My heart rate spiked in panic as I realized where this was going. "You told me to grab something from your office and bring it to your house. You don't... remember...?"

"Leena, I never called you. I wasn't sick." Those eyes narrowed in anger and suspicion.

My eyes widened in horror at his words. It all hit me at once, all the memories flooding back at me to torment me. How he'd called me unnaturally early for him, how his voice sounded somehow off to me, how he'd called me 'Miss Marr'.

"Oh God," I erupted in terror, my hand flying to my mouth as nausea rose up in me, unable to be contained in my weak state. I threw myself onto the other side of the bed and let it happen. I retched horribly on the other side of the bed, whatever had been in my stomach slopped in a greasy mess on the side of the bed and onto the floor. I retched until my body began to convulse and dry-heave; my heart monitor went crazy from my distress.

From the other side of the room, I heard Mr. Kaiba bolt out the door and his frantic growl of, "Get someone in here _now!_" Almost immediately, two nurses came to help, though what they did for me, I couldn't tell. My mind was still whirling in fear, confusion, and pain, though slowly something eased into me that made my grogginess return and my senses muffle. My head felt incredibly heavy again and I drifted back off into the darkness.

From what I was told when I awoke a few hours later, I'd been so distressed that I'd nearly been put into cardiac arrest. I was given oxygen and nitroglycerin to reduce stress on my heart. It was advised that my visitations should be limited so as not to induce another spell.

This was news to me. I'd nearly died twice. This must have been a record.

I was asked if there were heart problems running in my family, to which I couldn't answer. All my family was back in the U.S. and I didn't know what happened to any of them. All I knew was that Mom had died of a massive heart attack, and that was enough for them to prescribe me an anticoagulant medication and other treatments to help ease the strain on my heart.

Just great, I was really racking up a debt now. Between medical examinations, proceedures, medications and prescriptions, I didn't think it would matter how long I worked for Kaiba Corp. or how much my health insurance through K.C. paid for.

"Hey," a quiet voice murmured from beside me, and I turned to gaze into Mokuba's wide eyes, shining with concern. He had a small bouquet of flowers that he placed on the table next to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked, clenching my shoulder lightly, timidly, as though that simple touch would cause me to shatter into a million pieces.

I smiled at the kid and pulled him close to press my lips to his forehead. "Those flowers are beautiful, Moki, thank you."

He beamed in pride. "I can see if I can get a nurse to put them in some water for you."

How was it Mokuba knew just what to say to cheer me up? It was his childlike innocence that was so endearing, yet he was old enough and mature enough to take care of himself and prideful enough to refuse help if he felt he didn't need it. Mokuba was growing up to be a good kid, not at all the little bratty thing that would tease me when I first started. We'd made a truce, and adored each other now. I was glad to have a friend at Kaiba Corp. and one so close to my own boss.

"I think they can last for the moment," I answered him. My voice was stronger for the moment, and I felt more comfortable now that what had passed had passed. That wasn't to say I wasn't worried. I'd never imagined I'd start having heart problems, but Mokuba's presence was enough comfort. "Where's your brother?"

He shrugged in a way that suggested he was up to something. "Oh, somewhere. Probably demanding the nurses pay you special respect or some sort of threat. You know how my brother is."

"Yeah, well, I could see him doing that if _you_ were the one who'd been shot," I murmured, "You're his brother. Why would he pay me special attention?"

"Well, you did get shot in his office..." the kid pointed out. I nodded; I guessed that made sense. "But you're more than just a secretary to us, Leena. You're a friend." He beamed at me with that wide, toothy smile again, and I fought hard not to melt, and lost. Mokuba was just too darn cute to resist. I pulled him against me again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're just trying to butter me up. What prank have you got going this time? If it has to do with my shoes, I'm not wearing any, so you're out of luck."

He laughed and pulled away from me, but he could see how flattered I was that I meant something to him. What I wondered though, was if it was true that I mattered to Mr. Kaiba. Did he really look upon me with respect? After all that's happened, especially after his mixed signals when he picked me up and dropped me off the other day, I was still baffled.

There were times when he acted cold and indifferent towards me, like I'd seen him do with other employees, yet there were small glimpses of kindness, too; kindness he wouldn't pay to others working for him.

It was all so confusing. Did he care or didn't he? Was he putting up walls for his own reputation or was it just how he was? Was it because I worked for him? I'd heard people say that emotions would get in the way of business, and that it was best to handle things with cunning and authority, but I didn't feel that way. I felt that you had to have connections to people, you had to at least be happy where you were if you were going to stay there as long as you could and do the best you could.

Maybe I was just biased. How many other employees fell in love with their boss?

~*~*K.C.*~*~

I didn't care that I'd had two near-death experiences; I was going to walk out of this hospital if it was the last thing I ever did! My legs wobbled unsteadily beneath me as I clutched my cot for support, and I imagined I must make quite the sight, especially since I was still dressed in only a hospital gown that quivered with my shaking. I expressed my vehement opposition to a wheelchair right to the nurse who'd brought me one, as well as to my father and Mr. Kaiba, who'd come to see me home.

"Baby girl, you don't have to marry it. Just sit in the damn thing," Dad sighed, running a hand over his lengthening hair. "It's not going to bite, and it'll be easier on you."

"That's not the point, Dad," I puffed shakily, straightening to find my balance, quite the feat considering the medication given to me made my body slightly numb. "It's a matter of independence. I can prove that I don't need assistance out of here. I just need to get more feeling in my legs." I smacked my knee irritably. "Wake up, dammit!"

Mr. Kaiba just leaned against the wall with an aloof expression, arms crossed as he looked on in amusement. I was really wondering what he was doing here, but I was glad to see him, even though my cheeks burned in shame of being seen in the condition I was in. Though, all things considered, it didn't really matter; he'd seen me when I'd nearly been torn to pieces by a couple of thugs, he'd seen me worked to tears for Mokuba's safety. What was left of my pride, anyway?

At least, that's what the drugs made me think.

Under normal circumstance, I'd have probably been more composed, more lenient, more cooperative. Right now, though, I was bull-headed, and I didn't care who saw. Not my boss, not my Dad, and certainly not this plump nurse who looked at me with such a cheery expression. Well, I'd show her...

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I took a step away from the bed, then another. So far so good. My muscles felt much better now that I could stretch them. Movement didn't make my wound reopen; I'd been here about a week and it had healed nicely. It was time to go home, and each step brought me such intense joy. I wasn't restricted anymore. I was free.

When I reached the wall where Mr. Kaiba was standing, I don't know what happened. Suddenly my legs buckled and I toppled towards the floor until strong, steady hands grabbed ahold of me and kept me upright. I glanced up into Mr. Kaiba's face, so close to my own that I froze in shock. His face was fixed as though it were carved out of marble, smooth, cold, and impossibly beautiful up close. Though his eyes burned again as they had over a week ago, alight with a raging fire, and amusement glimmered closer to the surface as well.

"What was that you were saying, Leena?"

I sighed in resignation as he lowered me carefully into the wheelchair, then backed away as though he'd been burnt. For the rest of my trip through the hospital, he kept a good distance away, letting my father and the nurse stay close to me. I was brought to a changing station to don a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, classy as ever, and we were off again. I mourned my business clothes that had been lost after I'd been shot; saturated with my blood and cut from my body like a child cuts through paper with scissors. Now I'd have to get a new shirt and skirt, as well as stockings and heels. Why did they have to throw _everything_ out?

Damn hospital policy.

I glanced back at Mr. Kaiba, but he seemed off in his own little world. Probably trying to prep himself for the barrage of news reporters and photographers more than likely waiting outside. My assault had attracted quite a good amount of attention from the media, and I almost felt nauseous thinking about having to face them. I wondered how Mr. Kaiba could do it all the time, no doubt he was hounded by them for every little thing.

I'd been told that my attackers had not been found, that when security finally reached me, they were gone. Surprisingly, no one had witnessed anyone return from the top floor, and the surveillance tapes hadn't revealed anything about the men's identities. They must have somehow gained roof access—I hadn't known we could go any higher in the building besides the floor our offices were on—and escaped that way.

Mr. Kaiba had mentioned that nothing in his office had been taken, as he never kept anything of real importance aside from files in his office. He carried anything meaningful on his person, and as there were no noticable safes or anything of the sort to hide money, and his office had been sweeped for anything that would cause him harm or be a means of surveillance on _him_, my attackers had probably left empty-handed and sour-faced. This brought me relief, yet what ran through my head also unnerved me.

What if my attack had been meant as a statement to Mr. Kaiba? Who would do such a thing and for what purpose?

I tried not to think of such things. Mr. Kaiba said that an investigation was underway; I'd already talked to the police to give them my report, but now I hoped they would fulfill their end of the bargain. Mr. Kaiba had asked me, point-blank, if I wanted to deal with "those reporter hounds with their noses poking in places they shouldn't". When he'd put it like that, and I saw the weariness on his face at having to deal with such things, I knew it was in my best interest to decline. He immediately informed the Chief of Police of my request and backed it up with a "tip" to speed things along.

I watched two beefy security guards flank either side of my group, armed with black umbrellas; since it wasn't raining, I assumed they had to be in case there were photographers waiting to jump us as soon as we stepped out the door. I wondered if this was all worth it, or if I was unintentionally bringing more torment upon myself by my simple request to be left out of the media. Of course, the story had to be published, but the paper had been kind enough to omit my name and kept me labelled as "a Kaiba Corp. employee"; courtesy of Mr. Kaiba himself.

I sighed and slumped in the wheelchair, too exhausted to think any further on the subject. I was finally going home, and that's what really mattered. Home to a nice meal, a warm bath, and my flannel sheets that were missing me real bad. And I could return to work; that would make me feel even better, though I had the suspicion that Mr. Kaiba wouldn't approve of it.

The black umbrellas shielded our journey to the car, though I watched as we took a detour away from my father's truck, and I turned my body around to look back at it, curiously. Ahead, I saw the familiar sleek form of the Kaiba Corp. limousine and blanched. What, now my own boss was kidnapping me?

As we slid into the dark interior, shielded from prying eyes, I waved my thanks to the nurse with the acursed wheelchair as we sped off, knowing she couldn't see it. Finally free to stretch my legs again, I felt even more restless than before, and my father, sitting beside me, squeezed my knee in reassurement. I risked a glance at Mr. Kaiba, seated like royalty across from us, his presence all around us. He was staring out the window silently in deep thought, and it was a good while before he straightened and returned my stare.

Clearing my throat, I spoke, "So, I'm confused." I gestured to the beautiful interior of leather seats, darkened windows, and the overwhelming sense that something was amiss. If I'd gone home in my Dad's truck, everything would have gone back to normal, but now... This had to mean something.

The man across from me nodded in understanding and his manner developed the cold, businesslike air to it that he was famous for. "I have something to discuss with you, Leena; I can't put it off any longer. Now that you're no longer hospitalized, you are in even greater danger than before."

I bristled in fear, a shiver spiking along my spine, sending cold slivers of ice flooding through my veins. I blinked and brought my hands up to rub my arms in an attempt to comfort myself, and I felt my father's arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him, his attempt to protect his only daughter.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Leena, it may have escaped your attention, but the ones who did this to you were not apprehended," Mr. Kaiba snapped, his cold eyes glinting. "And you saw them and gave your description. I've done all I can to shield your identity from being leaked out through the press, but they obviously know who you are, and quite possibly where you live."

Oh god, this wasn't happening. He couldn't possibly be saying what I think he's saying.

"You mean they might come after me again, to make sure I keep quiet?"

"The damage has already been done. The police are doing what they can, but just because of that, it doesn't mean everything is in the clear," he elaborated, "At this point, there are two routes of action they could possibly take; either they see you as nothing worth pursuing since what's done is done and flee, or they come after you. Since we don't know the real motives behind the attack, it's hard to say whether or not they were doing it for their own profit or to make a mark on me.

"That's why I suggest that you and your father be relocated for the moment, in a controlled environment where security can keep an eye on you. That means neither you or you, Mr. Marr, can be allowed to go about in your previous work environment until this ordeal is ended."

I leaned forward. "So, we're basically under house arrest?"

"In a sense, but rest assured, it's only for your safety and only until the rogues can be caught."

I glanced at my father's face; he looked reluctant but what choice did either of us have? We were in very real danger, and all because of a stupid fake phone call.

Apparrently, the thieves had made away with only one of my belongings: my cell phone. I was surprised to find my purse and laptop untouched, but the security tapes, according to Mr. Kaiba, showed that when I'd pressed the security button, the thugs hadn't had much time to scan Mr. Kaiba's room and escape. They hadn't bothered with me, luckily, but that didn't mean I wasn't still a target now that I was free.

My temples pounded as the stress and fear began to get to me, but the overall exhaustion was taking it's toll. I leaned heavily on my father as he rubbed circles into my back, unsure of how else to comfort me. Surely he needed to be comforted too, after all, this was such a shock. First his daughter is shot, next he finds that neither of us can go to work and make the money that we need to survive because our lives could be in danger. This had to be a lot to take in, and he was surprisingly silent throughout it all. I let my fingers rub over his knuckles and he leant to press a kiss to my temple.

Sighing in resignation, I had only one question on my mind:

"So, where are we going to live?"

**Sorry if this situation seems unrealistic. I'm trying to work everything out in my head and I keep getting confused and am probably straying from the plot... I don't even know anymore. *sigh* So confusing...**

**Okay, so... **

**I don't have anything else to say right now. Hmmm... Oh well, please review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**And it's another update! Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers! Since I'm a bit tired out lately, I'm going to skip replies, and just say a great big thanks to **_ShadowedPuppeteer, ColonKellyHigginsGoil304,__jeniashi,__Divizzle513,__fantasyguardian, Smash41KMF, Blonde, Little-Angel-7698, MewMewRadish,__Chrimson fox, Nightcrawlerlover, roxas' billa kaulitz, Seto kaiba 4 eva, MikaUchiha666, thenewanniecresta, DaAmazingMeepers, The Karma Chameleon OO, shaila, BleedingAutumn, God Wears Gucci, MitternachtDressage, sleepy dreamer 9 _**and **_Azura Soul Reaver _**for all your beautiful reviews, love, and support!**

_Chapter 14_

No way. There was just no way this was possible. I had a better shot at getting hit by lightning, or eaten by a shark, or swept up by a tornado. If there wasn't a dull ache in my side to bring me to reality, I'd have pinched myself until I actually started bleeding. Though there was no doubt in my mind that this was real, I was almost convinced that my head was playing tricks on me; I was hallucinating, high off hospital meds. There had to be _some_ logical explanation as to why we were pulling into the long drive of the Kaiba estate.

My dad was practically glued to the limousine window, staring at the beauty beyond the tinted glass. It was a winter wonderland rimmed by neat, snow-capped hedges and trees, all sprawled out in welcome. My eager eyes followed the salted gravel drive to where it looped around before the mansion I'd only dreamed of seeing in person, and I felt the breath catch in my throat. It was beautiful, an architect's masterpiece; three stories high with marble columns framing carved oak double doors, and above it, an abstract stained glass mural.

"Why... are we... here, sir?" I managed to croak, unable to bring my gaze away from the awe-inspiring sight before me. I knew the answer, but I felt that this was just too good to be true, another one of my silly fantasies that I'd wake up from with a sobering sense of disappointment.

Seto Kaiba was the picture of the stoic businessman, but there was a sparkle of something in his eyes as he regarded me coolly. "I think you know why, Leena." Amusement made the corner of his mouth twitch briefly before he relaxed into his normal, calm, aloof expression. "I'd rather have you both under a roof where I can keep a close eye on you; this is where you'll be safest."

So that's what this was all about? Keeping me and my father safe? I felt a growing sense of admiration for this man, joy bubbling up in my chest, so powerful that I almost couldn't breathe. I calmed myself enough to ensure that my grin didn't stretch my face to breaking, trying to reign in my excitement that I would be living with him, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and the object of my adoration.

Mokuba had been right; I wasn't just a secretary to him. The thought brightened my spirits considerably, even when something niggled at the back of my mind, whispering that the reason Mr. Kaiba would house me with him was if he truly believed I wouldn't be safe alone, that I was still in danger.

Refusing to be dampened by the frightening thoughts, I lifted my face to the overcast sky and inhaled the chilly air as soon as I stepped out of the limo. Shivering with cold and delight, I allowed Mr. Kaiba to lead me and my father into the grand and lavish house.

The interior was so beautiful, I could have cried. None of this felt real; it was almost like Dad and I had won a VIP trip to stay in a castle in Europe. My eyes soaked in everything like a dehydrated sponge thrown into the sparkling waters of the sea; the marble floors, the lush, exotic carpets, draperies, taperstries, the expensive trinkets, the spiraling staircase, the crystal chandelier twinkling like brilliant stars overhead.

A long, high-pitched keen, which I recognized as my name, snapped me out of my stupor; my neck cracked as I abruptly sought out the source of the sound and found it at the very tippy-top of the staircase, waving like a maniac and grinning like he'd won the lottery. Mokuba proceeded to straddle the banister and slid the entire way down, the smooth surface slick enough that he gained speed, hurtling towards us at such a pace that my elation melted away to pure terror, and I flung myself forward to catch him as he hopped off in a fluid motion, almost as though he'd been flung. To my complete surprise, the momentum carried him far higher than I expected and I watched him sail completely over my head and land in a crouch behind my back.

"Okay, that was not humanly possible," I grumbled to myself, wondering if I'd imagined the whole thing, but sure enough, there was Mokuba, straightening and stretching his legs out before turning back to me.

"Hey, Leena! I'm glad you're feeling better! And gosh, when Seto said you'd be staying with us, I just couldn't wait 'til you got here!" he babbled excitedly, "I had the maids clean up the guest room for you guys and I wanna show you a tour of the house, and-"

I was spared from more of his tirade by his older brother, calmly placing a hand upon Mokuba's shoulder and stating, "There will be enough time for a tour later, Mokuba. Let Leena and Mr. Marr get settled first." He turned to my father. "I took the liberty of gathering the necessities from your home and bringing them here."

Dad rubbed the back of his head, humbled. "Why, thanks, Mr. Kaiba. That was thoughtful."

Mr. Kaiba waved a dismissing hand and walked away. "Mokuba, show them to their rooms," he threw over his shoulder. I watched him disappear down a long corridor lined with paintings and assorted knick-knacks, wondering where it led to and where he was headed, but I didn't have much time to ponder this as Mokuba seized me by the elbow and half-dragged me up the stairs.

"Sure thing, bro! Come on, Leena, you guys are gonna love living here!"

I glanced back at my father, who followed close on our tail at first, but by the time me and Mokuba had reached the top of the stairs, he was still only half-way up. I implored Mokuba to wait patiently while my dad caught up to us, but he was practically bouncing from foot to foot, eager to show off his luxurious abode. We all turned the corner, and at this point, it didn't matter if Dad fell behind since this long corridor was a straight path.

The raven-haired teen glued to my side finally stopped in front of a door at the very end of the hall, detatched himself from my arm and flung the door open, practically shoving me inside. "This is your room, Leena!" he chirped, immediately sprinting for the windows while I took a few tentative steps into the room and found myself awestruck.

It was larger than my room at our home, that was for sure. I walked over to the bed and sat down upon the quilt-like, satin coverlet, black with ropes of embroidered turquoise curling intricate loops everywhere, pulled back to reveal black flannel sheets that would keep me toasty and warm in the winter. The headboard was a dark mahogany, more knotwork carved into it, and I ran my fingers over the crevices reverently. On either side of the bed were twin mahogany nightstands with blown-glass lamps and a matching dresser with a large mirror stood against the wall directly across from me, making the room look even bigger.

I sank into the pillows and decided that I didn't want to get up ever again; it felt like laying on a silky soft cloud. Above me, the ceiling was a blue that looked dark without the lights on, but I knew that it would lighten once I turned on the bedside lamps, or if the sun was shining brightly.

"Hey, you have to come see the view!" Mokuba's voice pulled me out of my dreamy state and I bounced up and off the bed to get to his side.

Even though we were only up on the second floor, looking out the window to the ground below still made me woozy, though I had to admit, the wide expanse of snow-capped trees set against a grey sky was quite a pleasant view. Pressing closer, my breath fogged the window up and I resisted the urge to draw a little smilie face on the glass. Besides, it would only be more work for the maids and I didn't want to make trouble for them, even though I knew it was their job; I wanted everything to appear normal, as if my dad and I weren't even here.

I turned to speak to Mokuba, but he was nowhere in sight, probably off showing Dad to his room, so instead I took the time to inspect the contents of the dresser. Inside, I found most of my clothes; my T-shirts, sweat pants jeans, skirts, and even—to my embarrassment—my undergarments, all folded neatly and put away. Tucked away in the corner was a closet, filled with my jackets, scarves, dress shirts, and the only two dresses I owned; one a summer draw in a black and white floral pattern that shouldn't even have been here since it was now winter, and the other my mother's dress that I had worn to the corporate banquet a while ago.

Looking at the dress brought back bad memories, even if it belonged to my mother before those memories were made. I shut the closet door and vowed to tell Dad to put that dress away. In the future, I would buy a new dress for myself and make new memories with it, and hopefully, they wouldn't involve near-death experiences.

My heart heaved in my chest when something solid collided with me, and I flinched in shock before realizing it was only Mokuba. Silently, I willed my heart rate to slow even as I turned a wary smile his way. "Come on, Leena! I gotta show you my room!" With that, he pulled me out the door again and down the hall.

After a confusing trek up a hidden flight of stairs and a maze of endless hallways, we arrived at his room. Even as he opened the door, I turned my head to look down the hall to a set of double doors at the very end, wondering where they could possibly lead to. Mokuba popped his head out of his room in time to answer my silent query. "Oh, that's Seto's room down there," he said before disappearing into his room, but I was still staring at those doors.

I tried to imagine what Mr. Kaiba's room would look like, as there was little chance of me ever setting one foot in there. Probably all dark wood and silk, smoky hues of blue, maybe the silver chrome of metal. It would be a sanctuary after a long day at work, a place of rest and relaxation, and-

"Check it out, Leena!"

I turned my attention back to the younger Kaiba brother and froze. Four sets of beady eyes seemed to blink menacingly up at me and I could swear those hairy legs were itching to crawl all over me.

"His name is Taran, he's my pet," Mokuba beamed, proud of his acquirement, meanwhile, I was still frozen in horror. All I could see was that spider, and all I could manage was a squeak of fear.

The world around me faded to grey and the ground rushed up to meet me. I could hear Mokuba's concerned cry as my vison swam in a dark ocean abyss, and I was out.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

"Really? You're afraid of spiders?" Mokuba watched as a tremor passed through my body at just the mention of the creepy-crawlies. I shook myself to get rid of the sensation of eight hairy legs ghosting across my skin, now only a memory from a time far back.

When I'd passed out, he'd called for help; and two bodyguards came rushing and brought my limp form downstairs to the living room couch.

"Well, you can't blame me. I've had bad experiences," I muttered, rubbing my arms, "When I still lived in America, we went on a camping trip in the southwest; Arizona, I think. I got bit by a brown recluse spider. They're pretty nasty, venomous spiders, so I was rushed to the hospital. And a few years later, I found out I was allergic to spider bites when I swelled up from a normal house spider."

The teenager winced. "Ouch," he sympathized. I just nodded, mutely, too caught up in my own thoughts.

Of all the pets Mokuba had to have, why did it have to be a tarantula? I would have taken him to be a dog person, just because he was always so bright and exuberant, so energetic that the _dog _would have to be the one to catch up to _him_, but a spider?

"Did you have any pets in America?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I had plenty of fish, but they never lasted five minutes." At his curious look, I shrugged sheepishly and cupped my hands together, bouncing them up and down as though I were flipping and catching something. "I, eh... liked to play with them outside the water."

He burst out laughing so hard that he clutched his sides and fell from the couch as I scowled at him. "I was five!" I exclaimed in my defense, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation and crossing them stubbornly as I sank into the couch. Mokuba had righted himself but had to lean on me since he still shook with mirth.

I glanced at the stony-faced, shade-bedecked bodyguards standing on either side of the couch for some change in expression, but they were living statues. I felt incredibly intimidated just looking at them, so I turned my attention back to Mokuba. And that was exactly the moment when Mr. Kaiba waltzed back in, another guard following in his wake.

I was expecting him to be angry; I'd only just arrived and was already making a nuisance of myself, so I ducked my head and peered at him through my bangs. However, I both saw and heard the chuckle that spilt from his lips as he twisted an odd smirk at me. "Spiders?" With that, he shook his head and walked away. Mokuba and I exchanged surprised glances and shrugged to ourselves, continuing our conversation as though nothing had happened.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

After Mokuba's tour had concluded, I asked him to bring me back to the kitchen and we sat together at a bar counter perched atop the comfiest stools that money could buy. I immersed myself in the cozy, yet lonely atmosphere; the space reminded me of one of those TV cooking shows, and I amused myself with the thought of a special, _"Cooking with the Kaibas"_.

"Does your brother cook?"

Mokuba munched thoughtfully on a granola bar he'd pulled from a cabinet over head and tossed me one. "Sometimes, but just basic stuff. He's a CEO, not a chef."

I nodded, supposing that made sense. He was a busy man after all, a workaholic to the core, and probably didn't have time to learn how to cook four course meals and the like. It was a fanciful thought, though, and I kept it to myself, wondering what Mr. Kaiba would look like in a chef's smock. I giggled to myself around a mouthful of granola and Mokuba stared at me; blinking, I sheepishly pointed to the bar in my hand with a mumble that was supposed to come out as "It's really good" but ended up sounding along the lines of "Ifs wearry goof," and this only served to make the younger Kaiba burst into a giggle fit, me joining in heartily.

"Can you cook anything other than cookies? Like real food?" Mokuba asked, and I wondered if I should be offended. What, was he going to have a cook off of me against his gourmet cooks?

I shook my hand in a "somewhat" gesture, and gobbled the rest of the sticky, chewy granola, before I swallowed and answered, "Just what Mom and Dad used to make, but I have such a big sweet tooth that I wanted to focus on baked goods." I glanced around at the emptiness of the kitchen, searching for listening ears before I leaned towards Mokuba. "Can you keep a secret?"

His eyes widened at the thought of a secret, showing just what a kid he really was as he nodded enthusiastically. I held an anticipated breath and let it out slowly, trying to build momentum, as I let out, "When I was little, I wanted to open my own cafe."

"Wow, really?" Mokuba's fascination was endless and he was practically bouncing in his seat at my confession. I nodded and watched a thousand different questions flicker through his eyes, until he finally settled for one. His expression seemed to sober with confusion as he asked, "What changed?"

My gaze became unfocused as I asked myself the same question. Nothing had really changed; I still had that drive to create sweet concoctions, delicious blends of sugar and spice, froth and cream, liquid and solid heaven. What I lacked was the proper outlet to do so, and on top of that, I had a nice, high-paying job; I'd have to be crazy to ditch this job to switch to baking, even if I wasn't 90% in it just to see my gorgeous boss every day.

That wasn't to say I hadn't thought of what it would be like to run my own little shop, in fact, the thought seemed to cross my mind every time I made cookies or some other treat. There was just something satisfying about being up to my elbows in flour, somehow an apron seemed as comfortable and natural to me as my favorite pajamas.

If I hadn't become Seto Kaiba's secretary, I wonder what the odds would have been, had I opened a cafe instead, that I would ever bump into him outside of an office environment.

"Would you still want to open one?" Mokuba hadn't waited long for me to answer him before he launched into a different question, thus startling me out of my own thoughts once again. Smiling kindly to assure him that he hadn't lost my attention, I shrugged one shoulder, unsure.

"It would be nice, I guess." Maybe by the time Dad and I got all our debts taken care of, I could start saving to start a small business for when I was older, or for whenever Mr. Kaiba got tired of me and replaced me with a new secretary. That thought made me wince and so I carefully side-stepped it and tried to envision how it would be to run a shop. Of course, I'd have to hire some young hopefuls to help with sales and cleaning, make it tight-knit and almost like a family.

I sighed somewhat dreamily at the thought of family, but I had to be realistic about my future; it was blatantly obvious that I would never be the new Mrs. Seto Kaiba. He and I were on two different levels entirely, from two different sides of the tracks, so to speak. He was rich and I... Not so much. He had fame, fortune, glory, and power. What did I have? A fiddle gathering dust in the corner of my room and a head full of girlish fantasies, fed and fueled by romance movies and novels of knights in shining armor and damsels-in-distress. A love for a man I only knew from the brief moments we shared together in near-thoughtless routine.

Still, would I ever have a family of my own? Somehow, the thought of a husband to come home to seemed to bring me down even more, only because I knew it couldn't be _him_. So that's how it would be; I would end up a lonely spinster with (hopefully) a cafe to run, or turn into a crazy cat lady like my Aunt Bess.

"Hey, you okay?" Mokuba waved a hand in front of my face and brought my somber attention back to him. "You sure do like spacing out. Where do you go?"

I felt guilty, like I was neglecting Mokuba. He was only a kid, after all, and kids needed constant attention, didn't they? Or was Mokuba to that broody, leave-me-to-myself, teenager stage yet? No, he was too happy, and I prayed to God he never plunged into a downward spiral due to neglect. Peh, what was I thinking? He was bound to be the popular, rich kid in school, anyway, assuming he decided to stop being tutored and go to a public school instead.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Miles away. I think I'm just a little tired from... everything."

"You can go lay down," he offered, "Seto told me to make sure you don't get stressed out and to make sure you rest as often as possible."

Quirking an eyebrow, my lips slanted into something akin to a smirk. "Did he? Are you now my conscience?"

That grin he had that split his face from ear to ear would stop hearts in a few short years, I just knew it. "Yep! So, do you think you know how to get back to your room now, or would you like an escort?"

As I rose from the stool, I stared down my nose at him, the corner of my mouth twitching and I contemplated, "I think I can manage on my own for now."

Mokuba's grin never faltered. "Don't come crying to me when you get lost!" I "hmph"ed and began to stroll away until he cleared his throat and pointed in the opposite direction with a smug look. As I passed him, I ruffled his hair over his face for good measure and set off toward my room.

Turns out I didn't do too bad a job of getting myself hopelessly lost, but this was my first time on my own and I was allowed to make mistakes. Only after I passed the same painting five times in a row did I realize that I was in the completely wrong part of the manor and set off to get myself turned in the right direction. Fifteen minutes later found me sitting against the wall in exhaustion, trying to calm my frantically racing heart before it sent me back to the hospital. I had to start excersizing again, jogs in the evenings were sounding like a good idea; I had to be in shape to wander aimlessly through this monster of a house.

Thankfully, I made it to the right wing, down the right hallway, and crashed through the right door only to flop face-down onto my nice, luxurious bed in time to watch the sun set behind the trees. I fell asleep without even bothering to cover myself with the blanket or even change into my sleepwear, too content to just rest after such a long and tiring day, and I hadn't even done anything! I didn't care, though; I was now living in the same house as Seto Kaiba, and even though I may not have had a snowball's chance in Hell of being with him, he was all I dreamed about when I finally drifted off.

**Woah that took longer than I wanted it to. I've been dying to finish this chapter and upload it for you guys! Alrighty, please let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Want more fluff? Sorry there wasn't much Kaiba in this one, but he'll be back. Fufufufufufu... This was mostly filler to get some character development in. Heheheh, betcha never guessed Leena wanted to open a cafe! Well, that's all for tonight. Maybe I can sneak downstairs and upload this real quick... Hope so.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait for an update! I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging so long. Writer's block got me pretty good on this chapter, but I've tried to make it much longer to make it up to you all. Let's get this party started, shall we?**

**To all my lovely reviewers: **_MewMewRadish_, _Miko Hayashi_, _Ociana_, _MikaUchiha666_, _KimiMeagan_, _ShadowedPuppeteer_, _sleepy dreamer 9_, _fantasygguardian_, _Smash41KMF_, _Fallenlily366_, _BleedingAutumn_, _The-Quoi_, _DaAmazingMeepers_, _Blonde_, _Nightcrawlerlover_, _Seto Kaiba 4 eva_,_The Karma Chameleon OO, TobiSama-chan101, SinDRegrets911, _**and **_XxWatashiNoKoixX_**: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so MUCH for all your support and for getting me to 150+ reviews! You all know I do it for you, because without your love and praise, where would I be? To all who didn't review, thank you too for your silent support, unless you actually don't like this story (though why you would continue to read if you didn't like it, I have no idea why) in which case, bugger off. ^w^ Mmmmm, coffee.**

**Oh, and yes, Mokuba's pet spider was a reference to YGO Abridged. ^w^ How could I resist?**

**Oh, and another note: Has anyone noticed a few things inconsistent with the story? I have, and I'm sorry about that. The receptionist's name is supposed to be Nami, not Cami, and Leena and her father only have his old truck to drive. I think in a previous chapter, I mentioned something about a Nissan Altima or something. Well, there shouldn't be one; there's only the truck. ^^;;;**

**Me: What do you think, flamer?**

**Flamer: Well, I think-**

**Me: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! I don't own YuGiOh! *raises eyebrow***

**Flamer: O_O**

**Me: Neither do I own the wonderful characters, Faye and Thistle Rumi, because they belong to the amazing **_**BleedingAutumn**_**. Thanks, Bleeding, for letting me borrow them! :3**

_Chapter 15_

I honestly don't know why, but I had the greatest urge to see just what lay beyond the immaculately carved double doors that lead to Seto Kaiba's bedroom, drawn in by some powerful force that forced my feet to move, almost of their own nature. It seemed so far away now, all the way down the hall stretching on to forever. I slowly shuffled from one foot to the other in a zombie like dance, those faces on the walls watching my progress with stony expressions.

Just what was behind those doors, I kept asking myself; what mysteries did Mr. Kaiba keep?

I wasn't even halfway there when I faded in with the morning light. It was a peaceful transition from dream world to real world, not unlike stepping out of the house into a beautiful spring day for a breath of fresh air. I shifted drowsily and took in my surroundings before glancing at the clock on the bedside table and jolting up.

_8:56? I slept in!_ In a frantic rush, I shed my pajamas, scrounging through the drawers for a clean shirt and pencil skirt. Oh, where were my stockings? I rummaged through each drawer before donning leggings instead and grabbed my boots, computer, and purse, rushing out the bedroom door so fast that I must have left fire in my wake even while I pinned my hair up into a sloppy half-done bun.

Hopping down the staircase with one boot on and struggling to fit the other while still in motion, I tried to remember the available balance on my debit card and whether or not it would be wise to hit a fast food place for breakfast before I headed in to work.

"Leena, where are you going?" Mr. Kaiba's voice made me pause in the middle of opening the front door. I turned and blinked at him, confused. My mind was trying to both skip ahead to plan my day and slow down to the present, and it just seemed to be causing a massive train wreck in my head. I couldn't get my thoughts in order, unable to penetrate the haze of the early morning fogging my mind.

Glancing back and forth between the open door and where he stood, I squeaked, "Um, to work?"

"That's funny, because I definitely recall instructing you to stay here until the ones who put a bullet in your side were caught. Don't you?" His words were light, though he didn't bother to put any further effort into making his expression match. He stared at me, stone-faced and intimidating, hair slightly disheveled but otherwise ready to head to his job. I kind of wished I had a cup of coffee to give him; maybe it would wake him up and make him feel a little more human.

Oh, that's right. I was under house arrest. I took a moment to take in my surroundings; in my haste, I'd forgotten just where I was, the Kaiba estate. Letting the door swing closed, I dropped my baggage and wiped a hand over my face. "Right. I forgot." Huffing, I turned to him. "So, what do I do?"

He raised an eyebrow but kept his deadpan expression. "Don't tell me you don't know what to do with yourself on your days off."

I tried to fight a blush creeping up my neck, but it was inevitable. I shrugged, sheepishly, still awaiting further instructions. I really must not have had a life if I couldn't even think of a single thing to do while I waited for Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba to come home. I'm sure they had a word for people like me. Something along the lines of a workaholic, only more pathetic. What _did _I do on my days off?

He wandered off down the halls and I stood in the foyer dumbly for a moment before realizing he was probably trying to lead me somewhere; finding my feet, I set off after him. He stopped in front of the couch I had woken up on after the incident with Mokuba's pet, reached down to grab something off it, turned, and slapped a TV controller into my hand. "Have at it," he grumbled, storming past me. I heard a door slam from somewhere in the house (I could only guess it was the front door), and then all was quiet.

I resigned myself, reluctantly, to a mindless existence consisting of channel-surfing and channel-surfing alone.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

For three straight weeks, that was all I did; wake up disoriented and confused and spend the rest of the day snacking on whatever was in the cupboard and watching Lifetime movies or football with Dad. There was rarely anything good on, and I had no idea where the Kaibas kept their movies, or how to work the on-screen movie selector. Sometimes I would wander around until one of the brothers returned home, and then I would practically beg them to give me something to do. My room was spotless and didn't need cleaning, and I didn't trust myself to dust and sweep around such expensive furnishings.

Sometimes Mokuba would play a game with me and Dad. Mr. Kaiba normally just retired directly to his room or office, whatever it was, and left us all to ourselves.

All in all, it was getting dull.

I couldn't stand not going out and feeling the sunshine. I didn't like this sheltered, neurotic life. I didn't even have my phone now, considering it could have been tampered with; Mr. Kaiba provided me with a new, amazingly complex device that I could use as a phone and a planner, that came equipped with internet, wifi, Bluetooth, etc. All I cared about now was that it had Solitaire and Sudoku; it wasn't like I had any contacts to message, or any dates to remember.

Even the rare times that I saw Mr. Kaiba for more than five minutes just didn't seem right anymore. Sure, there was always that longing that he would smile at me, or show any sort of affection whatsoever, but it now just seemed so repetitive, and I wanted someone else to talk to. At least while I was working, I could see Nami and chat for a bit, but not even the maids talked to me here.

I needed something fresh, something new, something to break me out of this boring funk.

I needed a friend.

I needed a book.

Mokuba sat next to me, fiddling with some portable gaming console. Staring out the window, lost in my own thoughts, I suddenly asked, "Why don't we go to the bookstore?"

He stared at me oddly. "But we have a library upstairs."

"True, but there's no romance. I can't survive without my novels." I bit back a bitter grimace, remembering my shelf of selections from Linda Lael Miller and Nora Roberts. Why hadn't Mr. Kaiba's service thought to bring those along with my other stuff?

The dark-haired boy frowned, well, more like pouted. "But you can't leave the house. How are we going to go?"

"We won't be that long. There's one by here, isn't there?" I didn't care if I was disobeying Mr. Kaiba at this point; this was something I _needed_, and I wanted to pick out my book on my own, not have it ordered like a pizza. Browsing was something sacred to me, back in the day, and I needed to select my next read in person, or it wouldn't feel right to me. "We'll be quick. In and out and on our way home."

Mokuba thought this over and seemed to be leaning in my direction. "Well..."

I glanced back at the stone-faced guard. "Why don't we bring one of these guys with us? We'll be safe then, right? Then Mr. Kaiba won't have anything to complain about." I smiled when the guy looked at me and added, "Besides, they're humans just like us. I'm sure they'll enjoy being out of the house, too. A change of scene is nice."

Mokuba jumped up, suddenly enthusiastic. "Yeah! Sounds like a plan!"

I beamed and went to grab my purse while Mokuba informed the guard of what he wanted. How could he ignore the request of a Kaiba? Sifting through unnecessary business cards and store cards, I found my debit card and practically flew down the stairs. I opened the front door to find an expensive looking car pulled up to the curb, with Mokuba hanging out the window.

Smiling and breathing deep of the cold, fresh air, I bounded towards the car and sank into the plush seating while the driver took off.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

I stomped my boots clean of the snow crusting on the bottom of them and reached for the glass door, but the security guard beat me to it and held it open for me and the young billionaire to enter. A chime accompanied our entrance and I breathed in the scent of ink and old paper, a familiar and very much missed smell.

The store was tucked away between two thriving businesses, a hair and nail salon and a convenience store, and we'd almost passed it had Mokuba not spotted the worn sign with a book on it hanging above the awning. It was a tiny place, wall to wall shelves crammed tight with books old and new; so many that there were even stacks of books on the floor, as high as my waist. The girl at the counter was engrossed in a Harlequin romance and a piece of bubble gum, and glanced up boredly with a barely-there smile that seemed to edge toward disdain before going back to her idle page-flipping.

"Wow, I've never seen so many books!" Mokuba murmured in awe.

I laughed. "Your library makes this store seem like a cardboard box of books. You've just never seen a messy bookstore." I went past him and began my browsing, hoping he would also enjoy coming here and pick something up too.

I ran my fingers along the bent spines of a couple mysteries that didn't catch my interest, but I loved the feel of a crumbling book spine, a well-read book. There was something magical about books; something about them had me feeling reverent when holding one that had seen many owners.

I went to grab a book wedged between the top of a shelf and a bunch of other books, and just as I pulled it free, they tumbled down at my feet. These shelves didn't have a full back, but a half-back, and the bigger books on the other side of the shelf also tumbled down. I heard a light voice squeak in surprise and I rushed over to apologize.

A young girl with long, light hair and extremely fair skin was bent, trying to grab all the books that had fallen. I hurried over and helped put them back on the shelf. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make them all fall!"

"Oh, no, that's ok," she chuckled, "These shelves tend to do that. There are a lot of books here and they don't like staying where they're supposed to." Her voice was light and soft, and I turned to glance at her face. She was pretty, around my age, with slender features and smooth skin, but what grabbed my attention the most were her stunningly pink eyes. I'd heard of albinos before, but had never met one in person.

The girl caught me staring and I backpedaled. "I'm sorry! I just, I've never seen-"

"It's ok, I get that a lot." She laughed, waving her hand. She bent and picked up a heavy tome with a leather cover and put it back on the shelf, then glanced at my stash. "Oh, I've read that one." She tapped the spine of a fantasy novel crushed between two romances. "It's good, but it makes you think."

I smiled. "I'm Leena," I offered my hand, and we shook.

"Faye. I've never seen you around here before."

"Do you come here often?"

She half-shrugged. "Pretty much. I know this store like the back of my hand." Faye glanced around, her light eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Oh, she was just here."

"Faye! Faye!" An energetic young girl with hair the color of vanilla bounded up with a stack of books clutched to her chest. She plucked one out from the middle; somehow the pile kept its relative shape, and held it up to Faye. "I found the one I've been wanting! Remember when I said I could never find it and none of the other stores carried it and I doubted I'd ever find it and we'd have to order it on the internet? I found it!" Her lilac eyes sparkled in delight at her find.

"That's great, Thee!" She turned to me. "This is my little sister, Thistle."

The kid sure was cute, and I could see the resemblance. Upon realizing that she wasn't only in the presence of her sister, Thistle looked up at me with a shy curiosity before that little 'o' her mouth formed melted away into a bubbly, toothy grin. She cocked her head to the side and beamed, "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," I smiled. Somehow, Thistle's glee was infectious, and I felt a warm, bubbly sensation in my chest that made me giddy. I liked to think I was good around kids, and their joy brought me joy.

Mokuba's fuzzy mop of hair poked around the side of a bookshelf, his dark blue eyes immediately finding me. "There you are. I think I got lost." His gaze came to rest on my two new companions thoughtfully, and I began the introductions.

Thistle's eyes widened as she looked at Mokuba in a new light. "You're Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked in wonder and admiration. I felt a pinprick of unease settle somewhere between my shoulder blades whilst the two younger members of our newly formed group continued on in hushed banter, and, trying to make it seem as though I were simply browsing for books, I turned in a full circle to survey my surroundings. I wondered if there were eavesdroppers hiding behind these shelves, listening in on our conversation. What if they recognized Mokuba by name or even by appearance, or if they recognized _me?_ That would make Mokuba and I a potential target, as well as Faye and Thistle just for associating with us.

Suddenly, coming to the bookstore seemed a bad idea; I didn't want to get either of these two girls involved in such dangerous affairs. I did my complete, slow 360-degree spin and saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary, aside from Mokuba's security guard who, obviously, stuck out like a sore thumb, on alert as always and hovering a safe distance away.

"Is something wrong?" Faye's voice brought me back to the here-and-now, my head snapping around to her so fast I felt the joints in my neck creak, and my heart raced. I breathed deep, even breaths to slow the frantic beat, and sent her a smile that I hoped didn't give away how nervous and paranoid I'd suddenly become.

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing. Where'd the youngin's get off to?" Glancing around, I couldn't seem to find Mokuba or Thistle anywhere, and I was nervous to let them out of my sight now, even with the M.I.B. (the _man-in-black_) standing close by.

Faye shrugged one shoulder, nonchalantly. "They escaped towards the back while you weren't looking." She offered me a smile when I blatantly scowled. "So, what are you here for, anyway?" She gestured to my stack of books sitting precariously on the edge of a shelf at my shoulder level. She must have been wondering why I was getting so many, but I didn't want to leak out any information as to where I currently was living and why I was there.

"I don't get out much anymore." Even to my ears, I could tell it was only a half-truth, and I felt bad, like I was being dishonest to her, but I had to really think of it as for her own protection. She seemed like a nice girl, and it would be my fault entirely if she got mixed up with these shady folk whose motives were still unclear. "I'm stocking up."

"Oh, ok." Faye's smile was genuine, gentle acceptance, telling me without actually telling me that it was alright that some things were better left unsaid, a silent agreement. I felt myself relax a little more, almost to the point of my former obliviousness—or was it more like denial?—in first coming on this little, illegal trek, but not quite that far. I wanted to talk to her more, get to know her as a friend—God knows I needed one of those—but I was still the slightest bit on edge. It would be best now to get in, get out, and get home as fast as possible; after all, there was still the matter of when Mr. Kaiba would come home to find that his brother and one of the two "live-in inmates" were gone.

Gathering up my stack of books, I looked around for Mokuba, offering Faye, "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I think we have to get back soon."

Again, there was that calm, no questions asked acceptance, and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, us too. Well, maybe we'll see you back here sometime?"

I nodded mutely before inspiration struck and I quickly fished through the pocket of my jeans for my shiny new contraption. "Do you have a phone?" Faye nodded and dug through her purse for hers. In the middle of a bookstore, with nothing but shelves and pages around as our witness, we exchanged numbers with the promise of calling, or at least texting once in a while. I hoped there would be a more promising future of going out and being social for me, and for Dad, too, because I knew from experience that without work to keep me occupied, I might as well sit and watch paint dry for how fun it was.

We both brought our purchases to the counter, and while my order was being rung up, Thistle and Mokuba came over. The young girl bounced on the balls of her feet and slid another book over to me. I looked at it curiously, until she elaborated. "You should read this one, it's really good." Faye went to protest Thistle adding another book to my bill, but I waved it off with a smile; it was exactly what I needed: recommendations, new material. Taking a few bills out of my wallet, I put the Alyson Noel novel on top of my stack and paid for it all.

"If you ever get the time, we should do lunch," Faye said, as we walked to the door, "I know a nice little luncheonette not too far from here, so give me a call whenever you want to."

I smiled, broadly; I'd never made a friend so fast in my life, not even in school. "Yeah, definitely." We said our goodbyes and parted ways, heading straight for the fancy car that would take Mokuba and I back to the Kaiba mansion.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

"They seem really nice," I said as we walked into the foyer, hanging up my jacket and scarf. I was in the middle of setting down my bag of books when I heard a throat clear. My heart gave a shudder, halfway between delight and terror, and I lifted my reluctant gave to see Mr. Kaiba at the railing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, glaring down on Mokuba and I like we were inferior beings in the presence of royalty. Well, that applied for one of us, at least.

"If you're so eager to leave when you're not supposed to, next time I'll lock you in your room and put bars on the windows," he bit out, frost in his voice whipping out at me like little icy daggers, aimed to kill. I ducked my head submissively, and if I had a tail, it would probably have stuck between my legs, but I wasn't a dog that would whine and cry when spoken to roughly, so I just stayed mute and let him carry on.

Mokuba didn't seem to see any threat in the way his brother scolded us, and, completely unfazed, he fought back. "Oh, come on, bro," he said, lightly, "We had Satoshi with us. And besides, it's not like anyone's going to try anything in a public place. We only went to the bookstore. Lighten up a little. Leena and her dad are probably going stir-crazy cooped up here."

The elder Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly, a grimace on his face as though he were fighting off a headache. "Understand, Mokuba, that when I come home to find you and my secretary, who is still recovering from being shot only a few weeks ago, gone, with no one, not even her father, knowing where you've gone _to_..." He blew some air out his nose, deflating slightly, and retreated down the hall, throwing "Don't do it again" behind him like an after-thought.

I turned to meet Mokuba's gaze, but he was smiling like nothing had gone wrong. He turned to look at me and laughed, slapping my shoulder, "Oh, come on, Leena! It's ok. The storm has come and gone. The worst of it, anyway."

I couldn't find it in me to laugh when my heart was still shuddering in fear of that scolding. "You're brother's a scary guy when he's angry."

"Yeah, but you know that for yourself. You work right next to him practically 24/7," he pointed out.

"But he's never taken his anger out on me before." If possible, I folded in on myself even more. "It's always directed at his business associates and stuff..." Normally, when Mr. Kaiba threw a hissy fit, he'd practically foam at the mouth in rage and storm around my office for a while, while I interjected soothing words and handed him a cup of coffee and sent him into his office to stew. I was professional and efficient, but now, it was personal, and he'd hurt me.

I wondered how I could possibly make it up to him. I brought my new stash of books upstairs and set them on my bed, sorting through them a little bit and trying to decide a reading order, but my mind was still stuck on my boss's foul mood. Even while the sun set and cast an orange glow through my windows, I paced restlessly, thinking. If I was going to fix this, I needed to give him time to calm down and then reason with him.

I waited another few minutes and watched the setting sun disappear behind the hills. Sitting in the soft glow of twilight like this, I waited until all was dark, wondering if my plan would actually work. There was only one way to find out now.

The trek down to the kitchen was uneventful, but I was still cautious, being sure to step lightly. I was pretty sure everyone else was in their rooms at this time and the staff had gone home, so I would be alone. The lengthening, darkening shadows made paranoia settle over my shoulders like a cloak, my eyes sought out every corner, every nook, and I felt like a little girl again, running down the dark hall in the middle of the night so Mommy and Daddy could chase the Boogeyman from my dreams. I almost felt watched, followed, and that made me quicken my steps to reach the safety of my destination faster.

I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and set it on the counter, going over to the coffeepot next and switching it on. It was then that I saw the dark, moving shadow that made me squeak in surprise and fear, which made the figure pause and whisper, "Leena?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Dad, you scared me."

"Likewise, kiddo," he chuckled.

"What are you doing down here?"

If it wasn't so dark, I'd probably see him roll his eyes. "Taking a squirt in the sink. What do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm getting water."

"You can never be too sure," I said, heading over to where I knew the refrigerator to be. Feeling around for the handle, I heard the water run in the sink, filling into a glass, and paused a moment before I flooded the dark kitchen with the bright light from inside the refrigerator. I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the counter as he sipped the water.

"So, what are _you_ doing down here?" he asked, with a note in his voice that said he knew more than he let on.

I fumbled around for something to tell him, but anyway I put it wouldn't make it any less true. "I kind of pissed off Mr. Kaiba."

"Yeah, I heard."

Why did I feel like I'd just brought home a bad report card? Dad had a way of doing that; it didn't happen often, but he almost made it teasing, torturous, playing mind games with me because he knew I was in the wrong. I'd gotten caught sneaking out, and now I'd have to deal with the ridicule.

"I don't blame you, though," he said, swigging from his glass.

"Yeah? And why's that?" I knew why, but I wanted to hear him say it for himself.

"Believe it or not, I was young like you, once upon a time." I smiled fondly, realizing the heavy, tenuous moment was now over, and Dad was back to lovable, ol' Dad. "Being grounded ain't no fun. I used to sneak out almost every night behind my parents' backs."

"And you got away with it?" I whispered.

"Heck, no! My Dad made me cut my own switch and beat the crap outta me!"

I couldn't contain my giggles, even though it wasn't a funny thing to be beaten by your own father, but Dad had a way of making light of otherwise dire situations. Besides, it was all in the past and he knew his Dad loved him.

He sighed fondly and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it, hon'. It'll always get better from here." I nodded and he retreated. "Night, sweet bee."

"Night, Dad," I whispered, finally alone again. I grabbed the milk and let the refrigerator door swing closed. Standing in the dark, I let myself hear only the sound of my own breathing, and hoped I could have the strength to do what needed to be done.

I went to grab the pot of coffee when I thought about how late it was. Caffeine probably wasn't the best idea right now. I sighed and switched off the machine, running my hand through my hair. Coffee might have been a reason why my heart was spiking now; caffeine does after the heart, so maybe prolonged use of the stuff was what aided these heart complications. Maybe I needed to start cutting back. Teas don't have a lot of caffeine, I hear, and there's always decaffeinated teas, too.

I filled a teapot with water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner and waiting for it to heat up. I wondered what sort of tea Mr. Kaiba would drink, or if he even had any tea. I rummaged through the cupboards until I found some decaffeinated black tea. It would do. I fixed it just how I fixed his coffee, milk and not too much sugar, just enough to give it a hint of sweetness.

Moving slowly to avoid spilling it, I ascended back up the stairs, down all the halls, back the way I'd come, until I stood just outside Mr. Kaiba's bedroom door. My feet would go no further, and my hands stayed clamped around that hot cup. It was the moment of truth, and I was rooted to the spot. Shaking up my nerves, I reached out one hand and knocked tentatively on the door. From within, I heard a muffled, "It's open, Mokuba."

Letting out a slow breath, I turned the handle and opened the door. If I thought my bedroom was big, this was monstrous. Just like I imagined it, blue walls, white trim, and gorgeous mahogany dressers and big, floor-to-ceiling windows. And against the far wall was the most beautiful, luxurious canopy bed I'd ever seen, the blue-eyed Seto Kaiba lounging against the headrest, clad in his normal attire minus the trench coat, feet crossed leisurely, his eyes on the laptop before him. He didn't so much as glance up when I entered, and I doubted he even knew it wasn't his younger brother, but his secretary who now stood before him.

I cleared my throat lightly and said, "Uh, it's not... Mokuba. It's me." That caused his eyes to snap up and meet mine, and a light burning found its way to my face. I shuffled uselessly where I stood, wanting to edge closer, but those brilliant azure orbs pinning me in place. "I w-wanted to talk to you, sir..."

He said nothing and kept his eyes on me, his entire body still. I had the feeling I was in the presence of a powerful jungle cat, a glorious white tiger with burning, yet icy blue eyes, stalking me patiently, waiting for me to make my move before he pounced.

"I brought you some tea..." I offered, shuffling closer, step by slow step, until I was right at his side, staring down at him. My lip trembled and I put the cup down on the side table before it had a chance to move down my arm and cause the liquid to spill. I stepped back and watched him silently, waiting for his approval. He was like a statue brought to life, living, breathing marble, smooth and cold, observant, untouchable. He watched me with hard eyes, eyes that I'd dreamed of, eyes that I'd hoped one day would look my way with something other than indifference, something positive, warm, and loving.

Why did I love Seto Kaiba? Of all the men I could have fallen for, it had to be the billionaire, the prodigy, the one everyone wanted and no one could have, the one who shunned others and kept to himself, no room for anyone else but Mokuba and himself in his world, in his heart.

What made me attracted to him? Was it his steamy blue eyes that I could drown in? His strong features, smooth skin? The atmosphere around him that breathed power wherever he walked? His cool and calculating personality? Why had I fallen in love with the person who could cut me down in an instant without so much as a thought?

I didn't care for money or materialistic things; I wasn't a greedy gold-digger out to seduce him into giving me share of his fortune. I would probably love him even if he were dirt poor, and not some successful businessman.

I wanted to melt the ice around his heart, and show him that more than one person was the center of the world. His world revolved around Mokuba, making him happy and sure he was looked after and cared for. But as much as I wanted and wished away for him to be open, caring, warm, it just wasn't who he was around others. He wasn't even nearly social enough, barely went to any gatherings or fanciful dinners and chose to take his meals alone. He was ruthless as a businessman, cutting down the competition unless they turned in his favor. Kaiba Corp. was his world, his empire, and he was a strategic, cutthroat ruler.

"Why are you really here, Leena?" he suddenly asked, and I had the impression he wasn't talking about me being in his room. His question was almost redundant. He continued when I was silent. "You slave day-in and day-out at Kaiba Corp. for a boss who could discard you as easily as I would trash, and you're content. I never hear so much as a peep out of you. Then suddenly you're put in danger and your true colors come out. You're a fighter, and you go around breaking rules for what? To assert your independence?"

No, he had it wrong. "I wasn't trying to go against your wishes, sir." I mumbled, casting my eyes to the floor, my normally updone hair falling to shield my face from his scrutiny. My cheeks burned, hot, humiliated, frustrated tears coming to my eyes, and I suddenly regretted ever having come to console him.

"Then, tell me, why do you think you can just waltz in and out of here like you own the place? You're living under my good graces, and you should be thankful to me," he snapped, eyes flashing.

That did it. My head snapped up, those angry tears melting away as my fury built. "Now, you listen to me, _sir_. I live here for now, yes. I eat and sleep and clean under your roof, yes. You've shown a side of yourself no one ever sees, you're not as cold and mean as you want the world to believe. I may have gone and decided I needed a breath of fresh air; I needed social interaction, that's normal. But don't you ever, _ever_, question the depth of my gratitude to you, even though I can't show it enough. You want thankfulness? Here's your damn tea I "slaved over", and I'm sorry I ever disturbed you, sir." By the end of my rant, my breath was coming in pants, my face was burning hotter than an oven, and my heart rate was spiking precariously, but I didn't care. I'd be damned if he ever called me ungrateful, when I do so much to please him.

Our gazes locked, blue meeting brown, clashing like thunder and lightning. He stayed silent for a while, until my breathing slowed down to meet an even pace to help keep my heart from combusting. My hands clenched into two fists, my nails digging into my palms so hard that the pain didn't even register until I released them slowly. The sting brought me to reality, and I realized with horror what I had just said to him, but it was too late to take the words back.

One corner of his mouth quirked into a semblance of a smile, though it was more a bitter smirk. "Why don't you ever have this much fire when you work?" he mused, more to himself than to me.

I pouted, still simmering from that outburst. "I don't need to be babied, and I don't need to be imprisoned, which is technically what you're doing. I need to go out once in a while. I wasn't doing it as an act of protest; I was doing it for my own sanity. I need to do something, other than sit and stare at a TV. You won't even let me go back to work."

"You're not ready to go back." His gaze was steely again. "Not nearly."

"Let me decide that. I doubt they'd make the same mistake twice, whoever the hell "they" are," I argued, hotly. "I'm telling you I'm ready to go back to work."

With a sharp snap, he slammed his laptop closed, those blue eyes blazing cold fury at me. "Then get dressed. Let's see if you're ready or not. You're going back to work _right now_."

**Whoo, glad I got all that out. XD I was typing like a maniac. I'm sorry for the long hiatus and I hope this chapter more than makes up for it. I fit a whole lot of different people in there. I was going to skip the whole father-scene but I felt it was necessary in a way... Still not sure how, but it was. Believe me. XD *taps head* Got it memorized?**

**Many many many many MANY thanks to BleedingAutumn for the support and for lending me your OCs, Thistle and Faye. I love those two. *squishy huggle attack***

**So, what's this? Leena's going back to work? Right now? But it's the middle of the night! What could Kaiba have planned for her? You'll find out in the next chapter, so send me a review and stay tuned for it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm writing this chapter early (today's the day after I published chapter 15 :P) so that I don't take so long next time. I felt so bad about leaving all my beloved readers for two and a half, maybe three months, before I updated! Though some interesting stuff happened in the last chapter, hmm? And I know you're all itching to find out what Kaiba's got planned for Leena. Heheheheh, bet you never expected this, though. This is a pretty emotional chapter. XD**

**Thanks and cookies to all my reviewers! **_LadyAmazon, fantasyguardian, Miko Hayashi, Crimson Puppetmaster, kblvs2read, TobiSama-chan101, MikaUchiha666, iCraft, ColonKellyHigginsGoil304, melodyladygunslinger, Ociana, DaAmazingMeepers, magicjewel, Nightcrawlerlover, Smash41KMF, MewMewRadish, amba, mello-hates-salads, FCCharlie1995, BleedingAutumn (and BleedingAutumn's friend), _**and **_The Karma Chameleon OO. _**Thanks for all of your support and dedicated, amazing, uplifting reviews.**

**If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then the spin-off serieses wouldn't exist and the world would be a better place.**

_Chapter 16_

I'd never seen Mr. Kaiba drive before; I'd only ever seen him being driven around by a chauffer. Sitting in the passenger seat of a rather expensive-looking sports car with him at the wheel, us stealing off into the cold winter's night like this almost made me feel as though we were eloping. The dark of night pressed around us, the falling snow swirling over us like an icy cloak, yet I only felt the warmth of the heater and the familiar, comforting presence of the elder Kaiba brother next to me.

I observed the way his eyes scanned the road ahead of us, constantly alert to ensure our safety even as he pushed the car to speeds that hardly constituted as "safe". Somehow, the car was a part of him, living, breathing, moving as he moved, obeying his every command even as he thought them. I was exhilarated and scared out of my mind, but I did not give myself the chance to believe any harm would come to us; being with Seto Kaiba was the safest place I could ever be, the _only_ place I wanted to be.

I could see lights on in the Kaiba Corp. building, every floor except the top floor, my office and his, illuminated brilliantly against the Domino City horizon. Millions of twinkling lights sprinkling hotels, office buildings, and apartments; dazzlingly beautiful, I wished I could pretend that we were driving leisurely through the slushy city streets, hands clasped tightly, maybe with his thumb stroking over my knuckles as these brilliant lights lit up his shimmering eyes, reflecting adoration and devotion. It would be so much more pleasant to lose myself to this fantasy; we could park on the street and do some window-shopping like most couples do, my head resting snugly on his shoulder, share a kiss under the streetlights. I wondered how that would feel, how he would react if I reached over to take his hand.

I'd been in a relationship once, but it hadn't lasted, I didn't let it. I was a romantic by nature, and my past hadn't given me enough in that respect, enough anything. Love, tenderness, freedom, all the things my heart needed and dreams I couldn't fulfill alone. Nothing. Heartache was the only thing I left with, aside from my dignity.

By the time I shook my thoughts from my past failures, we had pulled up to the Kaiba Corp. drive and he took us into the parking garage next to the building, speeding up a few flights where there were no other vehicles parked. He pulled up, parked, and turned the lights off, remaining motionless for a split second before he abruptly opened his door, not bothering to come around to my side like a gentleman would. Well, I didn't honestly blame him; I had pissed him off only a half-hour earlier, and this _was_ Seto Kaiba, after all.

Opening my door, I shifted and let my boots hang over the side of the car, swinging lightly, idly, before shifting my full weight onto them and standing, wrapping my fleece coat tightly around me to ward off the sudden chill. Even though we were shielded from the wind, I shivered, probably more from the icy presence of my boss that the weather. He'd paused by the elevator and I shuffled obediently to his side, trying not to look at him.

Walking into the first floor lobby felt familiar and welcoming, even with the receptionist desk empty and no one to greet me but the security guards by the doors. Kaiba Corp. was closed for the night to visitors, but not to the few employees still working their late night shifts. Mr. Kaiba strode strongly past the guards, me tagging along like a little lost puppy, straight to the elevator, where we rose up on our journey to the top offices.

I didn't fully understand Mr. Kaiba's motive behind bringing me here so late at night. What was he trying to prove? I was fully capable of taking on my shifts again; I'd recovered nicely from my wounds.

So why was I becoming increasingly nervous the higher we rose?

As we finally arrived to our destination, I held my breath, and the elevator seemed to do the same, as if reluctant to let me off here. The pause was drawn out so long, I wondered if we'd be stuck here in this limbo forever, until, slowly, the doors drew back like a curtain and the darkened interior of my office awaited. I saw our silhouettes cast upon the floor, the radiant glow from inside the elevator giving our shadows eerie life, a square spot of light surrounded by darkness that seemed so foreboding.

I tried to find the strength to move, but my legs refused to budge for what seemed like forever; then I staggered forward a few steps, into the darkened room. Mr. Kaiba also stepped out of the only thing illuminating our path and the doors closed, sucking the light away and casting me in shadow. My heart thudded heavily and painfully slow in my chest, struggling against the fear creeping into my throat. Again, that paranoia I felt earlier in the day returned, and I tried my hardest not to breathe, or at least to breathe as shallowly as possible. It was so silent, the air filled with tension, I was afraid to make any sound for it would be amplified by the darkness.

Lights overhead flickered to life, one by one, again reluctant to reveal this room, for whatever reason. I saw the shelves on the walls, the filing cabinets, my desk, so neat and tidy and unused. With heavy steps, I trudged to my desk, anticipation and adrenaline slowly flooding into me as my mind raced with each step I took, closer and closer to the brink. The brink of what?

I stopped. An endless chasm stood before me, stretching on into oblivion, the world around me shrinking smaller and smaller as I stared at the spot on the floor where I'd lay, helplessly, after I'd been shot.

That day replayed itself in my mind in slow motion, in fast forward, triple time, each time searing pain and fear erupting through my mind so fast it left me breathless and I tottered on my shaking feet. I saw those faces again, the faces I'd hoped to chase from my medication-induced dreams that I only now remembered, because this place was familiar and evil. I could practically see the pool of blood that had once been there; the carpet was new, replaced to erase the mess that had once been there, but that salty stench, a ghost of a memory of my helplessness, my fear and suffering, brought aching pain between my eyes and nausea and bile rose in my throat as I tried to choke it down.

I collapsed against my desk, the anxiety too much, my heart hammering double-time against my ribcage. I felt like a fragile, frightened bird, trapped forever in a cage littered with my own feathers, stripped from my wings, blood-splattered, the hole in my side seared to life again. I whirled around in a panic and ran straight into Mr. Kaiba, whose arms clamped around me even as my strength left me and my body sagged against his, and he sagged with me, bringing me down to the floor as I sobbed and screamed and beat at his chest, crying, "I want to go back! I want to go back to work!" The rest became gibberish as the sobs wracked my body, shuddering against him, wetting his coat with my angry, frustrated, terrified tears.

As if I weighed nothing at all, he scooped me up and stood easily, striding to his office doors and swiping the key card, shoving the doors open. He quickly placed me on the couch in that dark room and went back to shut the doors on the room that haunted me so. Quick as lightning, he was back at my side, and I clung to him, knowing he wouldn't feel any love or warmth, maybe he would feel sympathy, no, pity, perhaps, and knowing that he wasn't mine to cling to. But I did anyway, and he was patient and held me while the tears streamed down my face and the shudders shook me to my core; he even went so far as to stroke my hair, clasped snugly in a bun.

With him touching me this way, so gentle, I could almost pretend that he did care about me.

"What did I tell you," he whispered, his voice so close in this darkness, his lips could have been pressed against my hair, but I didn't feel anything; I'd gone completely numb. "I had no doubt you were physically capable of returning to work. You weren't ready, mentally." He sighed, softly, and I felt that breath stir the hairs on my neck. "You're going to need therapy. You're traumatized. It's going to be some time before you really can return to work."

"But I want to come back," I cried, a pitiful sound in this darkness. "I want to be back. I want..." In truth, I wanted this; I wanted him to hold me, to whisper in my ear that everything was going to be all right when my world was falling apart at the seams. I wanted to belong to him, for him to belong to me. I wanted his fiery warmth, his icy eyes, his strong body. I wanted him, all of him.

I never resented myself as much as I did then; I felt so weak, so unworthy. My body and mind had betrayed me, and what was left? A failing heart that would fall to pieces because of what I couldn't have. I was so stupid, so childish, and worthless and weak; weak of mind, weak of body, weak of heart.

Mr. Kaiba stood once more, bringing me to his office chair, swiveled around to look out the windows over the twinkling city lights, majestic, glorious. Maybe this was why he stayed here so late at night; this kind of view made you feel as though you owned it all. I sat there, curled up in a ball, so vulnerable and trembling like a newborn foal, and he stood next to the chair, arms crossed as he looked over Domino. I couldn't look at him anymore; it just hurt too much to, because he didn't care, I was just in the right place at the right time and he had no other choice but to see to my well-being. That sense of comfort and security wasn't from his heart; it was just a matter of duty, probably.

I felt the pencil I'd trapped my hair up with slip out, no, it had been pulled out, and my auburn hair tumbled around my face, settling on my shoulders, and I turned, teary-eyes questioning, to Mr. Kaiba who held the pencil pinched between his fingers, staring down at me with an unreadable expression in those blue eyes.

"You should wear your hair down more," he said, simply, softly. "It suits you better." He trailed off, and my eyes watched his lips moving, mesmerized by how soft they looked. Absently, his hand reached and took ahold of a fistful of my hair, letting it slide through his fingers like water. He rubbed the strands together with a thoughtful expression, his eyes turning dark; frowning, he suddenly let me go, straightening to his full height as he looked down at me. Something in his gaze now seemed so wild, feral, and dangerous. He took long, heavy strides away, turning to the shelves of books, knick-knacks showcased, and cabinets lining the walls. I watched his movements in wonder, watched him pace restlessly, not looking at me for the longest time before he stopped and inclined his head to stare at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No, Leena," he said, his voice only a breath, "Don't. You can't sit there and look at me like that. You don't even know what I..." He broke off and paced around some more, agitatedly, before he rested his head against the solid wood of the shelf. Not looking at me, he said, his voice strained, "Get up. I'm taking you home."

I felt so confused now, his behavior was so bizarre that I could only stare at him for a few more moments before I complied, my eyes downcast as I shuffled to my feet and stood, shaky for a few moments before my legs found the strength to keep me upright. I felt that pinch around my heart that told me it was cracking, aching, longing to be held, to feel his caress, but it would never happen. I resigned myself to this fate long ago, yet I could never seem to stop loving him; it would be like giving up breathing.

Wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I followed after him, hurrying through my office to ensure I didn't fall into another emotional breakdown. I was terrified; what if I could never return to my workplace without reliving the trauma I'd suffered? What if that left me jobless? What if I couldn't find another place that paid what Kaiba Corp. paid? I would not be able to help support Dad and myself. We were barely making it by with the debts we had on our shoulders; how could we live like that?

Mr. Kaiba placed himself on the far side of the elevator and refused to look at me. It was like there was a barrier blocking me from him, a wall he'd erected to keep me out. I didn't understand at all. He was so different now than he was before, when it seemed like he was comforting me; now he was shunning me. He was acting like that time when he would pick me up, the weeks that led up to when I got shot. Why was he being so cold, so bipolar, when he'd seen me at my worst, my emotional, mental breakdown?

Sharp pain stabbed through my chest and I clutched my hand to it tightly, wincing at the suddenness of it. Oh, god, was it another attack? My breath hitched and I cursed softly as I willed my heart to slow, but it wasn't listening because a sudden wave of panic washed over me at the thought of another heart attack.

"Leena?" Mr. Kaiba's voice was close to me again, and my heart throbbed painfully in response to the strange note in his voice. It was almost like worry, but not quite. Concern, maybe? Well, that was touching; Seto Kaiba concerned about me. "What's wrong?"

"Shit. I-it's nothing," I groaned as the pain lessened slightly before another sharp stab through my ribs. "J-just the stress, I think."

He repeated my curse, a low growl under his breath. "I should never have brought you here."

"It's not you're fault, sir. I brought this on myself..." I blinked back more tears, hating how only I could hear the double meaning in my words, my secret that he'd never know. It was my fault; I'd fallen in love with him.

"You didn't ask to be shot," he said, sharply.

"But I should have suspected something. It's not like you to-" Another stab in the heart and I winced again, breaking off my sentence. "I-I'll be fine. I just... need fresh air."

We reached the ground level and no sooner had the elevator doors opened than I'd been swept through, half-dragged through the lobby and outside to the parking deck. It seemed funny to me somehow that we'd come down all those floors only to go up a few flights of stairs to where his car was parked. As I walked through the cold night air, the pain in my chest lessened and I was able to breathe normally by the time he made his headlights blink and his doors unlock.

This time, he did open my door for me, closing me into the chilly interior of the car without a word as he smoothly strolled around the car. But for some reason, he stopped abruptly in front of the car and turned to look somewhere in front of him; with his gaze hidden from my view, I had no idea what he was looking for, or at. Just as suddenly, he strode to the driver's side and came in, the car coming to life with a roar that faded to a rumbling purr.

Quick as lightning, he shot us out of the lot, descending down through the deck until we blasted out into the city street. Buildings whizzed by, and I wondered why else he could be in such a rush to get back. My head felt dizzy and tired, my nerves a total mess. I felt a gentle pressure on my forehead and realized it was the backs of his fingers pushing my head back to the headrest. With his prodding, I laid back and let the darkness envelope me, the air warming from the heaters, melting the chill that had settled in and around my heart.

It seemed to only be a few seconds, but I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulders and behind my knees, a gentle rocking motion that made me realize I was being carried. Easing my eyes open slightly, I saw and felt the expensive material of Mr. Kaiba's sweater against my cheek. There was darkness bordering my vision; he must have taken me inside the mansion.

He didn't seem to notice I was awake, and I was determined not to let him know and closed my eyes. I liked the feel of his arms around me, my cheek pressed against his chest, my fingers clinging to the material of his shirt, the gentle sway of his body, too much to have him let go. I felt him ascending the stairs slowly, with deliberate, sure-footed steps. He was a strong, solid pillar, something I could rely on in times when I wasn't right on my own two feet.

He gently nudged the door to my room open with his shoulder and carried me in, placing me down onto the bed. I felt the covers shift and be pulled up to surround me with their warmth, my safe cocoon. I let out a sleepy sigh when I felt fingers brush the hair from my forehead, and my heart seemed to still when he breathed, "Why do you make me...?"

I expected him to finish his sentence, but instead, he turned away and left the room. I heard the door close softly and then I was alone, enveloped in muffled silence. I shifted into a sitting position and stared at the door through which he'd gone, left with more questions than answers.

Carefully, so as not to make a sound, I creeped toward the door; hearing noise on the other side, I paused, holding my breath as I slowly slid the door open just the faintest crack, enough to catch my father's concerned whisper, "What happened? Where did you go?"

Though I couldn't see him, I could practically feel Mr. Kaiba pause and turn towards him. I wondered how my Dad would handle those icy eyes directed his way; he'd been through the Marines when he was young, so he was used to such demeanors from superiors, and I imagined that there was also that fatherly concern strengthening his backbone into a fine beam of steel, polished, sturdy, and reliable.

"Your daughter has more strength of will than I first gave her credit for."

"Of course," my father boasted, proudly, "She's a Marr."

"Still, that doesn't mean she can go about her normal business like its nothing. She's nowhere near ready to return to working, not until she can walk into that office without flinching." Mr. Kaiba's voice was stern, yet somehow, I couldn't get a feel for his emotions. What was he thinking? He must have my meltdown on his brain, but what was he showing to Dad? Was there anything beneath that icy exterior? Any semblance of the earlier concern that seemed so unlike him?

"There's still no sign of the people who did this to her...?" My father's voice fell, dejectedly, almost as though he'd given up. I frowned; this didn't sound like Dad at all. Was all this stress taking a toll on him as well?

Mr. Kaiba gave a grim sort of chuckle. "I wouldn't say that. I've got a lead now." My eyes widened in shock; a lead? When had he...? "We were followed."

**I was going to end this chapter differently, until I decided upon this ending. Don't you just LOVE cliffhanger? Like I said earlier, lots of emotion, even some of Kaiba's part. :3 Tell me what you all think of it. Do I need to improve anywhere?**

**And I know some of you know this, but BleedingAutumn, an amazing writer and artist, has recently updated and finished her story, **_**Am I Lovesick?**_** Go check it out! The story as a whole is phenomenal, but this last chapter is just beyond anything I've ever read! :3 Go read it! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! It's a new chapter! I hope I can get this one nice and long, and out before two months go by. XD Let's get started by thanking all my lovely reviewers!**

**Many, many thanks to **_Queencloud2443, Miko Hayashi, iCraft, Airheadninja, Nightcrawlerlover, Lady Amazon, Luna (), xXxMudvayneGirlxXx, Malkavain-Acts, Ociana, fantasyguardian, DaAmazingMeepers, Smash41KMF, NyxNightmare, MewMewRadish, ShadowedPuppeteer, ColonKellyHiginsGoil304, Seto Kaiba 4 eva, The Karma Chameleon OO, SinDRegrets911, melodyladygunslinger, BLEEDINGAUTUMN (200th review, whoot whoot!), _**and **_TobiSama-chan101._

**Guys, JTS has reached over 200 reviews! Ceeeeeeeelebrate good times, come on! Whooooooooo! **_***Leena and Mokuba party in the background; Kaiba stands unamused***_

_**MORE IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE BOTTOM. :)**_

**And now, on to the disclaimer! Ahem... Seto and Leena, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S- *SMACK* Ouch, what'd you do that for, Leena? You know it's true! *sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own Leena.**

_Chapter 17_

Long after Dad and Mr. Kaiba left to their respective bedrooms, I crept out of mine. The hallway was dark and sinister, seemingly endless in both directions, but only one direction mattered to me. I tried to ignore the faces lining the walls, staring blankly out at me; I wondered who they were briefly, but thought better about lingering on that thought. It was almost as though I feared if I thought about them, it would draw their attention to me, the ghosts of the portraits with their eerie, stern faces and glassy, painted eyes.

I paused at the door, trying to muster up the courage to knock, but my hands stayed where they were, trembling at my sides. Mr. Kaiba's words seemed to echo through my head, and I could almost imagine he was repeating it over and over aloud: _"We were followed... we were followed... followed..."_

Muffled voices on the other side caught my attention, and I pressed my ear to the door to hear more, but I couldn't make out any words; I could, however, tell that there was more than one person in the room, and that frightened me. Who was Mr. Kaiba talking to?

Pressing on the door lightly caused it to swing open softly, and I was just in time to watch a bullet go through Mr. Kaiba's stomach. He dropped to the floor, motionless, and I screamed and rushed over to him, trying to stop the gaping hole from bleeding out his life as though I could save him.

The man with the gun trained it on me, snickering. I turned to look into his terrible face, recognition fluttering in my mind and a sickening sense of deja vu overwhelming me as he whispered, _"It's just business, sweetheart."_

And he pulled the trigger-

The jolt went straight through me, my eyes popping wide open in terror. It took me a second to realize the sound now echoing through the room was the aftermath of my own terrified shriek. My heart gave a brief shudder, but I was otherwise unharmed. I brought my hands up to my face, watching them shake, but they were clean; no blood running through my fingers. I looked over my covers to the floor; I was in my own room, and Mr. Kaiba was nowhere to be found.

I slumped against the pillows damp with my own sweat. It had been a dream, a horribly realistic dream, a nightmare. I had thought those had stopped after that first week at the hospital, but now they were back. Mr. Kaiba had been right, I was stressed and traumatized; why had it taken so long for me to notice it, though? Had my routine of frustration and boredom overlapped my own mind's paranoia and horror lingering from that fateful day?

My room at the Kaiba mansion was dark as pitch, barely any light filtering in from the window. I sat there, alone in the dark, curled into a ball and wishing I had some form of comfort to ease my mind and keep the fear at bay. I didn't know what to do now that I was awake, and I was too afraid to sleep at this point. I didn't want to move from where I sat in the event my nightmare wasn't over yet; I didn't quite relish the idea of a psychotic maniac grabbing my ankles from beneath my bed.

I put my head onto my folded knees and slowly counted to one hundred, my eyes scanning every inch of the room, every corner, crevice and niche where any shadow could possibly hide a secret. The anxiety squeezing around my heart like a vice lessened inch by slow inch as I steadied my breathing and repeated to myself that I was safe. The Kaiba estate was like a fortress; I had to believe that nothing could get me, be it Boogeyman or hitman.

Mr. Kaiba had brought me here for a reason. Under his roof, trembling in the dark, I was protected.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

"Man, Leena, you look like crap," Mokuba sympathized as I nearly fell asleep and tumbled face-first into a bowl of fruity-flavored puffs. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Rubbing my sleep-deprived eyes, struggling to keep them open long enough to finish breakfast, I groaned. "I don't think so." I'd been too preoccupied keeping nightmares away last night, and now I didn't even have the strength to care about my health or appearance. My flannel PJ pants were sticking to the sweat on my legs and one side of my oversized T-shirt was falling off my shoulder. My hair was frazzled and full of knots, and with the bags dragging the skin under my eyes down, I imagined I must look like a mess, the low-point I never thought I'd have.

Mokuba pouted at me as I slumped forward and caught myself abruptly before I took a milk bath. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"Easy for you to say."

"What kept you up?"

I wanted to snap at him and say, "What do you _think_ would keep me up?" but I knew I couldn't be cranky with Mokuba. I didn't want him mad at me just because I was having my mid-life crisis early. Funny thing, how I was having such a hard time controlling my emotions lately; it was a wonder I didn't blurt out my long-kept secret to either of the brothers by now. How ironic would that be? A sardonic smile graced my chapped lips, making them crack painfully, and I winced and muttered to myself, irritably.

The elder Kaiba brother strolled easily through the kitchen, grabbing a bagel from the counter on his way before he paused and did a double-take at me. He looked me up and down and sneered. "You look like hell."

"Thanks for noticing," I grumbled, pushing my cereal bowl to the side and laying my head facedown on the cool marble counter. My face burned and I blinked back tears of shame, telling myself there was no reason for them; I was just cranky in the morning and I'd get over it. It must have been time for my monthly, because I never remember being this unreasonably emotional before.

Cool fingers brushed my bangs aside, lifting my head by pressing gently on my forehead, and I stared up into such amazing blue eyes that my breath caught in my throat. He was so close, if I leaned up and forward enough, I could kiss him. I couldn't discern any noticeable emotions from that cool azure gaze, but he seemed to be trying to find the right thing to say. He paused, analyzing my half-lidded, exhausted gaze for a moment before he said, "You're not sleeping well."

I frowned and blinked at him. "What was your first clue?"

One side of his lip curled up even as his eyes twitched, such a weird expression. "If you're stressed, try to go back to sleep. I'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Kojima and see when she can take you."

I blinked stupidly up at him. "Take me?"

He bunched his fist and lightly tapped on my head twice. "Therapy. Ring a bell?" Withdrawing and grabbing his make-shift breakfast, he ruffled Mokuba's hair as he passed. "Make sure she gets back in bed and sleeps."

"You got it, bro!" Mokuba cheered, grabbing me by the arm and hauling me off my stool. I barely had time to grab my bowl before I was carted in the completely opposite direction, craning my head to watch Mr. Kaiba disappear around a corner, already on his way to work.

"Joy," grumbling, I stretched one arm, hooking it behind my back to strain the muscle a bit, "Just what I need. To get analyzed by someone who has the authority to call me a crazy person."

"But Tomoe's really nice, Leena!" the exuberant young billionaire exclaimed, "I think you and her will really get along, and besides, PTSD is serious and will affect your health if you don't do something about it. And she can help you relieve that stress!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you become a doctor. Listen to you, with your abbreviations..."

"Seto told me you were still having stress from that day," Mokuba stated, soberly, "We just want to help you. How are you going to go back to work if you've got that stress on you?"

Wincing at the memory of last night, I tried to find something to distract myself, but Mokuba had gone quiet. An awkward silence hung over me, bad memories and clips from my nightmare pressing dangerously close, close enough to choke the life out of me. I exhaled loudly and the teenager pulling me along paused and looked at me.

I tried to smile at him to reassure him. "I'm fine. Just tired." I tugged my arm out of his grasp lightly and grasped the ends of his hair, flicking it gently like reins. "Lead the way, Rudolph." He cracked a grin and proceeded to lead me upstairs, half-dragging my feet all the way to my room.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

Lying on my bed, surrounded by the warmth of the comforter and pillows didn't really put my mind at ease. I just kept staring at the ceiling above me, afraid to take my eyes off that blindingly white paint. The mid-afternoon sun was streaming through the windows and I tore my gaze away from the ceiling to give them a long, appraising look, then glanced at the pile of books on the desk in the corner.

I dragged myself out of bed and sat my butt gingerly down on the chair, swivelled my legs underneath the table, and stared out the window, my hands folded on my book. I had to do something about this fear, this irrational fear that I was being watched no matter where I was. I was high up in the Kaiba mansion, on the third floor, and no one passing by would stop and stare at my window to look for me.

But that's exactly what I saw. Outside the gates of the mansion, a News van was parked up against the curb; a lone cameraman stood on the sidewalk, the camera pointed directly at my window. Hastily, I threw myself off the chair and closed the curtains before slamming myself down on the ground and covering my head, half-expecting bullets to make it rain glass in the room, but nothing happened. Picking my head up, I crawled my way over to the door, getting on my knees to reach the knob, and, shifting to my feet, moved straight into a sprint to a couple doors down where Mokuba's room was.

As he opened the door to my frantic knock, I practically dove into the room, knocking him to the floor. My breathing came harsh and ragged, my heart tap-dancing a rather impressive and troublesome rhythm in my chest as I stared into the wide, blue eyes of the younger Kaiba.

"Leena, what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

I gulped air into my lungs in the hopes of calming myself, but it only served to make my throat dry; I swallowed nervously as I tried to relay my anxiety to the teenager before me. "Outside... Someone's watching... Camera... Through my window..."

Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion before he seemed to get the point and called for security immediately, then proceeded to reassure me that I was safe even while I became downright hysterical.

"But, Mokuba, they know, they know! They know where you live!"

He burst into a hearty fit of laughter and smacked my shoulder, lightly. "Leena, we're the Kaiba brothers. _Everybody_ knows who we are and where we live." After about a half hour of this, he kindly escorted me back to my own room, insisting that I get some rest; but there was no rest for me, even as I glanced out the window to see security shooing the van away from the property, I snuck back to the door and could hear Mokuba dialing his cellphone.

"Seto, it's me. We kind of had a situation over here. A minor one, it really wasn't anything. But I think you should call Tomoe soon. I want the old Leena back."

"The Old Leena" he'd said, with such sorrow in his voice, as though I were a completely different person, and I supposed I was now. I'd never been a neurotic person, but I'd never been shot before by some random mobster-type claiming it wasn't personal... How else was I suppose to deal with that?

But I didn't blame Mokuba at all; I kinda missed me, too.

**Sorry this one was kinda short and had more filler than plot, but I wanted to upload something, and I think the therapy session needs to be separate (partly because I have to now do a buttload of research into it. Joy...). But stay tuned, because Leena's going head-to-head with... Dr. Tomoe Kojima! Dun dun duuuunnnnn! XD Let me know what you think (I know this chappie sucked -_-) in a nice, prettyful review! :3 Thanks to everyone for getting me to over 200 reviews!**

**EDIT: By the by, an important note, my birthday is July 28th. XDDD I like fanart... *whistles innocently* Totally not a bribe... _**

**Oh and another edit: To the certain user or users who do want to create a fanfanfiction for this story, you have my permission, as long as you give credit to me for my story and my character. ;3**

**EDIT AGAIN: If you want to submit a fanart or anything, email me at: njpicklefiend (at) AOL.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was supposed to have a therapy session but I hated it, so I cut it out. ^^; Hopefully I can cook up a better way to go about this... So please enjoy the chapter. And many many many thanks to all my amazing reviewers because I luffs joo all!**

**This chapter includes some more fluff and pools! 8D**

**Oh, and guys, get a load of this, I found it to be incredibly amusing. According to a site called... FYeah Bad Fanfiction, this story has been listed. Hmmmm. Odd, considering I've got no hate reviews and over 200 reviews for only 18 chapters. I must be doing something wrong, or maybe it's the fact that Seto Kaiba could **_**never **_**love anybody because he's secretly in love with Nurse Joy! Yep, of course he is. Sorry, guys, it made me LOL to know that someone considers my writing as bad. Well, whatever. I'm over it. XD**

_Chapter 18_

Closing the door behind me, I slumped against it, already too drained to do much more than sleep. I'd had my first day of therapy and I was all cried out, but Tomoe Kojima, the therapist hired by Mr. Kaiba, had effectively released my pent up stress and anxiety for the day. That wasn't to say I was cured of my PTSD and paranoia, but at least I felt a little better.

Stumbling to the bed, I took the two seconds I had to briefly toss the wireless notebook quickly onto the nightstand before I plummeted facedown into the mattress and stayed there, unmoving. Tomoe—I'd have to get used to the informality she'd requested of me, of calling her by her first name—had plopped the notebook down before me and instructed me to write any time I had any sort of paranoid thought or fear, or if I had a panic attack, where I was, what caused it and who or what was around at the time. A simple request; I'd have to remember to carry it around with me, just in case.

There was a small knock on the door before I heard it open, and silently my Dad came to sit on the edge of the bed and rub my back. I didn't bother looking up at him, knowing he'd see the fatigure and frustration evident on my face. I just wanted to curl up and sleep.

"Did you thank Mr. Kaiba?"

I blinked into the pillow and lifted my head a little. It hadn't crossed my mind to go see him, and even if I did, I doubt he'd want to see me now, a basket case, a reminder of that night. I wasn't Leena the secretary anymore. I was Leena, the crazy girl who got shot and now flinches at shadows whenever she's alone. The one who can't look at her own desk anymore without going into shock. Who knows? Maybe I was even going to become epileptic and have seizures and hallucinations from my medications. Would they send me off to a sanitorium next when I _didn't_ get over this?

Would I ever go back to work again?

Tomoe had said that I should have been treated immediately, that prolonging a meeting like this was irresponsible, but I'd told her I'd felt fine before. Sure, I was jumpy and skittish a little, but seeing my workplace had brought it all back, like reliving the traumatic ordeal. Sure, I didn't tell her just what time I'd taken this little journey of discovery, nor did I mention the fact that Seto Kaiba had taken me there and we'd been completely alone in his office.

"I'm tired," I said, folding my arms under my head to give myself support and help me not suffocate. Dad's hand kneaded the growing flab between my shoulderblades and I sighed. I felt fat; Here I was, stuck in this house, unable to go for morning jogs or hikes or nightly bike rides. What the heck was I going to do? I'd gained maybe ten more pounds since I'd been here. "Dad, do you know where Mokuba is? I didn't see him when I came in..." I hadn't seen anyone when I'd come in. On top of it all, I felt alone.

Dad got up and walked to the door. "I'll go see. Maybe he's downstairs. Want me to send him up?" I nodded, too tired right now to speak any more, and he shut the door behind him and left me to myself. Rolling onto my back, I lifted my shirt and poked at my stomach; Dear God, I was getting pudgy. I took the small roll of fat in my hands and played with it, frowning with steadily increasing displeasure, and that was exactly how Mokuba found me when he poked his head into my room five minutes later.

I glanced at him and gave him such a pouty, sulky expression. "Mokuba, am I fat?"

He gave me the most surprised, bewildered face before he burst into a fit of laughter, which only served to make me even more sulky than before. I narrowed my eyes and he pretended to wipe a fake tear away from his own. "Geez, Leena, I've never seen you like this before! You're really going crazy."

"Great, I'm fat _and_ psychotic now."

"I didn't say you were fat," he grinned, boyishly, and I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not. "Seriously, what's with you girls? You gain a pound and suddenly it's the end of the world." He shook his hands in a mock-panicky gesture and I crossed my arms, feelign the excess skin squish against the bone, wherever it was.

"First of all, I'm a woman, not a girl," I argued, unflattered, "And secondly, if I don't keep my weight in check, I become unhealthy. It's just plain fact."

"Sure, sure," the grin was still in place, "Health tips coming from a chocolate nut."

"Oh, shut it, you spoiled brat!"

The younger Kaiba brother laughed heartily and grabbed my arm, shaking it and making it jiggle, and I snatched it back, eyes wide, horrified, scandalized. "Come on, then, Pudge," he called, walking to the door, "Let's find something to get you in shape then." Laughing, he strode down the hall and my ears burned from both shame and outrage that I jumped off the bed and nearly sprinted after him.

I chased him through the house, jumping down flights of stairs as he did in the effort to catch him and strangle him. Maids and manservants dashed out of our way as we rushed by. Mokuba must have planned this route in order to slow me down, because he was at the ends of halls and ducking around corners, miles ahead of me. Down, down, down, he led me, sprinting past the kitchen, the dining hall, down corridors and through random rooms with more money spent on them than what you could pay for a small house.

In the end, I was jogging down a hallway, slowly coming to a stop and resting my hands on my knees as I slumped forward to catch my breath. Mokuba was nowhere in sight, that is, until he opened a door ten feet away and looked out at me. "Hey, slowpoke, come here."

Growling in mild irritation at his taunting, I restrained myself enough to calmly walk past him into the room, and as I turned my attention to what was inside, I stopped short. Rippling reflections of light writhed on the tile walls of this enormous room and I could distinctly smell chlorine in the air. The most gorgeous, huge inground, indoor pool sprawled out before me, the water undulating gently but otherwise undisturbed. I knew the Kaibas had money but I never expected their very own pool... Though I should have.

Mokuba came to stand beside me. "Swimming is good for the heart, you know," he spouted, as though he were a wise cardiologist. I gawked at the crystal clear water, feeling suddenly dehydrated. Every bone in my body gravitated forward to be closer to the water, even while I turned a quizical look at the younger Kaiba.

"But it's winter..."

"Yeah, and we're _inside_." He quirked an eyebrow at me and I saw so much of his brother in that gaze that I wanted to weep in undeserved pride and hide in shame simultaneously. He jerked his chin at a small alcoved that held a doorway into an inner room. "Changing room's there."

"But I don't have a suit," I frowned.

"So go pick one out." Again, he gestured towards the changing room and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why...?"

"You ask too many questions," he huffed, turning away, "Just go swim."

~*~*K.C*~*~

Of all the questions I may have had before, this topped the cake. It boggled my mind. _Why_... would the Kaiba brothers have a whole shopping mall-sized selection dedicated to women's swim wear? Did they regularly entertain women and bring them to this pool? I seriously doubted it, considering Mr. Kaiba's award-winning personality was about as warm as a glacier in December. And Mokuba? I couldn't see him with busty blondes and brunettes in itsy-bitsy-teen-weeny-yellow-polka-dot-bikinis... He was, what, thirteen? Fourteen?

The only other question I had at the moment was _which one do I choose? _Blue was my color, definitely, but there were so many styles and designs, floral prints, animal prints, solid colors, multi-hued. Browsing through them, one thing I did noticed about them all was that none of them were one-piece; Everything was two piece, and I had to find ones that were modest enough to cover myself and yet not make me look out-of-place and dorky.

And then I realized something and smacked myself. Who the hell was going to come down for a swim? Certainly not the probably wouldn't; He probably had told them to ensure I was comfortably alone and let me focus on what I needed to get done. Dad probably had no idea this was even down here, and Mr. Kaiba would probably be avoiding me.

Grabbing a fluffy white towel with the KC logo sewn into its corner, I tiptoed out into the pool area. My swim suit of choice had been a blue "lockdown halter" bikini; At least, that's what the sticker read.

The water was cool as I dipped my toes in the shallow end and carefully waded down the steps, shivering with each step and getting my body adjusted to the temperature the deeper I went in. Eventually, I was able to tread water, feeling the joy of buoyancy, bobbing up and down until I let the kid gloves come off and began laps. As a kid, I'd joined a swim team, but that was a long time ago and I hadn't come near a pool since I was about thirteen. I was no Olympic swimmer, but I'd watched and studied enough movements when watching the Olympics to get an idea of how to move my body and when to take breaths.

At first it was hard and incredibly taxing. I hadn't done five laps before my arms gave out and I sunk to the bottom, panicking for a split second and kicking with my legs to rise to the surface. I lounged by the edges of the pool, letting my heart rate slow enough to continue. Every few minutes, I would climb out and sit on the edge and look down at my body, almost expecting to see a change and frowning when there was none. But, I told myself, losing weight doesn't just happen in five minutes; If I worked hard enough, I could see real results, and I wouldn't even need to change my diet. I'd have to remind myself to thank Mokuba for doing this for me.

A few times, I'd just lay on my back and stare at the reflections of the water dancing across the ceiling, trying to keep my weight even to keep myself afloat, and one time, I even allowed myself to sink and rest on the bottom to see how long I could hold my breath. It wasn't very long, but if I kept at it, I was sure to hold out longer. I just had to stay focused and dedicated to this.

I liked swimming. It helped me take my mind off things like nightmares and reality. It was just me and the water and I could be Leena, the swimmer, or Leena the mermaid, if I just let myself go. Carefree... I hadn't felt it in so long, and it felt good.

After a few more laps, I grabbed ahold of the ladder and slowly rose out of the water, the beads of moisture dancing down my skin, feeling relieved and refreshed for the first time in a while. But then it ended. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement and turned my head barely. When my own brown eyes met the cerulean blue of Seto Kaiba's, I froze.

It was incredibly odd to see him there, a towel draped casually over his shoulder, clad only in black gym pants with three white stripes running down each leg, hair dishevelled and glistening with sweat, as though he'd just come from an extensive work out. I noticed how toned his arms and chest were, interesting considering how lean he appeared at first; Then again, I'd never seen him so exposed. And judging by the shocked look on his face, he was thinking the same about me, wearing only a blue two-piece, bending to reach my towel at my feet.

It was as though time slowed and we were standing there for an hour or more, but just like that, the spell was broken and, with my ears burning intensely, I scooped up my towel and fled for the changing room as fast as my feet would carry me.

"What is he doing here?" I wondered to myself, then I smacked my head and chastised, "He lives here. What am I saying, _'What is he doing here'_?" I did my best to towel myself dry but with my quickening pulse beating in my ears, drumming a rhythm too fast for me to keep up to. I couldn't get out of there fast enough, and forgoing the added rush of putting on shoes, I hurried away, sweatpants hastily pulled on, wondering where my shirt had gone off to.

When I emerged, I noted with some satisfaction that he'd merely ignored my presence to partake of the pool, but I couldn't stop myself from watching him. His shed pants lay only a few scant feet away and he was already swimming back and forth from one end of the pool to the other. I felt as though I were watching some aquatic creature, maybe even a merman, swimming with such grace; There was strength and purpose in his strokes, as though all the fury and intensity that dwelled within him was channelled through his body and released into the water.

Admiring him brought back memories of previous admirations of him, like while I was still working for him, watching him storm proudly around his office in an agitated fit, energy pouring off of him, causing his strides to lengthen and grow in strength. It was like that night in his office, watching him prowl like a great beast, like one of his beloved, fearsome dragons, so powerful and uncontrollable. And unpredictable.

Not daring to stay longer than I had to, I dashed for the door, slipping around on the tiles in my reluctant haste to get away.

**Ok, I had more, but I'm way too tired. It's been so long, so you guys are starved for an update anyway. ^^ Sorry for the super super long delay everyone. Please review! It feeds my mind...**

**Sometime soon, I'll find the plot...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I'm hoping we can find the plot somewhere here. I'm tired of being stuck, and I'm sure you all are, too! Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers for your dedicated support and loyalty and I hope I haven't lost any of you due to my laziness! T^T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now go away before I get Rocky on your asses! Shoo! *shooes off potential lawsuit lawyers***

_Chapter 19_

Even as I started to really push my body to become healthy again, my mind often wandered back to my work. Tomoe said it was obvious that I was a workaholic and admired my determination to return to work, but that I had to take it slow, painfully slow. She hadn't specified on what exactly to _do_, but she was right. I was unemployed long enough; It was past time I did my part around the house instead of sitting around waiting for something to happen. I had to make something happen.

"You want me to _what?_"

"You heard me," I grinned at Mokuba from the treadmill as best I could while I was jogging, "It shouldn't be too hard for you. You're with him more than I am."

"Well, maybe if you stopped avoiding him, you could get the information yourself," the young Kaiba pointed out.

"Who says I'm avoiding him? I'm not avoiding him," I didn't bother to look at him this time, hoping I sounded more convincing than I felt. In truth, I _had_ been avoiding Mokuba's older brother, but I was convinced that he was avoiding me just as much. I didn't even see him at the dinner table anymore; He'd started taking his meals in his room, shutting himself away from the world. Sometimes, he wouldn't even come home from work until the wee hours of the morning.

He'd enveloped himself in his work again, to a point where he didn't even have much time for Mokuba anymore. They had to create a term for just what Mr. Kaiba was; "Workaholic" didn't seem to quite describe him at this point.

The raven-haired teen didn't look convinced. "Sometimes I just don't understand you old people."

"Oh, gee, thanks. Now I'm _old_, too?" I mustered a weak glare at his smug look. "Come on, it's not like you haven't done some digging, yourself. If I know Mr. Kaiba, he will just try to plan his own things without the help of the secretarial office and get so caught up in his work he'll forget to eat and start getting sick. And Kaiba Corp. doesn't need a sick CEO."

I hoped I sounded nonchalant about it, but I had a feeling there was no fooling this kid. It wasn't that strange to care about the well-being of your employer, was it? Besides, we'd been living together for a little while now, so didn't that account for something? I mean, you don't just live in close proximity to someone for this long and start to consider them as more a friend than just your boss, regardless of my true feelings. Besides that, he saved my life; I _owe_ him.

Mokuba sighed and crossed his arms, giving me a look that seemed to tell me, _You're hopeless._ But he seemed to agree; Even he knew I couldn't stay here forever. And the sooner I got back to work, the sooner everything could return to normal.

"Well, alright, but don't you think you should maybe ask him first? If we start snooping through his stuff, he won't be happy."

"When have we ever seen him happy, Mokuba?" I countered. "When have we actually _seen_ him at all, lately?" He couldn't argue with that. I knew even Mokuba must be feeling lonely and maybe this would patch everything between all of us. I could try to focus on slowly becoming myself—my _old_ self—again, and we would both be able to be in Mr. Kaiba's presence again; Unified, like we had sort of been before this whole fiasco started.

Turning to walk out of the room, Mokuba smiled briefly at me. "Ok, I'm with you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

~*~*K.C.*~*~

In all my days serving as Seto Kaiba's personal secretary, never had I seen such a disaster. Normally, he was a tidy, orderly person, just as I was there to help organize his daily schedule, but this... The daily planner I kept at my desk, which he must have stolen from the secretarial office after they'd confiscated my work materials so they could attempt to fill my place when I'd left, was bulging with papers, business cards, envelopes, the corners of which poked precariously from between the planner's pages in a dishevelled mess. As I flipped through it, I could see only a semblance of the organized schedule he kept, but it was as though he were so stressed with the task of maintaining his busy work life by himself that he'd let himself go considerably. And that was saying something for Seto Kaiba.

Of course, I knew he wouldn't rely on Kaiba Corp's secretarial office; He had much too much pride for that. But I was so surprised—and delighted at the same time—to know he hadn't appointed a new personal secretary for himself, instead deciding to pile on all the work himself.

But it was proving to be much too much for just one man alone. It had been barely enough for me to handle my part of the work, yet somehow, I'd pushed myself to be the best and prove that I belonged here in this corporate world, that I could be of use to the ruthless CEO who'd stolen my heart.

And now, this... Trying to organize all of this myself, not knowing what the circumstances were for these meetings or what papers these envelopes held and their importance... This was going to be a big chore.

I could see Mokuba's own disbelief as we frowned over the crammed book and its contents upon my bed. I sat with my legs crossed, my bright green pajama pants with the pink chibi froggie heads standing out against the blue coverlet. My ribbed tank top stretched over my slowly tightening stomach—I noted with some satisfaction that my new work out routines were indeed helping me shape my body back to where I wanted it—and as I gnawed thoughtfully on a pencil, I grabbed a scrunchie from my desk and put my hair carelessly up in a ponytail. For some reason, I found it helped me concentrate better.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the teenager asked in a conspiratorial whisper as I continued to peruse the materials before me. It was now late at night and we all should have been in bed.

"If I don't, who else will? And we both know that your brother needs some time off from his work. Or at least needs for someone to help get some of that off his shoulders," I answered.

Mokuba had been incredibly helpful in getting the planner from Mr. Kaiba's desk. I guess with all the work that was being piled up, he'd begun to take the planner with him everywhere he went. Mokuba had snuck into his room only to find him sprawled across his desk, fast asleep. According to him, it had been incredibly nerve-wracking to gently pry the planner out from under his brother's head, as he'd been apparently using it for a pillow. He'd explained it as, _"Remember the scene in Pirates of the Caribbean when Will tried to get the key from Davy Jones when he was sleeping?"_ Both of us had been speaking in whispers and looking over our shoulders for the fear of bringing down the wrath of a grumpy, sleepy Seto Kaiba upon our heads.

The plan had been relatively simple. Seeing as I had no life to get back to lately other than my work out routine, I would stay up all night while Mr. Kaiba slept, organizing his planner, and have it returned to him first thing in the morning. So maybe there was the chance that he'd know immediately that it was I who took the planner and he might be angry for going behind his back to adjust his daily schedule for him, but I'm sure he would appreciate it in the end. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Mokuba looked at me as though I were walking the plank, but I waved him off with a smile.

"No, don't worry. I think I'll be able to have this sorted out by the time he's getting breakfast, so all you'll need to do is slip it back in his briefcase without him noticing." I took a sip of my tea and wrinkled my nose, wondering if it would be enough to keep me awake all night. I smiled sheepishly and waved the cup at him. "But just in case, do you think you could bring me some coffee?"

He fixed me with a knowing frown and crossed his arms, but took the cup from me and crept out of my room. I understood his silent reprimand: _You shouldn't drink coffee. Think of your heart._ It was sweet he cared enough about my health to watch out for me, but he knew as well as I did that I wouldn't be able to make it through the night with all this work without a boost.

Immediately after his departure, I got down to work. I had maybe only a five to seven hour window to get all of this work done, and I was leaning towards the former. It didn't hurt to be safe. With a notebook and calculater open next to me, I calculated figures and expenses, sorted notices and inspected the internal messages of the envelopes to properly catalog them into the right dates and times within the planner.

After Mokuba brought back the coffee, I insisted he go to sleep to ensure the final part of my plan didn't fall through. He stared at me with such an odd expression before he left, as though he were silently thanking me for taking care of his older brother, and I was left feeling as though I'd truly gained Mokuba's trust after these two short years.

In the beginning, there had been many things I could complain about when it came to my new job. One of them was definitely my boss's bratty younger brother who took to me like a jealous house cat to a newborn baby. There was much more animosity between the two of us then as he tried to get under my skin. Simple pranks like hair pulling, gum under my desk, my papers mysteriously disappearing into the shredder only for me to type them all up again, files moved, coffee spilt. I bore the constant teasing, trip ups, and mayhem with silent dignity for a good month and a half before he became bored with it all.

Then came the onslaught of pointless questions. It wasn't out of curiosity of me more than sheer lack of things to say to me. I patiently answered his questions, the personal ones and the not-so-personal ones, until eventually his quizzing became genuine and he started to warm up to me. I offered him what little advice I could give to his own personal problems and he returned the favor with less and less teasing. Eventually, I came to see what had first made Mokuba so volatile with my presence, and it was his complete, utter faith and devotion to his brother as he confided in me how they were the only two they had for each other. I saw the same over-protectiveness that his brother showed him and felt I was a stranger intruding upon their peace. But Mokuba finally had accepted me. That was around the same time I started seeing Mr. Kaiba in a completely different light.

Huffing to myself, I ran a hand through my hair. "You're a fool, Leena," I murmured, "A damn fool..." I kept at it, working myself to exhaustion as hopeful thoughts of his gratitude swirled into romantic fantasies in my head. And as the first rays of sunlight began to tint the sky pink, I closed the newly-maintenanced planner and snapped the strap securely, locking everything away as thought it were my own secret diary. I clutched it to my chest tightly, my eyes drooping as I slumped in my seat.

I didn't hear him come in, but when I felt the organizer being pulled from my loose grip, I softly jolted to awareness; My eyes met deep blue, brows pulled into concerned lines and a soft smile of welcome. "It's just me," Mokuba whispered, quickly. I relaxed my fingers, letting him take the planner, and closed my eyes again.

"Is he awake?" I mumbled, my voice barely a breath.

"He's heading to the foyer. I've gotta go cut him off now." He opened the bedroom door and paused, looking back at me with that same look in his eyes I'd seen before. "Leena... Thanks." As he slipped back out into the hall, I laid my head back against the comforters and finally went to sleep.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

It wasn't the knocking on my door that woke me, but the increasingly painful protests of my empty stomach, pushing me to awareness in a pitiful search for sustenance. After a few seconds, the sound of my visitor rapping on the wood door pushed through the foggy haze of my mind above the rumble of my belly. "It's open," I croaked, weakly, struggling to push myself into a sitting position just as my father walked in.

He took in my bedraggled form with that worrisome stare that only a father can muster, and slowly crossed the room to sit at the edge of my bed, hovering close in concerned silence. I rubbed my eyes to open them and blinked. "What time is it?"

My dad shrugged. "Almost dinner time. You been sleeping a while." His fingers brushed the wisps of my frizzy hair out of my face and I smiled weakly in thanks. "The kid told me what you did for his brother. Awful nice of you, but do you really think it was worth the stress on your body? Doctor's not gonna be happy about it."

I waved him off. "We'll just have to see if it was worth it or not. Is Mr. Kaiba home yet?" Dad's eyes seemed to struggle to see through me, to see to the deeper truth I tried to hide from him, from everyone. I tried to put the mask in place, maybe a little too late; Had I come across as over eager? Did the hopeful gleam in my eyes give me away? Would he guess that the reason for it was amorous feelings for a man so far above my social rank that it was laughable? Dad had a way of knowing things that bordered on supernatural; Sometimes it was scary.

"I didn't hear him come in, so I don't really know. What I _do _know is that you haven't eaten. You want me to bring you something from the kitchen, Leelee?"

Shaking my head, I started to rise from the bed. "No, I'll come down with you. I need the exercise." I smiled at him, and for a moment, he only stared at me. I reached out and grabbed his hand to help him stand and he pulled me tight into the crook of his arm and kissed my forehead. We walked to the kitchen together, my strength sapped with the hunger gnawing at my insides.

~*~*K.C.*~*~

I munched on fruit and granola as I sat at the kitchen table. Dad and I had eaten some leftovers from the night before and talked well into the evening. Eventually, he decided to call it a night, but I wasn't tired yet. I submersed myself in some books and went back and forth between the living room and kitchen more than a few times, each trip with a new snack in hand. It seemed my hunger just wasn't easily sated tonight and my body and mind were restless for reasons I didn't want to linger on.

I hadn't seen Mokuba since this morning and wondered what the kid was up to. My thoughts started to wander towards the elder Kaiba brother, and I found myself staring wistfully down at my granola. He'd probably guessed that I fiddled with his—well, no, _my_ planner; He'd stolen it and I'd stolen it back. I wish he'd rely on me more often. I _was_ his secretary, after all; Maybe I was out of commission for the time being, but I did want to return to my work. It would take some time, but that didn't mean I couldn't make myself useful to him in the meantime.

Adjust his schedule, organize his files, maybe even make him some coffee in the morning before work...

_I could see it now... I'd dutifully work around the kitchen, polishing this and that as the brewer gurgled and steamed happily in the background, filling the room with the strong, satisfying scent of coffee. Mr. Kaiba would wander in, hair dishevelled from sleep, the top buttons of his shirt left open and his tie lazily undone, sleepy-eyed and adorable. I would pour him a cup, add his cream and sugar, very lightly sweetened and spiced just right, saunter over and hand it to him; His fingers would brush over mine as he took the mug in his large, yet deft hands, and his throat would greedily gulp the brew down as I helped him button his shirt and tie his tie for him. He would let out a satisfied sigh and wrap his unoccupied arm around the small of my back and pull me close and—_

Movement out of the corner of my eye broke my concentration and I jumped out of my daydream, blinking at Seto Kaiba leaning against the door frame, looking as though he'd just stepped out of my fantasy. His suit jacket hung over one arm as he set his briefcase down on the counter and his cold blue eyes slid to me as he paused to regard me. Just like in the fantasy, he'd loosened his tie and undone the first few buttons of his shirt in an effort to relax after his long day at work, and regardless of his carefully neutral expression, just the sight of him was enough to make me melt inside.

My throat convulsed as I tried to form words, but my brain refused to aid me. I had no inkling of what to say to him after not seeing him for so long. The awkwardness of us just being there, staring at each other, continued to press down upon me with steadily increasing force, and if he was affected by it in any way, he certainly made no show of it. He could have been carved from stone.

Slowly, his gaze slid to the steaming mug before me and he frowned, deeply. In four long strides, he reached out to take the mug by the handle, and in four more steps, he'd set my untouched coffee aside to grab a new mug and fill it with cold, filtered water. With that grimace still in place, he held the offending object out to me as I stared stupidly at it, then up at his face and his displeasure plainly etched into his features.

Numbly, I reached out to take the cup, mumbling a soft "Thank you" as I stared down as the quivering water, my mind straining to form thought but painfully blank. He was mad at me; For touching his stuff, for drinking his coffee, for being in his house, sharing his precious breathing space. Again, my mind chanted the _"I'm a fool for falling in love with this guy"_ mantra, over and over until the overwhelming feelings of despair and agony threatened to spill over. Tears welled in my eyes, try as I might to push them back down, and a sob caught in my throat. "I just want to be of some use to you," I whispered, not trusting my voice to remain steady at any higher level of effort.

For a while, he remained silent, staring down at me as though analyzing me and my bizarre show of emotion. My face burned in shame and I tore my gaze away from him, fiddling with my cereal in an effort to distract myself, but my sorrow still dominated me. I hiccupped pitifully, uselessly staring down my granola. Trying to find my voice again, I felt the familiar heat only intensify when I found myself stuttering like an idiot, "I-I didn't m-mean to mak-ke you s-s-so angry..." My voice had rose a few octaves until it barely constituted as a squeak, making me wince and shut my eyes tightly against the sting of tears.

"If you don't want me to be angry, then try taking better care of yourself," he growled, his voice gruff and obviously out of patience. I timidly raised my head to look up at him, trying to bear with his displeasure. He was trying to communicate with me at last, which I took as a more positive sign, but then again, this meeting was forced through fate; He'd had to come through here and I hadn't moved since earlier.

Sighing to himself, his eyes seemed to soften. "Leena, I don't have time to babysit you. I have a job to do. And I understand you want to help. I appreciate your effort and your devotion to your work, but your health is important if you ever plan on coming back to the office." He lifted the mug of coffee to his face, staring down into it even as he continued. "The doctors have been stressing that you aren't ready for caffeine in such large doses; Mokuba's even been trying to restrict your intake of it, especially since you've started to utilize our exercise equipment. You need to think of your heart's health."

"But I've been fine, sir, _really_." I'd been taking my medication every day and the exercise I'd been doing seemed to be really helping. I hadn't had many panic attacks and had been dutifully keeping track of any triggers that could prove harmful to me. "I feel like I'm really making progress. If I can just prove it to you, somehow..." Averting my eyes seemed the best option; those cold blue's were sending shivers up my spine and burning holes in my head simultaneously. I could swear the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees just by the strength of his anger.

Again, he lapsed into silence, studying me as he leaned against the counter. Squirming in my seat, I waited for him to say something, anything, even if it was just to hear his voice again. I missed it, I truly did. I had missed talking to him for the longest time, missed doing my work and my freedom to go where I pleased. I had thought being in the Kaiba household would have been my greatest dream, but it had become my prison; I'd been unable to appreciate the outdoors, the sun on my face, the wind through my hair, the grass under my feet, all for fear I would be shot dead if I so much as stepped outside.

"They were caught."

My head shot up so fast I thought for sure I would get whiplash. My eyes ached from how wide I opened them and my heart suddenly hammered double time. "W... What?"

"Your attackers. They've been caught... Or rather, I should say, found." Again, that cold, penetrating stare, gauging my reaction.

"Found... How...?" It suddenly because increasingly difficult to breathe as the dread overtook me. The way he'd spoke sounded so ominous, so... I couldn't find words to describe it. My hands shook as I brought the cup of water to my lips in an attempt to calm my nerves, yet it did nothing to soothe me. If anything, it made me all the more nervous.

"As much as I don't want to bring you, you're the one that's going to need to go."

"What are you saying? Go where?"

"To the morgue," he finished, gravely, "To positively identify the bodies."

I jumped up so fast that the chair clattered to the floor backwards as I scrambled to get away from him and the mug slipped from my hands, crashing to the ground. "Are you... Are you serious?" I looked to him for answers, my pleading eyes searching his. It couldn't be true, could it? My head swam and I wobbled where I stood. "No... Please, don't... Don't make me..." I wheezed, stumbling. Mr. Kaiba rushed forward just as I collapsed, and pulled me away from the glass before I injured myself further.

I clutched onto him as a lifeline, my knees refusing to hold me any longer as I sagged against him. He guided me back to a chair, easing me into it with all the delicacy he would handle a glass doll with, and if my nerves weren't so frazzled from the shock of his previous revelation, I would have been thankful for it. I was entirely too fragile at this point. I don't even know what feelings dominated me at those moments... Dread, terror, anger, relief, nausea...

Mokuba and my father rushed in then, taking in the minimal destruction I'd caused with wide eyes. "What's going on? We heard a noise. Seto, why is Leena-?" I could hear the worry in Mokuba's voice, even though I couldn't see him. Mr. Kaiba had forced my head between my knees as I gulped greedily for air to help the sickness pass. Blood rushed through me, making my temples pound as I resisted the urge to vomit.

"Please," I gasped, "Please don't make me go there. Don't make me..."

"Don't speak," the elder brother ordered, but I babbled almost incoherently amongst my gasping breaths. What was left of my dignity now that he'd seen me this way? "You have to, Leena," he stated, "You're the only one who saw their faces. We have to put some closure on this; It may very well be over." His voice softened again. "We may have a chance at making things normal again. You want to come back to work, don't you?" I had no other answer than a pitiful nod. "Then you have to do this."

I knew I had to, but I didn't want to. It had taken time to banish those faces from my dreams, time and medication; For a while, I'd deluded myself into believing I might actually be normal. If this happened, if I went through with this and identified those bodies, I would never be normal again. I would need more time, more medication, I wouldn't have any shred of "Leena" left in me. Couldn't he see that he was breaking me apart by doing this to me?

"Leena?" Mokuba's voice was so close now as a comforting hand soothed along my back, and suddenly I was shamed. Mokuba had seen this, too. I felt the strong hand on my neck leave, allowing me to straighten my head again to look at the kid. Those eyes... Such sorrow... "Leena, it'll be ok. We're going to help you."

I couldn't stand to see the pity in those eyes. He wasn't supposed to see this. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I hurt me to think of how I was hurting him. Being this way, I couldn't support him in _his_ times of need. I had to be strong, dependable.

I had to be Leena again.

I had no other choice.

Shock registered on his face as I pulled him in for a hug, my grip tight as I smiled thinly. His older brother stood and backed away, watching this display of affection with an unreadable expression. I closed my eyes, savoring Mokuba's nearness and our bond that had ever-so-slowly grown over time. I knew he would be there for me. I had to be there for him, too.

"It's over, Mokuba," I coughed, "It's almost over." He simply hugged me back, at a loss for words. I opened my eyes and saw my father staring back at me, unsure of what to do or say. I knew it was hard to see his only daughter struggling through this, such a horrific ordeal, but we were nearly there. Normal...? Maybe it wasn't so far away. And I knew I had the support of the Kaiba brothers, in any case. Mr. Kaiba could have sent me to live in a shelter, in a home, in Witness Protection, but he'd chosen to take me under his own roof because he knew that was where I'd be safest.

That had to count for something, didn't it? Wasn't that what I kept telling myself since I'd come here?

As much as I feared it, as much as I feared what would become of me, there was no other way to return to the way things were than to face my attackers, even though they wouldn't be able to give me any answers. What had they wanted that they were willing to kill someone for? What did Seto Kaiba have in his possession that would drive a man to that? I had never believed that such dramatic, horrifying things could happen outside of movies, but I had been proven horribly wrong.

I would face them for Mokuba, for Mr. Kaiba, for my father... But mostly, I would face them for the sake of myself. If I could finally be myself again, maybe I was willing to try anything.

**Many thanks to my dearest friend, BleedingAutumn, for her support and advice on how to make this chapter better. :3 Sorry for the wait, lovies. I'll do my best to get the next chapters out sooner, I promise!**

**So, Leena's attackers are dead? How could this happen? And what else does Kaiba have in store for her? Maybe we'll find out in the next one. Until then, guys! Bye!**


End file.
